


The Stray

by rngrdead



Series: The Stray [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike survived the Black Thorn but only because one of the Senior Partners had heard Illyria refer to him as suitable for her pet and decided to amuse themselves with devastating results</p><p>Post BtVS S7 & Post AtS S5</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters of Joss and Co. (Mutant Enemy) just play with the boys. Nor do I make money from the writing.

Title: The Stray  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: NC/17  
Warnings: Will appear on chapters if needed – some M/M relations  
Summary: Spike survived the Black Thorn but only because one of the Senior Partners had heard Illyria refer to him as suitable for her pet and decided to amuse themselves with devastating results

[ Previous Parts here ](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=rngrdead&keyword=The+Stray&filter=all)

…………………………  
PART 1

Angel was dust, Gunn was dead, so was Wes, and Lindsay of course, and Lorne had disappeared. Only Illyria and Spike continued to fight on, back to back with the hoards of demons apparently not diminishing until… Just as Spike took a wild sweep to remove an ugly spiny beast, everything vanished.

The two were left standing bewildered in the middle of the alley. Spike dropped to his knees with exhaustion while Illyria simply tilted her head to the side and observed as all the dead demons melted into black puddles of ooze then were apparently absorbed by the pavement, leaving only the body of Charles Gunn slumped by a dumpster.

Spike took one look at Charlie boy and felt the loss of Angel on a visceral level, then thought of Wes and leant forward to bury his bloodied face in his hands and began to silently grieve. 

“Grief weakens you, vampire. I too feel oddly saddened by the passing of the human Wesley…”

She was about to go on when the sound of slow clapping and “Bravo” came from the alleyway opening. Neither recognized Holland Manners – the middle-aged, former CEO of Wolfram and Hart - now deceased and still under contract.

“Well that *was* a show – and an excellent job with the Black Thorn. The Senior Partners have been trying to have a few of them ‘retired’ so to speak, for some time now.They have so many up and comers waiting for the opportunity to prove their worth and climb the corporate ladder to those dizzy heights… Isn’t LA just *such* an exciting place when it comes to that competitive spirit!” Manners grinned at Illyria and looked rather disparagingly at the blonde ensouled vampire still kneeling on the ground tears tracking through blood and mud as he looked up at the speaker.

“So… to business. I am Holland Manners, Senior Partners’ negotiation specialist and personal assistant of Mr Hart. It seems he has taken quite a shine to you Illyria, and feels you have been rather shabbily treated thus far at Wolfram and Hart given your immense power and feisty nature. We also are very aware of your former glory and bow to your greatness in that realm.  
So… I have a proposition for you… You work for us ‘on call’ so to speak, and the Senior Partners will guarantee a restoration of an other dimension palace ready to be occupied and ruled.”

Spike looked up to try to gauge his blue companion’s reaction but couldn’t tell if Illyria was insulted or interested. She finally turned very deliberately to Manners, “I would keep Spike as my pet, as supreme ruler, the court would not dare disapprove of my pet – regardless of his … limitations.”

“Oi” croaked out Spike from the ground.

Manners gave a sly smile, “Oh I don’t think that will possible, he is only a half breed you see. But I am sure we could arrange… something for his future as a pet. So you are agreed?”  
“I am to be restored to my former glory. It is understood, and I trust that you will allow me to rule without encumbrances. And in exchange I will occasionally assist you as appropriate. ” 

“Oh most certainly, you alone will rule your domain.” 

“Then it is agreed.”

“Wonderful!”

Spike heard the glee in Manner’s reply and immediately knew there was something afoot. He tried to caution Illyria but instead succumbed to a wave of nausea as he registered spiraling prickle in the air as the magic increased one hundred fold. A maelstrom of energy hit them both, sweeping Illyria’s essence up and placing her in a restored palace, yes, but there was no-one to rule and the palace was a much reduced replica of her former enormous. She had agreed and was now trapped in it alone. She tested the outer walls to no avail.

The same blast that opened the rift to capture Illyria’s essence and Fred’s shell and condemned her to an eternity of servitude, trapped in her personal jail in the bowels of the Senior Partners’ true dimension, took hold of Spike’s form, magically altered it then flung him painfully against the wall of the alley.

He shook himself as the air cleared, feeling very ill and altogether strange, and tried to take in just what had transpired. Illyria was gone but Holland Manners was standing in the same place as before the blast smiling as he turned to Spike. “Ah yes! You do suit the pet label far more now, but then so many pets get abandoned these days don’t they… Oh I forgot… you are used to that feeling aren’t you *Spike*. At least the name is appropriate. I am *sure* the Senior Partners will be thrilled to know you are no longer even a marginal threat… enjoy.”

With that he turned heel and sauntered out of the alley and disappeared.

Spike was so dazed from the impact on the wall and his painful injuries from the fight prior to Manners arriving, that he simply curled into as small a ball as possible and whimpered for a time, then realized he had to do something about Charlie’s body, it was only then he began to discover the full extent of what had transpired. 

The corner he was in seemed unusually dark, his night vision must have been affected by the impact, but his sense of smell still seemed fine as did his hearing. He rolled onto his stomach and made to stand but collapsed again as painful limbs did not want to cooperate. 

Trying once more he eventually made it to all fours but that was now all he would be able to achieve. He whimpered as he looked down to see paws where hands had been, back legs that articulated in a different way… and fur and a tail! He experimented a little and found he could twitch his ears and lay them flat, still growl convincingly and really could control his tail. 

He left Gunn’s body for a moment and found a puddle in the middle of the alley in a place lit enough to provide a reflection (fearful that might not be available as a vampire). Obviously his status had changed as he stared into the reflection of a rather slender dog that had features akin to a german shepherd but not quite. Pale fur with a patch of dark on back, black ears, paws and tail, blue eyes and pretty markings on his face – more akin to a husky, all were marred by tufts of fur missing and abrasions consistent with those he had suffered in the recent fight. 

He backed away from the image in disbelief but somehow knew it was true and in true Spike fashion began to shift into survival mode. He knew he had to shift Gunn at least to the entrance of the alley so his corpse might be found and given proper burial. The alley was near Gunn’s former gang’s headquarters so he would likely be identified – or even found by one of them.

Spike did the only thing he could, took hold of Gunn’s arm and pulled with all his might, slowly dragging the body over the rough surface of the alley until he was lying face up just beyond the entrance. Spike licked the face of his dead friend gently, cleaning off a little of the blood and dirt then looked back into the alleyway.

He could see remnants of his own clothing strewn all over, but could only spot one of his boots. It did occur that sadly he wouldn’t be needing shoes anywhere in the near future it seemed, so simply turned into the lights of the city night and made a painful dash for… he wasn’t sure where, but knew he had to get out of LA.

(Should this continue?)……………………….  
PART 2  
Unable to take the sewers, getting in not the problem but the prospect of climbing a ladder in his current condition not really an option, he kept to the shadows and where possible back alleys. Twice he came across other strays and gave them a very wide berth, the humans sleeping in the detritus of the streets gave him little attention – though one drunk threw a bottle in his general direction as he padded past, sending him sprinting for the next corner.  
Daylight saw him nearer the north of the city in a suburban area that looked like any other really. He drank unnoticed from a sprinkler and tried as best he was able to look like any other neighborhood dog out and about. But he was more than aware of his injuries, his hunger and exhaustion.  
In the end he could go no further, so mid-afternoon struggled up a slight rise finding a thicket of scraggly bushes in the front of a very unkempt garden, and crawled as far into it as he could. He caught several of his wounds on dead twigs causing them to bleed again, but hardly felt it, simply hoping that if he curled up small enough he could rest unnoticed.  
It was a cool night but still and the thick brush and his own coat gave enough protection for him to fall into an exhausted sleep.  
The next morning saw him once more crawl through the thicket but found that he was so stiff and sore it was all he could do to walk ever so slowly, occasionally lifting his right front paw and struggling forward on three legs. His shoulder had been badly slashed in the battle against the demon hordes, and the leg almost too painful to take any weight on it.  
He walked and hobbled until late afternoon, always staying as close to bushes and trees when available or stumbling along small alleyways that ran parallel to the main road. He found two discarded ham and pickle sandwiches near a junior school, managed to tear off the plastic wrap and ate as fast as he could, finding his new jaw shape was still something he struggled with a little – at least he still had familiar large canines – albeit now a permanent fixture.  
The only water he could find was a small trickle flowing from an unknown source toward the grill at the road corner mid morning. He licked as much moisture as he could, and spent the next few minutes trying to divest his tongue of the grit it had picked up.  
His third night as canine was spent curled up in the corner of the rear delivery bay of a drug store, sheltered from the slight breeze at least a little.  
He was woken very early by the hiss of the hydraulic brakes of a large truck, then someone yelling at him. No need for any more trouble than he was already in Spike made his best effort to run from his sleeping space, managed to avoid the annoyed truck driver and one of the drug store employees and didn’t stop for some time. But it cost him.  
He had almost given up any hope of… anything really. He was not healing, he was so hungry and thirsty it was all he could do to pant and simply keep going forward... going north… if he could get out of LA then maybe…  
Somewhere around midday, he managed to climb unnoticed into the back of a pickup that had the tray down, parked outside a block of apartments. Only a few minutes later he listened hard as a young couple made their way out toward the van. The young man driving was apparently the son of a plumber who was doing some work fifteen or so kilometers north of their location and had loaded his truck with a variety of materials, but stopped off to see his girlfriend en route to the building site.  
Spike again curled up as small as he could in the back corner of the tray but need not have worried, the ‘lovebirds’ were too busy fare welling each other to notice anything amiss in the rear of the vehicle. The injured ex-vampire relaxed for a short while and enjoyed the hum of the engine and the warmth – even though the traffic fumes were rather stifling.  
He worried a little as they turned into a building site and pulled to a halt but the driver was more intent on checking in than unloading immediately, so Spike waited a moment then jumped down painfully, squeezed through a gap in the safety fence securing the site, and hurried back to the main road as quickly as he could manage.  
As he rounded the corner to rejoin the route he knew would take him north once more, he almost bowled over two girls obviously walking home from high school. They were about the age Dawn had been when he last saw her. Rather than make contact he attempted to swerve and his injured shoulder and leg gave out. He yelped with pain as he hit the ground on his sore side but simply could not garner the courage or energy to rise.  
“Claire! Oh Ghod, Claire! He’s hurt! Look he’s even bleeding… we have to do something!  
Claire, a petite brunette with pretty brown eyes and lips that were sparkling with freshly applied gloss, squatted down beside Spike. “He must have been hit by a car or something!”  
“He hasn’t got a collar… so how do we know…”  
“Maybe he slipped it and that’s how he ended up on the road and got hurt?...”  
The girl with obviously dyed black hair and a pierced eyebrow squatted down beside the injured animal and extended her hand toward him slowly so he might sniff her and began coaxing him with a soft sing song voice.  
“Come on puppy… It’s OK, not gonna hurt you… come on… that’s it… It’s just me Karen… see? Just Karen…”  
Spike operated on his new form’s instinct and his own desperation, he rolled up enough to take in her scent, she smelt like… lavender. Had he been in human form he would have cried. His mother had favored that scent too.  
The hand came a little closer and he did the only thing he could do for the small moment of kindness, he licked the back of her hand gently then bent down further so her hand touched his head between his ears as a sign of trust.  
“Oh Claire, look! And he’s *so* soft… poor puppy! We *have* to help him! He’s obviously not from around here – look at the bottom of his paws, they’re raw! He’s probably lost his way after being hit – or even before.”  
“Maybe the family moved and just left him behind… that happens you know, I saw it on Sixty Minutes… heaps of people do that, bastards!”  
“What-ever… Look can he stay at your Mum’s place? I mean at least she has a yard kind of.”  
“She’s renting and it’s like no pets policy, anyways she’d have a fit if I brought something home as big as this.”  
Both girls were now stroking Spike’s fur so he simply put his head on his front paws and gave in to the rhythm while they determined his immediate future.  
“What about your Dad? I know your Mum’s like mine but at least your Dad kind of likes dogs.”  
“Yeah but at the moment *I’m* not even on visiting terms – the bitch from hell girlfriend has fixed that right up… apparently I am too much to ‘handle’, as if *she* ever does anything except complain about my hair, my piercings blahh blahh”  
“OK, OK… Well we’ll tell my Mum it’s only for a few days, ‘til he’s healed – and hey we can go to the animal shelter for the Vet thing first, it’s not that far – and we don’t have to register him until your Mum kicks up a stink… and by the time she sees him… Well we’d better move – I wanna be home with him before her then she can’t say no.”  
“What time’s that?”  
“Around seven, seven thirty if the traffic is real bad.”  
Karen cupped her hand under Spike’s chin and raised his muzzle until he stared straight into her near black eyes, “Can you do this puppy? Can you follow us?”  
His only way of answering was to struggle painfully to his feet. The rest had made him stiff again but he did his best and momentarily leaned into Karen’s leg then simply stayed between the two as they made their way to the animal clinic.  
The wait was lengthy and the smell of terrified animals and somber mood of many of the owners put Spike on edge. Human hospitals were bad enough… but he’d never had to use one. Now he knew why all the Scoobies hated having to be admitted – for whatever reason.  
Eventually ‘Leo’ as the girls registered him as, followed the two and the vet into the examination room.  
The next hour was a series of X-rays (confirming no breaks), local anesthetic needles, patches of the thick fur being shaved from around wounds, and then stitching of the worst. He was then given several antiseptic needles and the ‘regular shots’ just in case. This was followed by him being washed down with warm water and antiseptic wash, the veterinary nurse very careful to avoid disturbing his injuries. When he tried to lap at the water, she held the hose close and waited until he had sated his thirst then continued her task.  
Lifted gently from the tub, he resisted the temptation to shake as most dogs did post drenching. He was still numb in all sorts of places but knew instinctively that it would risk breaking the stitches. Instead he simply stood patiently while his fur was patted and squeezed until as dry as possible all the while being praised for being a “Good dog”. This was followed, of all things(!) by a quick blow dry in a special, rather tight enclosure that blew hot air from all sides at once.  
Last but not least the now clean, raw pads on his paws were treated and wrapped.  
Karen and Claire had been there while his wounds were treated but availed themselves to the free coffee on offer in the waiting room while he was being bathed. Now they welcomed him as though he was a long lost friend both kneeling and petting his rather fluffy, freshly clean fur.  
The vet report was a good one, “…but he is too thin – I’d say he has been abandoned. I’m happy for you to nurse him back to health – but I am sure with his quiet nature we could adopt him out if neither of you are able to keep him. We’ll keep him on our register until you decide. And don’t forget – we run on donations if either of you ever want to help out – you know fundraiser at the High School would be appreciated.”  
He smiled to himself as he heard the two chatting excitedly about various money making ventures in aid of the centre, at the same time feeling a sense anger that someone had abandoned such a handsome and obviously good natured canine companion. Thousands of animals were euthanized every year in LA alone and despite his positive words, he knew that the adoptions were more likely when it was a puppy or lapdog, or at least a pedigree.  
………………………  
PART 3

As was expected, Claire’s mother was less than impressed with the introduction of an animal to the household – and a large, *injured* dog no less.

Spike had been settled outside on an old army blanket, just to the right of the back door, and did his best to look as docile, friendly and pathetic as he could as Claire’s mother eyed him with a mixture of disdain and annoyance. So when Claire pushed past her mother and knelt down beside him he licked her offered hand (belatedly realizing she had smuggled a little salt in her palm), wagging his tail and in the process thumping the ground with the appendage.

Claire won the day, but her mother was insistent, “His food is to come out of your wages from the chemist; you are to clean up his ‘doings’; and this is *only* until he is healed or two weeks whichever comes first, then you are to take him back to the shelter. And there is *no* renegotiating, understand?” Claire nodded. She had known it was a long shot just bringing ‘Leo’ home, so was quite relieved. 

Their backyard, such as it was, comprised a tiny patio area, a pull out clothes line, two potted plants (one lemon and one cumquat) and a small patch of grass – total area around five meters by six meters. But for Spike it was just perfect. 

He slept almost all of the first four days and nights, occasionally getting up to stretch and pad around the yard a little, careful always to use the one rather bald piece of dirt in the far left corner for his toileting. Claire was attentive when there, never failing to fill his water bowl or bring him a treat. Raw mince was his favorite, though the crunch of the occasional hard dog biscuit was fast becoming a favourite. 

On the third afternoon Karen came to visit, the two girls walked Spike up to the clinic again.

This time the visit was a quick one, the veterinary nurse checked his near healed paw pads and the stitches which would likely be healed by a week or so hence. There was no need to report back unless he was going up for adoption – which Claire sadly reported, was very likely. 

Over the course of the next week Claire’s mother warmed to the quiet canine in her backyard. His hair on the bald wound patches had begun to grow back, and the strikingly unusual blue eyes with their long black lashes looked at her with what she could only interpret as friendly interest. On Sunday morning, her only day off, Peggy sat outside in her favorite old robe at the small table reading the paper and drinking a freshly brewed coffee. Spike ventured over and when not told to leave, settled beside her chair and simply shared the moment of relaxation and enjoying the morning sun. 

An hour or so later Claire stood silently at the door and watched her mother lean down and begin stroke ‘Leo’, and was privy to the one way conversation.

“I’m really sorry we can’t keep you, I really am, but you can’t live inside and you deserve a bigger space to run in and better company than we can give you. Somewhere with lots of kids, I’m sure you’d be great with kids.” Spike leaned into the stroking hand.

Eventually Peggy sighed and stood, picked up her coffee cup and paper and headed inside. Claire was still at the back door, and gave her mother an understanding smile and said a quiet, “Thanks for letting Leo...”

Peggy just patted her daughter on the arm. “He’s still got five more days here, that’s something.”

“Yeah…”

Spike knew he would have to escape somehow in four days’ time, the adoption cages were too much like the Initiative, and in that same moment he decided that he would make the most of the time he had in comfort. 

The following days he slept as much as possible while everyone was out; ate with relish and licked the bowl until it shone; leaned gratefully into the hands that petted him; and tried to convey his thanks. Karen came every day and Peggy bought him a lovely T-bone steak on the second last night then filled his water bowl with milk and dropped a raw egg in the middle – claiming that it would cause his coat to shine more, making adoption more likely. Later in the evening, Claire silently, sadly, brushed him with her own hair brush as they sat outside together. 

…………………………………

“Hi Mrs Kuchanski, Claire… I um… I think I’ve found a home for Leo.”

In unison the two Kuchanski women said, “That’s so great! Where?”

“Dad’s got a mate who works as a trucker and wouldn’t mind the company. He said he could take him on Saturday when he heads through to Salt Lake City. Dad said he has always had dogs, so it sounds pretty good. Do you think?”

“Well it gives us one more day and at least we get to say goodbye properly.”

Spike could hear the conversation, and much as he liked the idea of *not* being kenneled, and of ‘travel’, he wasn’t so sure of the ‘trucker’s mutt’ scenario.

He was walked daily, groomed and pampered in every way by all three women until Saturday at ten in the morning, when Jock Burbage rolled up in front of the house in his twenty-two wheel Mac truck to check out the dog. He had his doubts but the German shepherd-Husky cross was big enough to be useful and seemed obedient, time would tell.

Jock was a balding, very generously proportioned man wearing old blue jeans that rested under his stomach and seemed to require a lot of hitching up. He had a rather off-white wife beater with the trucking company’s dark blue shirt over the top and wore an aging Yankees baseball cap. Jock’s hands smelt of oil, cigarettes and whatever else he had been loading/touching that morning. His pat was rough and without the loving touch Spike had so quickly become accustomed to.

Jock shook Peggy’s hand and nodded to the girls.

“Right well, he looks a might mangy but your dad told me he’d been injured. He get a clean bill of health?”

Karen piped up, “Oh yes… he’s had all his shots and everything. The vet said he’s fine. And he’s really friendly and well behaved.”

“Hmmpf… Hope not too friendly, need a guard dog for the truck as well as travel companion.”

“Well he looks kind of big and mean?” Claire offered.

Jock leaned against the back wall of the house, lit a cigarette and stared at the dog which was now pacing rather nervously around the back yard. 

Spike was on edge, he had to choose this or the adoption pens. He decided on the ‘bird in the hand’, and upped the anti by growling viciously at an imaginary foe behind the cumquat, his ears flattening as he snarled for several seconds. 

Peggy was a little shocked, “Gosh, he’s never done that before!”

Jock took one more long drag of his cigarette and flicked it toward the back fence, “Well seems he might work out after all. So… if you all say your goodbyes, time I hit the road – already a half hour behind ‘cause of the detour here.”

Spike rubbed lovingly against each of the women – accepting hugs and trying to convey his heartfelt thanks and sadness at having to leave. But then it seemed to have happened that way all through his very long existence. Just as something was right in his life… it all disappeared, or was ripped away, or he cocked it up somehow… Why should being a dog alter that?

He was glad to see a large bag containing dog biscuits, two huge bones and a quantity of meat being handed over, and accepted the rough rope with slipknot as it slid over his ears and stopped around his neck. It doubled as a leash but was hardly necessary. He had ‘said’ his goodbyes and jumped up into the truck’s cabin with relative ease.

The rope stayed even though Spike waited patiently for his new ‘owner’ to hoist himself up into the driver’s seat and wedge his belly just under the steering wheel. As soon as settled, Jock pointed to the floor of the passenger side, “Down! You gotta *earn* the right to git up here with me, mutt.” 

Spike got down as demanded into the rather dark, though spacious, area and curled up. He just knew he would get motion sickness if he couldn’t see, but tried to imagine he was still a vampire and was in the boot of a car for sun protection. In the end he dozed off to the hum of the engine.

Several hours (and a few too many country tunes and cigarettes) later, the truck stopped. His door opened and he was ordered out, tied to a half ring on the front of the bumper bar and told to “Mind the truck – anyone comes near you do that growl thing, got it… and if that don’t work, feel free to bite the bastards.” And with that, Jock headed into the diner.

The cabin had been air conditioned, but now he was tied up in full sun on a stiflingly hot afternoon. He tried to take some shade from the truck itself but the lead only managed to let him get half way under. He chose to let each end of him take turns at staying a little cool but really all he wanted was a drink of water. Hunger be damned – it would probably just result in him being sick in his cramped travel compartment, but thirst was becoming critical. 

Jock took his time, and the sun shifted a little until Spike was able to angle his whole body into the shade but he was still panting profusely. 

One of the young pump attendants must have noticed his distress, because just as he though he might pass out, a plastic container of lukewarm water was pushed near enough for him to reach. He blinked grateful blue eyes at the lad and was rewarded with a quick scratch between the ears. By the time Jock came out replete with food but minutes later, the water was gone.

Fortunately for Spike another truckie wandered over to chat to Jock and got a little too close to “Candice” (apparently Jock’s truck was female?) and Spike had his first chance to prove he should be sitting up on the seat in the cabin looking out. He growled and bared his teeth at the man, only to get a sharp smack on the muzzle from Jock for his trouble.

“Sorry Larry, mutt’s new, got ‘im today. One of them ‘rescued’ jobs, don’t know ‘is place yet.”

Minutes later the disgraced ex-vampire was again on the floor with nothing more to think about than how he had got it all so wrong. Even with Angelus at his most erratic, at least vampire rules were clear, and punishment or reward fairly evenly metered out.

By the time they reached Salt Lake City, he had been fed once – two dog biscuits and a chunk of raw meat the size of a fist; watered twice; allowed to ‘do his business’ a couple of times; and hit or kicked for a variety of misdemeanors so minor that he was beginning to cringe away every time Jock even approached him. The worst was the first night when, after a few beers, Jock decided to ‘train’ his new pooch to be ‘tougher’. 

Spike was humiliated, demeaned and despite trying his hardest, given a hiding, then tied up outside with little protection from the rather cold wind that whistled between the truck’s underbelly and the ground he lay on.

The load was dropped off in Salt Lake and another taken on – this time the destination was Portland (with two deliveries in between) and from there they headed for Seattle. Apparently this was Jock’s regular run, but by Seattle, Spike had had enough. 

His fur was back and his injuries healed but the constant whacks and minimal food was too much. The night before they were due to do the reverse trip, he spent several hours chewing at his leash, eventually biting through the rope and disappearing into the night. 

PART 4

In all his travels, Spike had never been to Seattle, until the boom of Boeing and Microsoft and all the spin-off industries, it had really been of little significance in America, other than as a port.

Jock’s truck had stopped somewhere east of the main city to do their delivery, late afternoon. 

Spike was pulled from the truck as usual and tied to the ring at the front, while Jock and a number of other men used a fork lift and trolleys to unload… Spike could care less. He read ‘Bellevue’ on a few signs around and decided if he could determine which way was ‘up’ from here, he’d take it. 

An hour or so later, approaching dusk, they were finished. 

Spike knew better than to hesitate when he was untied and ordered into the cabin. The pick up was in the morning, so the truck was parked outside a rather stingy hotel by an industrial estate somewhere in the area close to the depot. Spike had listened carefully to Jock on his mobile as he repeated directions to their destination then caught a long look at the rather tatty map Jock tossed to the ground in frustration as he tried to find the correct route to his hotel for the evening. 

They were to stop somewhere in a place called Everett, further north of Seattle city than they had been, Spike knew that much, and tried desperately to memorize the names of the towns or suburbs… whatever to the north of that. 

Spike knew Jock was heading back south after the pickup, and had tied him up for the evening then gone for a beer and food. Before he left, he had the sense to fling a few dollars at the son of the hotel owner, and told him to “Give the mutt some water and fling him some dinner scraps if you think of it.” 

The boy did as he was told and more, and Spike was given not only tasty meat scraps but rice and some vegetable leftovers all smothered in the remainders of the evening’s gravy. It was a wonderfully sumptuous repast compared to his usual fare. He thanked the boy by wagging his tail and pressing his nose into the boy’s hand. And not long after Jock returned and retired to his room, his escape was made. 

Without the sun to guide him he sought out Highway No. 5 and keeping it as much as possible within sight by traveling on parallel roads. Initially it was on his right and he ensured the signs indicated Marysville, then crossed under the highway to head for Stanwood, then Conway. By morning he had traveled nearly thirty two kilometers but still felt relatively fresh as the sun lit the sky in the south east. He would be ever thankful that he had at least retained the ability to read!

Jock would only now be awake and realize ‘the mutt’ was gone. Spike hoped his next dog was a pit bull prepared to bite the hand that occasionally fed him – or better still a Hell Hound… He wondered idly, as he trotted along, if Jock had ever thought of doing a delivery run to Cleveland, they had a nice healthy Hellmouth where he could find himself a mighty ‘attentive’ canine. How the ex vampire wished he still had his true bite, he’d turn the bastard as the lowest minion and give him to the Master of Mexico City to play with.

Spike amused himself for a good hour or two with various revenge scenarios – none of which were practical – but still, it didn’t hurt to dream. 

Mount Vernon was a much bigger centre than the ones he had passed through for a few hours, and in daylight, with no owner and no collar – bar for the chewed through rope, which he belatedly realized was still around his neck – he would be seen as a stray if caught. As a consequence he did as he had done in LA and for most of his 140 or so years as a vampire, he kept to the shadows and backstreets, trusting his sense of direction until able to think of something else. He still had no clear idea of where he was going *to*, just that he felt the need to keep moving.

He had successfully navigated through the back streets for a time but needed to re-orientate himself, so headed for the main road again, this time using the sun to the south to navigate. He had just rounded the corner when he realized he was walking past a small local shopping precinct and was suddenly on full alert. He glanced sideways longingly as he passed each of the food shops and was very tempted to pick up the half eaten bagel from the edge of sidewalk, but resisted as it would draw notice to him. It was then he spotted her.

A very young, pretty cocker spaniel was tied up outside the drug store whimpering and occasionally barking pitifully, her owner obviously inside the shop. Spike recognized the sense of abandonment, be it permanent or very temporary, and could not help himself. 

He moved cautiously toward her and though she looked decidedly afraid for a moment, he nuzzled her gently and she lay down in a submissive pose calming a little. She could only have been three months old by his reckoning, and Spike’s natural protective nature kicked in with a vengeance. He settled down beside her and made sure she could feel his soft fur, his breathing and heart beat. He may have been dusty and thirsty and hungry, but for now as the little pup snuggled into him and relaxed, he felt strangely happy to be able to do something for a fellow creature. 

Her owner was amazed to see a large shepherd/husky cross lying beside her new pet, and did not fail to notice that ‘Bella’ was calm and almost asleep, rather than in distress as she had been for the first few minutes of separation from her owner (her cries audible from inside the shop).

Spike looked up and was ready to bolt but a kind hand reached out – again he sniffed it dutifully before the hand began to scratch behind his ears.

“Now who are you, you lovely thing?” Brenda was a rather portly woman in her mid forties, and had a soft spot for all animals. She didn’t fail to notice signs of neglect and abuse. The thinner than normal frame, the chewed through rope and missing fur and chafe marks around the neck as she gently tugged it loose then removed it completely, and the flinch of pain as she ran her hand over the dog’s thickly furred flank.

Little Bella stirred stood, yawned then wagged her tail rather awkwardly.

“Well, I really can’t take you home for good, but Bella and I can certainly give you a big thank you from us, can’t we Bella.” She petted the pretty spaniel’s soft fur, untied the lead and indicated to Spike to follow, “Come on, we’re just around the corner.” 

Though he still felt the need to put more distance between himself and bad memories, he knew offers like this did not come along often for a dog like him and for the second time since his change, Spike was taken in for the night by a kindly soul who washed and fed him. He snoozed the afternoon away on the front patio of Brenda’s tiny apartment with Bella happily resting with him while Brenda worked on her computer inside, but as dusk approached had knew he had to make a move.

He rose and pawed at the glass door that had been closed as the cool of the late afternoon chilled Bella’s owner who was working on her laptop at the small dining table. Both dogs were invited in and Bella padded along beside her big companion happily. Spike wished he could stay but knew it was not to be so made his way to the front door and indicated he needed to get out.

“OK sweetie, I know you can’t stay, but you be safe…”

Spike wagged his tail a little then leaned down and licked Bella as he let a near subsonic rumble calm her. Brenda picked up her little charge as Spike turned and took to the road once more – this time looking back just once to see the two still standing at the door watching him leave.

Spike had a plan and this time found the railway yards, padding along the security fence until he found a hole big enough to squeeze through. He had traveled the trains many times before – with and without tickets but this time had to be careful to find a carriage that was open enough to escape from but complex enough to hide in. Many of the carriages on the goods train that he could see must have been heading north, were simply a tray with a shipping container on it or completely covered and secure, but there were some with logs and another three with new cars. He chose to use one of the vehicle carriages and hid behind the left wheel of a new Jeep Cherokee ® destined for Canada.

The whole long train began to move at around eight that evening. It stopped at Bellingham briefly but then continued on. The inspection at the border was cursory – though there were torches and customs officials who looked in and around the carriage Spike had chosen to take refuge in. He had been cautious and jumped down to hide near the train’s wheels as the inspection passed then returned to his spot. In the space of an hour or so they were pulling up near the Vancouver inland dock, and a relieved Spike alighted. 

The night was still young, but he decided rest was a better idea – as he really did not know where he wanted to go. As a dog, it was easy to go unnoticed on the docks. But there was very little to eat and he had a rock thrown at him more than once as he approached some of the workers in the yards. 

Vancouver was a confusing city with too many choices. He desperately needed to see a map, develop a decent plan, and somehow find a purpose... for all this. So far he had just been running, just as he and Dru had after China, but then his purpose had been to keep her safe, and much of the running was to do with war, her whimsy, fear of being set upon, or for the sheer excitement of it all. Dru was as dotty as they came, but at least they had been together. Even Sunnydale had ended up somewhat bearable just before his martyrdom, indeed so had LA… sort of. Now… ?

Spike had not been concentrating on where he was going and ended up outside a hotel where a group of humans were getting onto a tour coach that had ‘Discover Holidays’ written on the side. He watched and listened as the group discussed their itinerary but in the end made a snap decision and while the driver was distracted helping the passengers aboard, he dove for the last remaining open luggage door and buried himself amongst the suitcases, packs and bags. 

The first part of the trip wasn’t so bad, and the compartment relatively warm, he even managed to muffle the roar of the diesel engine by tucking his head between two relatively soft duffle bags. Then they began to climb a little, though the road was relatively straight, he knew that. Eventually he slept in defense as his growing thirst and hunger gnawed at him. The bus stopped for a break – apparently the group visiting a salmon gate and restaurant. The luggage doors remained closed and Spike tried to count his blessings, at least the noise stopped for a time.

The next section was still bearable but as the day wore on the road began to wind more and Spike’s stomach lurched, though there was nothing to be sick with. His tongue was hanging out and he put up with the noise in preference to panting through the nausea, though that made him feel even more dehydrated. 

After three more sightseeing stops, Spike had all but lost consciousness so when the bus stopped for the evening and the doors to the luggage compartment were opened he hardly registered that he had not only been spotted but that the shock of his discovery swiftly turned to concern then action. 

He felt the bags around him shift away, a slip chain push over his ears to rest around his neck as two sets of strong hands encouraged him to stand, then pushed him gently into the cage. He didn’t fight, merely staggered forward and flopped onto the base of his temporary prison.

He was aware enough to read ‘BCSPCA – Kamloops’ on the front of the jacket of the rescue officer as his cage was loaded for travel. 

Two days later he had been fed and watered, washed and checked over by a vet. Just like in LA, his quiet nature and intelligence was noticed immediately and despite his recent ordeals, he was in relatively good condition, though very thin and rather worryingly quiet.

Spike was not just quiet, he was utterly listless and depressed. There was nothing for it now but to hope that someone might take a shine to him and pay the CA$200 to purchase a full grown dog of undetermined age – if only they knew! The alternative was the oblivion bringing needle in a month, which now, for Spike, was looking more and more inviting.

He watched over the next two weeks, as a litter of tabby kittens, two cute as a button black Labrador/something crosses, and a small very arrogant fully grown Shiatsu were adopted. The kittens made him think of Clem and kitten poker… and in the coming days as the hours dragged, he tried to recall in minute detail as much of his long life as he could. He was walked twice a day by one of the sweet volunteers, Tracy, who had the charming habit of chatting to him about her girlfriends, boys she liked, school, and all manner of other things. So much so, that Spike could have sworn he was walking along with the girl in human form as he had with Dawn years ago.

But then he was returned to his cage, fed and watered… and waited. In ten days time he would not have to wait for anything anymore.

The following afternoon he had his back to the ‘viewing end’ of the cage. It was mid afternoon and he knew there were a couple of males visiting the adoption room with an intent to purchase a dog to replace a recently deceased companion.

The two walked along the row. There were only four dogs in at the current time of which Spike was one, but the other three were younger and certainly livelier at the current moment. He listened to the conversation.

A rather booming baritone was accompanied what heard like a slap on the back, “So? Don’t worry if it’s not the same type of dog – these guys need a chance just like your Mace did – and if it hadn’t been for that bloody tumor, he would have gone on for years! And stop beating yourself up over it – vet said he was in terrible pain – geez even I could see that. You did the right thing Xan… Now the best thing to do is get back on the horse so to speak ayy?”

Spike’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the name but then felt stupid, there was no way it was the Scoobie from Sunnydale, and even if it was, there was no way he could think of how he might convey who he was… and even if he did, that might simply mean rejection yet again. But he couldn’t help but take a look and that meant standing, shaking himself and turning in the small cage.

The large man was wearing a thick corduroy jacket, blue jeans and work boots on, and as soon as he saw the pretty blue eye and rather striking markings, thick coat and all over attractive features, he let out an impressed whistle. “Come on Xan! At least squat down and have a look. If you like him I’ll give you half what you need to pay – think of it as an early Christmas present.”

Xander squatted down as requested and Spike almost fainted. Xander Harris, ex Scoobie, now sporting goatee beard and longer curly hair, and a sheepskin lined jacket… but it was definitely him. And now Spike felt *utterly* hopeless. There was nothing he could do to convey who he was, but to lick the fingers that were poked into the cage then rub his muzzle against the bars as he would Xander’s leg given the chance. He leveled his crystal blue eyes to Xander’s brown, trying to *will* him to see the truth.

But then the figure stood and turned to go, “I don’t know Jerry… I mean he’s a nice looking dog and all… and obviously pretty friendly… but… Maybe it’s just too soon after Mace you know?”

“OK buddy, ‘s OK… Just thought it was an alright idea and since we were passing… Anyways, let’s go find the hotel eyy.”

Spike curled up in a small ball and did a pretty good impression of a dog crying. His only hope, the whelp, the Zeppo, his jailer for a time, and in the end friend,,, was not going to be his rescuer.

He had just about completely given in to the notion that there were nine days to go before he could say good bye to his current form and the world generally. At least it would be painless, a lethal injection of anesthetic then eternal sleep. Better than burning up, or being staked… at least there would be some remains to throw in the furnace post mortem – had to be happy about that. Every other time there had been nothing to show for it. 

He began to muse as to where his soul would go… he knew it was still there. But surely it was still a human soul? Lord knows he did not want to end up in doggy heaven with all that *barking*.

The viewing session was exceptionally quiet on the next day, a Wednesday, and Spike did as he had decided to do for the rest of his stay – facing the wall instead of the prospective adopters. Toward closing, Spike was snoozing, so jumped a little as the cage door opened. It was around walk time – he just must have overslept. The supposition was supported by the fact that a lead had been attached to the ring on his collar – along with another tag.

The young dog walker was very sad to see her charge go but knew it was for the best. The darker man did seem nice, “Paper work is all done… Thanks so much for your support.” 

A very puzzled Spike was led out to a double cabin pickup with tool trailer attached. He assumed he would be outside in the tray for the ride to wherever they were going, but instead Spike got the entire back seat to himself. He wondered whether Xander knew Jerry had bought him, but then noticed no Xander and his heart sank again. Still he was at least out of that place.

Jerry started the truck and drove up the street. Spike wondered if the way he had acted toward Xander put him off.

Then the vehicle stopped and a brunette hefted himself into the truck.   
“D’ya think he’ll be ok in the back all the way to Calgary?

“Looks pretty happy I reckon”

Xander gave a definite grin and reached over to stroke Spike. “Yeah,… Home Jeeves! And don’t spare the horses”

PART 5

The trip from Kamloops to Calgary was not all that far but certainly a very windy road. Spike was stretched out relaxed, the padding of the seat and quiet cabin absolute luxury, and the knowledge that he was now officially registered as owned by Xander Harris was just… wonderful in one sense, unbelievable in another… didn’t even cover it. The pickup hummed along and the nausea he had experienced in the bus did not even feature as he gave in to a relieved sleep.

They stopped at Banff and Spike woke with a jerk, rather disorientated as to where he was, but relaxed as the back door was opened and an old friend’s hand gave him a quick pet between his ears. 

“Come on… Geez Jerry, I’ll have to give him a name – can’t just call him ‘Dog’.”

As the relieved canine jumped down from his the truck onto the stones of a carpark in front of a municipal park, and looked up at Xander with crystal blue eyes trying to convey, as much as he could, his relief, gratitude and genuine affection for a colleague of old. Xander’s breath hitched and he felt quite teary.

Jerry noted the odd mood, “’Sup buddy?”

Xander replied in a rather emotion affected voice, “Just that those eyes remind me of an old friend… died a while back in that Sunnydale collapse, you know before I met you guys. Saved me more times than I can count… you know in fights and… other stuff… name was Spike.”

“That was his name?’

“Nickname – real name was William th… William. Guess Spike just fitted his tough guy image. He always had hair peroxide blonde, and crystal blue eyes just like this one. He was slim, handsome, wore black mostly, had that bad boy thing going, but he was really a pretty good guy when it came down to it. Could really be a softy and loyal to a fault when protecting those he loved.” Xander’s voice had dropped almost to a whisper.

Spike sat back hard on his haunches stunned by the admission, the name, the… everything.

Jerry grinned and tried to lighten the mood, “Well then, Spike it is. See if he answers to it, you know… ‘cause you can’t expect him to just understand first time.”

With that Xander moved away from their parked car twenty or so meters into the park. “Hey Spike… Come to me… come on Spike.”

Before he had time to realize what had happened, a blonde and black streak flew forward bowled him over onto his back, and began licking his face enthusiastically, tail almost wagging at light speed.

Xander sat up surprised but laughing and pushed the dog away with firm affection, “Blaagh! Doggie breath!” 

Spike flopped down beside the now seated Xander, put his head on his paws and looked up with the saddest, most apologetic eyes he could manage. He really hadn’t meant to push Xander over, but it was all too much with the events of the last months and the rescue and the admission and he *so* wanted to tell Xander… what he wasn’t sure. So he waited submissively. 

Jerry yelled across laughing , “Yup seems he answers to that alright.”

Xander ruffled Spike’s fur between his ears then put a hand either side of Spike’s muzzle and lifted his head until they were Xander’s chocolate eye to Spike’s blue pair. “You’re not in trouble buddy, just no lickin’ of the Xanman’s face OK? No licking of faces. Now come on let’s all have a bit of a stretch of the ol’ legs – still a fair way to go, and man I need a Coke or something and food… food is of the good. C’mon let’s get Jerry.”

 

The next half hour was spent with Jerry and Xander playing catch and Spike – not one for sport (other than fighting, or of the TV variety) delighting in beating either one of them to the tennis ball if the catch was missed. The first few times he dropped it at Xander’s feet, but later in the game, refused to give it up. Instead, ball in mouth, he dodged between the two men, came close enough for them to pounce then swerved sideways and sprinted away to flop down and drop the ball between his paws – apparently exhausted. When Xander and Jerry tried to ambush him from that position, he grabbed his prize and ran once more. Finally the game ended as his owner flopped to the ground and conceded defeat, Jerry joined him. Spike sauntered up wagging his tail and triumphantly dropped the ball in front of the two then sat panting with what could only be described as a smile on his face.

Xander was breathing hard but grinned at the dog, “Yeah, right-o smart ass! Just because you’ve got four legs and can turn full pelt on a dime! Hey Jerr, you up for a Coke or something?”

“Mate after that, anything wet and cold with bubbles would be great. C’mon let’s drive into town – we’ll need to get him something too I reckon… Beef jerky and water shouldn’t upset his stomach too much – we’ve still got a fair bit of winding to do before we’re on the flat – I‘m sure he can hang out for food ‘til you get home.”

And so it was hamburgers and Cokes to go for the men and *bottled* water and beef jerky for Spike – a far cry from licking filthy drain water but weeks ago. 

The trip started with Spike again lying down but as the really windy sections began, so did his nausea. He pushed up to sitting then remembered other times, trips at sea or in lurching closed carriages when the only thing that seemed to relieve it was fresh air – and now he didn’t even have to worry that it was daytime! He pawed at the window a little and gave the tiniest squeak of a whimper. 

Xander was driving for the second leg and guessed the problem as he remembered being car sick once or twice as a child. He hit the controls for the automatic window on the right hand rear, and Spike immediately stuck his head out into the chilled mountain air in absolute relief. It felt wonderful. His ears were pressed back with the rush of the air and thick fur blew flat against his face. He closed his eyes as the cold and the speed of the wind made them water something fierce, but he felt instantly better. He could smell the fresh mountain air, various shrubs and trees, and yet also registered that he was comfortably seated in the back of his owner, Xander’s car, and they were going ‘home’.

Big enough to rest his cheek on the window sill, Spike let himself simply enjoy for a time, until his ears began to ache slightly with the cold. He pulled his head inside, but sat up in the middle of the back seat rather than lying down, belatedly noting that he was able to see through the windscreen between the two front seats, that too reduced the feeling of motion sickness. 

Xander noticed the dog’s more perky nature and put the window up. Jerry was sleeping with his head resting on an old sweater against his window so Xander had time to think at last. For some reason he could not stop staring at the beautiful blonde chest and dark markings, and those eyes! The dog would no doubt fill out a little with good food, exercise and a lot of love.

Spike took his eyes off the road in front looking into the rear vision mirror instead as Xander began to talk, almost to himself, bemused that his newest companion Spike’s ears were pricked and his head cocked slightly to one side, blue eyes meeting his one brown with an intensity and strange familiarity that was a little unnerving. 

“You and I will have to, you know, muck in a bit for a while – I’m still doing my place up so the back yard’s a bit of a mess, you know builder’s stuff… well OK it’s all a bit of a mess – but it’s getting there. I was lucky to get it too… mate of Jerry’s was moving to Saskatchewan and was happy to sell, and the company had sponsored me here so I’m good to stay. Poor Mace, he never got to see it… ::sigh:: Guess Jerry is right though, one door closes another opens… “ Xander seemed to drift off into his own world for a time leaving Spike to wonder exactly where Xander had been in the interim years since the Sunnydale Hellmouth implosion. 

Spike had intended to lean forward a little to try to hear the rest of the monologue but at the last moment decided that it was perhaps better left as information for another day. Besides they were on the open plain and he decided to lie down again and enjoy a snooze until they arrived in Calgary.

It was late dusk as Jerry was dropped off, promising to visit Xander on the morrow and congratulating them both on their successful business trip and Xander’s new companion. Jerry’s twin ten year old boys were well impressed by the ‘sled dog’ in the back of the car and each gave Spike a quick pat before being hurried inside so Xander could get home.

They had to go a little across town to get to Xander’s house, a rather typical Canadian house for the area, but apparently needed ‘a lot’ of work when he first moved in six months previously. With shingles that needed replacing on the external walls, paint and wallpaper tired and peeling inside and plumbing almost irredeemable, Xander had set to on his time off and transformed the unloved, unoccupied for three years building into a quite pretty home – at least from the outside. The internal walls were all painted off white with one feature wall highlighting the faux fireplace that burned ‘gas logs’. There was ducted heating also, and the musty basement had been upgraded to a pool/chill out room, gym area and a large partitioned area for ‘stuff’ – though Xander still had yet to accumulate a great deal.

Xander fumbled a little with his keys but eventually levered the front door open – the trick was the knee in just the right spot then turn. Spike sat on the small porch behind him waiting patiently. Old habits died hard and it wasn’t until Xander was inside and called to him, “Well… come in Spike… this is your place too now. Better get used to it.” Xander threw his duffle bag in the archway of the lounge and indicated for Spike to follow. 

67 Sunnyvale Boulevard, Calgary SE was a far cry from the cramped basement of Sunnydale – and even from the rented airy apartment that he had shared with Xander post Spike’s ensouling. There were three bedrooms and a study, cozy lounge, open plan kitchen/family/dining room, a large bathroom, an en-suite for the main bedroom, and a laundry.

The open plan area was obviously newly renovated and Xander proudly explained a number of the features he and ‘the guys’ had included. “… and in the morning I’ll show you around the outside, I’ve nearly finished the decking under the pergola and the only other thing to do is install the Jacuzzi, do some paving and landscape…”

Spike didn’t really mean to look bored but could not hide the wide doggy yawn.

“OK, OK! I know…I’m turning into one of those boring house owners who gets excited when the hardware store has a sale on coach bolts or routers and discusses the going price of ten liters of external paint or a new mixer tap!” Spike padded up and rubbed against Xander’s leg much as a cat might – a very *big* cat – grinning internally as he thought “What do you mean ‘turning into’? You were always like that!” They were both tired, it had been a long day. 

“C’mon you… let’s find you a nice spot to rest your head – so long as you don’t snore you’re welcome in my room… I’ll just…” Xander tugged open the door to the basement and emerged with an enormous round futon like cushion full of flock surrounding a dense foam core. He disappeared down the hall to their left, emerging after but a few seconds grinning like the Cheshire Cat from “Alice in Wonderland”. “Think you’ll like your bed…”

Spike waited patiently as the mug of milk turned slowly in the microwave, then waited as Xander put it in a bowl, then waited again to touch his food in the same way a Childe waited for permission of the Sire to eat. 

“Well? Oh I forgot… You may drink Spike.”

A short time later, Spike was on his mat next to Xander’s queen-sized double. What surprised him the most was the soft blanket thrown over him. He and his owner both sighed in unison and promptly fell asleep.

PART 6

Xander was up early the next day, Spike stirring immediately the human started to move. 

Xander’s first act was to sit up, scratch his rather messy bed hair and bare chest then lean over the side of the bed to meet a pair of loving blue eyes. “Hey buddy, sleep OK?”

Spike had almost forgotten the scarred skin where Xander’s left eye should have been, the brown patch he had wore during the day almost passing as an accessory. He still regretted not having barreled that bastard before he could mar the handsome face, now all the better for the goatee and slimmer more mature features. That aside he wanted to show his gratitude, so pushed up to sitting, lifted a front paw onto the bed and rested his furry chin within reaching distance of Xander. He looked up with as much love and adoration as he could get into his baby blues and thumped his tail on the plushy material that covered the round futon he had slept on.

“That good huh? Well… guess that’ll have to be your night time spot from now on…” Xander stroked the fur between Spike’s ears and absently tugged and caressed the baby soft ear closest to him, “You’re so different to Mace you know… he was a Rottweiler-cross, all bounce and no brains… never could get him to settle inside… or listen to me for long. He was only four when… still miss him though. Guess it’s OK to do that…” The hand began to caress his other ear and Xander scooted down the bed a little so access was easier.

Spike still hadn’t moved but reached a little further forward with his paw now Xander was closer, and managed to touch the former Scoobie’s foot. 

“It’s like you sort of know what I’m saying even… The real Spike was intelligent too, I mean he was really educated – Dawn once told me that he had a book collection and had read all the classics… And I guess being around that long would give you an edge on the book reading and the travel and… His hand writing was amazing. When he was living in my place – after the soul, he wrote a shopping list one time – OK not so much shopping list as a ‘by the way you need’ note. Even the way he wrote Wheetabix looked cool… Anyway enough of old times – you wouldn’t even have been a puppy in your daddy’s eye back then I’ll bet and here’s me boring you to tears again. 

“Come on… It’s Saturday, time for a run, some washing, then a bit of a shop for food, and if you’re real good we can hang out in the hardware store, then you can help me with the patio – what do you say?” With that Xander ruffled the fur behind Spike’s ears, shifted back and swung off the bed.

Spike was still a bit caught up with the ear petting and processing Xander’s reminiscing, but stood immediately and wagged his tail enthusiastically as Xander hitched up his navy blue boxer shorts and headed for the bathroom. Spike was about to follow but then thought better of it. He was thirsty but really needed to relieve himself more than anything, so sat by the door of the bedroom in preparation for a bit of a wait. 

Xander saw him out of the corner of his eye and twigged the probable cause of the longing look toward the hallway, “Ah geez… sorry buddy. Here, come with me, now if I let you out the back to do your business, you gotta promise not to run away OK?” Spike nuzzled Xander’s hand then followed him to the back door and was let outside as Xander returned to the bathroom to perform his morning ablutions.

Xander was right, the garden was a mess, but an organized mess with a purpose obviously. Builder’s materials, mounds of sand and scoria, piles of various sized planks for the deck and pergola, circular saw and a variety of tools neatly lined up along the back wall of the house – plus another pile of what was obviously rubbish in the back left-hand corner. Spike decided on that as his toilet spot and acted accordingly, scraping some loose dirt over his doings with his back legs after he had finished – it was the least he could do.

He decided to investigate the yard a little more. Xander had not been exaggerating; there was certainly room for improvement, once all the construction was finished. Apart from anything else there were no trees to speak of, just one rather tired looking holly and a gnarled old lemon tree that seriously needed attention. There were the remnants of a vegetable patch and a couple of edges indicating there may have been flower beds down the side at some stage, but the old shed, chicken coop, whatever, in the far right corner had long been covered by ivy and various other creepers, and would have to go. 

Eventually he returned to the back door ready to wait, but noted that it was not quite closed, so nudged it fully open and padded inside. Knowing better than to invade Xander’s privacy when showering (and hadn’t that been a hoot that one time when they were living in the basement – the Scoobie jacking off under the hot spray only to turn and find Spike smirking at him from the doorway… resulting in more hours of the tortuous ‘comfy chair’). Instead Spike lay down by the stove in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Xander wandered in still rubbing his hair dry, another towel wrapped toga-like around his hips. Spike sat up and enjoyed the view. The boy was in his late twenties now and a fine example of manhood. Construction work was good for him but the idea that he also ran and kept himself fit was something Spike had not contemplated when living with the Twinkie eating youth. 

Obviously used to having the house to himself, Xander almost jumped out of his skin when the towel cleared his face and he saw the dog head cocked slightly to one side staring at him with what could be interpreted as mild amusement. “Geez Spike! How’d you get in here?”

If Spike could have rolled his eyes he would have. Instead he made his point by walking past Xander to the back door, casually pushed it shut, then returned to his spot in front of the stove.

“OK, OK. Seems like I’m the one who must have grown up in the tent… Next you’ll want me getting you your own key. Hey… how about we have a bit of a drink then take that run – I really can’t have breakfast then go – makes me all queasy.” With that he served himself a juice and downed a couple of multivitamins chased by half a glass of water. He then found a large porcelain soup bowl and poured some fresh milk into it – belatedly thinking to crush a Wheatabix into it, “The real Spike used to do that with his blood you know… said it added texture.” Spike would have kissed him if he could have.

Both finished their respective drinks with relish, Xander dressed quickly and they headed off in the direction of the parkland along the river/stream nearby. Xander also thinking to bring a tennis ball and Spikes lead, which was just as well. Technically Spike should have been attached to the lead but it was still early and the weekend, so there were few people around to worry as he loped along easily keeping pace as Xander did his usual five mile run. This time for Xander, however, it was to be the first of many accompanied by his four-legged companion. Mace had been far to boisterous and ‘silly’ to let go of, but for some reason Xander just knew that wasn’t the case with this still slender new friend. The ball was thrown occasionally, Spike retrieving it and catching up to Xander with ease.

By the time they were both home Xander was sweaty again. He filled Spike’s bowl with water and went for a second shower, changing in the bedroom before he came out this time, and immediately busying himself making a cooked breakfast – a luxury not available on the frantic weekday mornings. He pulled out a second bowl for Spike and served him two pieces of crispy bacon after he had piled his own plate high with toast, fried eggs, bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms. 

Xander sat at the table and tugged the plastic wrap from newspaper he had picked up from the front lawn as they finished their run and proceeded to eat and read the headlines in silence. Spike was amazed – not a hint of sugary cereal in sight and a huge bowl of fruit on the table indicating that much had changed. 

The brewing coffee aroma mixed with the medley of delicious smells already in the kitchen and Spike was thrilled when a rather loud belch was followed by, “Gahh I’m full, you want the rest of my last egg? Shame to waste it…”, after which the delicious morsel was delivered to his plate. Xander delivered his plate and the pan to the sink, ran water over them, poured himself a coffee then sat back down to relax, read the sports pages and do the Sudoku puzzle on the back of the paper. The Sunnydale boy who failed math at school certainly had grown up, and in a strange sort of a way Spike felt a sting of pride.

Eventually they did venture to the shops, Spike waiting patiently in the truck while Xander bought food and various items they *both* needed for the week ahead. They made a run back home with the bags before heading out again. This time Spike was allowed to sit at the front of the hardware store – submitting to being tied to a post and told to wait as Xander went inside the huge building. Several people patted him on the way past and one small child even gave him a lick of her ice-cream before her mother noticed her proximity to the large dog and dragged the child away.

The afternoon was spent with a shirtless Xander sawing the decking into the right lengths and nailing them (using nail gun) to the joists he already had in place. The sweaty male body glistening in the sun was a sight, and Spike could do little to help, so simply relaxed down on the grass and enjoyed the view. Around four in the afternoon the top of the deck was finished and Xander sat heavily on his handy work, the safety goggles around his neck, and used his checked flannel shirt to rub away some of the sweat dirt and sawdust. “Geez I could do with a beer right now…”

Spike could see the fatigue and sidled up to Xander, leapt onto the deck and licked Xander’s sweaty right forearm once then pushed the back door, managed to open the fridge with a firm push of his paw and grabbed a Heineken from the door compartment in his teeth. 

He delivered it to a flabbergasted Xander then returned and repeated the exercise before padding back inside, clasping his bowl gently between his teeth and placing it too beside Xander, then sat sphinx-like with a twinkle in his eye and the look of “Well? Where's mine?!”

Xander laughed aloud, ruffled his fur and emptied the rest of his half drunk first bottle into the dogs bowl before cracking open the second, “I swear you have been human in a past life! Wait ‘til the boys at work hear about this… I’m cutting you off at one though – last thing I need is a drunken doggy howling his woes all night.” He could have sworn he heard Spike give a good humored snort, but discounted it as the two sat quietly together and enjoyed the afternoon sun.

Some time a half hour or so later, Xander pushed himself up with a bit of a groan, put away most of the tools and plugged in the circular sander finishing off the edges of the deck, then packing up as the chill of the evening began to kick in. Spike picked up the end of the extension cord in his teeth and carried it over to Xander as the human covered the circular saw and various other power tools with a weather proof tarp. Xander was so preoccupied he didn’t hear Spike’s approach and just about jumped out of his skin when he turn to find the dog directly in front of him, cord at his feet.

“And I say Gahhh again today! Geez Spike sneak up much!” The dog looked unrepentant. “I swear you must be related to your namesake somehow! If you start wearing leather and painting your claws black, I swear…” Spike heard some genuine annoyance but knew now how to veto it with ease. He dropped to the ground and gave his best hurt puppy look up to Xander.

“Oh come on you! I’m not really mad, just tired. How about we grab something from the Noodle House and watch TV tonight – I really don’t feel like cooking… ‘Course yours is easy… Here you silly mutt…” Xander squatted down and ruffled Spike’s fur with both hands with affectionate roughness, “Feel like I’ve known you for much longer than a couple of days you know? We’re gonna make a good team you ‘n I – so long as I don’t have a heart attack first from too many surprises!”

The night was spent in front of the television watching some mindless action movie on it’s forth sequel and third repeat. The real entertainment was Spike discovering that if Xander threw up a piece of popcorn, he rarely missed catching it, much to the amusement of both of them. 

Eventually bed seemed more sensible than worrying about the end of the rather predictable plot. Spike felt the blanket thrown over him again and snuggled down. It hadn’t been such a bad day after all. 

PART 7

Sunday started much as Saturday had, though the pace was slower. Xander did wake just on dawn but simply got up let Spike out and left the back door open (again) but this time apparently on purpose, then went back to bed and allowed himself to sleep in. 

Spike did his usual and then eyed off the small section of fence down the side of the house – if he could jump it he could get out and back into the property at will, not that he necessarily wanted to, or even needed to, it was just a matter of principle. Xander’s bedroom was on the other side of the house so it was a simple matter… If he didn’t make it no matter, all the scrabbling in the world would not be heard.

He paced backwards, eyed off the five foot or so fence as any Olympic high jumper might then sprinted as fast as he could over the fifteen or so meters and took off with his hind legs as hard as he could. Memories of vertical jumps as a vampire and the combination of his canine genetics (Husky ¾ and German shepherd 1/4) saw him all but soar over the fence with ease, sure he had to scrabble a bit on the way back – but it was a little bit of an uphill rise so in fact was higher on the return – but there was still no problem really.

He was his own keeper now in a way. It almost felt like the liberation of moving into the crypt after being the ‘captive vampire’ of the Scoobies when he first had his chip. He did it once more, just for reassurance then went inside, pushing the door closed as he had on the previous day. But he was too buzzed to be able to simply rest and wait, so instead decided to do a little of his own snooping around the house. 

Xander’s furniture was a combination of a few nice pieces: plasma television, one good couch, one obviously second hand, and a variety of incidentals – tables, lamps, indoor plants and objects obviously collected from… overseas? Spike inspected the collection in the lounge room, the numerous pieces of art on the walls and rolled his eyes at the dust buster on charge in the corner next to the fake fire. He had never picked Xander as a neat freak but now looking at the house more carefully, it was not only tidy for a ‘bachelor house’, but tastefully arranged and extremely clean. 

The study was more interesting. Though his dog form would not cooperate with the filing cabinet (yet – he *would* find a way!), there was enough on the shelves to tell him that Xander was successful at his job, several ‘employee of the month’ and Congratulations and Thanks for his project management role in various construction ventures. There was a single photograph of the Scoobies long left behind in his old life in Sunnydale. There was also one of Xander’s parents, which surprised Spike a little, but then most families had their problems and the child must eventually square with them, grow up and move on sometime. 

He was interested to see a framed certificate from The Red Cross, thanking him for his efforts in the troubled provinces of Eritrea, then another referring to Ghana. Bloody Africa and literally bloody, if one rather tatty news clipping, next to a photo of Xander with three children sitting on his knee, was to be believed. According to the date the White Hat must have left the USA for Africa almost immediately after the Sunnydale disaster.

The cupboard in the room opened easily with a little pawing. Stationary supplies were on the shelf at his eye level and up further he could just see a number of work type folders and a digital camera bag. On the floor level, there was an open shoe box which, when tugged out, revealed a neat pile of cards and letters from post Sunnydale to now. Spike dared not disturb it – rather he would indicate to Xander at some later stage and have his human explain each one to him. That was until he noted that the first four cards stuck slightly out from the rest and were therefore easily captured by teeth and placed on the floor. 

He licked the first card open and recognized Dawn’s rather girlie writing. She was still in Europe apparently, and most of the card was spent gushing to Xander about some new beau and the fact that she was going to England for the summer to study at Willow’s coven. The second card was a corporate Christmas card from someone called Steve Blass CEO who wished Xander ‘Happy Holidays’ with a personal note “Am hearing great things about your professional wins up north of the border – glad it all worked out for you. Merryn says Hi. S”

The next note was from Giles with a new address in England but little other news and the last was a simple postcard, all black with a tiny, red cracked heart in the top right corner. It had obviously either been hand delivered or in an envelope as there was no address or stamp. All it said on the back was, “I’m sorry I got a bit freaked after that third time. It’s me not you… You are sweet, luscious looking and a fab f@#$, but I really do love Aamon, and I don’t think any of us really wants to share. You have me as a friend always… Justin”

So Harris *was* a switch hitter. He knew there had to be an explanation for all those failed female relationships. Spike wished he’d known when he was still an unchipped – would have been a right lark to teach the boy a thing or two...No wonder Spike watching him jack off in the shower threw him for such a loop – probably thinkin’ of the latest captain of the boys’ swim team or some such. He also wondered if Xander was seeing anyone at the moment – or if he was even looking. Dammit if he changed back to vampire any time soon he would show Xander just how grateful he could really be and just how mind blowing being bitten when just at the cusp of climax assured the recipient an unforgettable, addictive, extended orgasm – whether filling the partner or being filled.

He carefully put each of the cards back in the box and eased it back to its place on the bottom shelf. He noted another box with lid on the left of the card box, but resisted the urge to look at it, since there was the sound of someone moving about the house. If Xander knew he had been messing with the human’s things then no doubt, this early in their renewed friendship, there might be problems. He reminded himself that it was really only his third day with Xander; that life wasn’t all that bad at the moment; and that he needed a plan to somehow let Xander know who he really was… or at least used to be.

As he wandered into the kitchen to wait for Xander to emerge, he began to wonder. How old was he? Dogs his size only lived to around sixteen. He would have to get the message across to Xander sooner rather than later if there was any chance of being restored to his former vampire form (and associated longevity).

The day progressed much as the previous one, though the shopping trips were replaced by some basic domestic duties, and a wash and grooming session for Spike. He was washed outside with a few buckets of warm water and Xander’s own shampoo, with the promise from Xander that he would go to the pet shop the following day for some other supplies. After a good hard shake he was toweled roughly, the sun would do the rest. On the last pass with the towel Spike grabbed the end with his teeth and began a tug of war that lasted twenty minutes, complete with growling and posturing on both sides. 

The sides of the deck and two broad steps down to ground level were completed, Spike again enjoying a late afternoon beer. There wasn’t even a comment from Xander this time as the bowl was produced. The evening meal was a T-bone steak, rice and vegetables for Xander and dry dog food, raw mince and an egg for Spike. (Spike had been skeptical of the dog food scenario back in the shelter but quickly discovered his new form was quick partial to the odd meaty flavor and associated crunch).

There was no television that evening, rather Xander had some work catch up on for the following day, and spent time pouring over some plans before making notes on the computer then printing them out for convenience on site. Consequently Spike was bored. So much so he requested to be let out into the back yard on four different occasions just to get Xander’s attention. In the end a frustrated Xander left the door open – despite the chilled air entering the house – stating, “If you’ve got the runs, you might have to stay outside for the night.”

In the end, Spike satisfied himself by circling around and around on the ‘retro’ shag pile carpet in the middle of the room as if to try to decide which way to lie. It had the right effect, with Xander huffing in annoyance, “Will you just lie down and be done with it! S#$@ Spike! I have to finish this!” Satisfied, Spike lay down rather pleased with himself. He could still be the ‘Big Annoying’, which wasn’t as exciting as the ‘Big Bad’, but still… give a dog time!

As Xander packed up and swung his chair around, Spike put his head on his paws and once again used the “Please love me, I’m *very* remorseful” blinking, blue eyed look.

“Oh come on you big baby, I needed to get all that done that’s all. Next time maybe I’ll just leave the television on for you or something.” Spike sat up a little and wagged his tail. The TV idea appealed, but really he had been quite pleased with the events of the evening. Still, he guessed that a repeat performance might garner a more negative reaction and he really did not want to sleep outside.

The following morning they ran just on dawn. Xander had to be onsite by 7.30am and that meant out the door by seven at the latest. Breakfast was Wheetabix, milk and a banana – with coffee to go. Spike was given a handful of dry food, and the remains of the previous night’s rice with the few vegetables and a beef stock cube dissolved in a small amount of hot water mashed through. A bowl of water was placed on the floor before Xander grabbed his insulated mug of coffee and tube of plans; slung his soft briefcase come laptop carrier over his shoulder; put his keys in his mouth while he opened the backdoor awkwardly for Spike (the instructions were for Spike to guard the house and push the door closed when he was done outside); patted the dog briefly then made a sprint for his car with the words “I’ll be home in no time buddy – you have a good day…”

The silence that followed the car backing out and heading down the street was followed by Spike feeling rather like a fifteen year old human left alone in the house for the day - sort of relieved and excited, but also just a little nervous and not sure what to do next. It was ridiculous! He shook himself hard as though he had just been washed and decided that he had to come up with a plan. The trouble was his husky/shepherd instincts, his desire to have company seemed to short-circuit any sensible thought for the moment. He settled on going outside.

It was early morning still, and he could hear the sounds of the family next door eating breakfast. And around half an hour later being sternly instructed to clean teeth, collect their lunch, take the garbage out, then a final shriek from a female voice, “I don’t care if you haven’t found your iPod! Your sister has to get to band practice… Just get in the car!” Spike had long reversed his human self’s wish to have a wife and family – this just confirmed his thoughts – though as he mused on vampire ‘families’, he decided that they were just as stressed and dysfunctional, but at least had the excuse of soullessness.

Then all went quiet again. He dug a hole in the builders-sand pile desisting when a bunch of angry ants, that had apparently moved in to make their nest in the convenient material, defended their territory quite ferociously, biting him twice on his sensitive nose. He urinated on their nest then scratched the majority of the sand he had removed back over the evidence (and their now flooded hole). The thought did occur, as he did so, that he never wanted to come across a demon sized ant!

He lay for a time on a couple of old army rugs Xander had folded and placed on the deck in just the right spot to catch most of the sun during the morning, and snoozed for a time. Around midday he rose, relieved himself again, and wandered inside. 

He padded downstairs and inspected the gym equipment, the fold out lounge/double bed and the pool table, sadly acknowledging that his hard earned skills at all things requiring an opposing thumb and human form were now near impossible to apply. Heading back up the stairs, Spike decided that if he was to survive like this he may as well pretend he was back in the crypt – or his apartment he had in LA… and watch daytime television… the question was, could he work the remote control.

The controls for the television, sound system and DVD/VCR were all neatly lined up on the low broad oak unit holding the huge plasma TV. Spike grabbed what he knew to be the television, mighty thankful to note it had been left on standby. He tried for almost twenty long minutes to maneuver the second toe’s claw on his right paw to the point where he could push it gently enough to turn on the equipment and not turn it off again. But once successful he was thrilled to find the channel changing was far easier. He still had to be gentle and ‘staccato’ in his push of the up-down button but managed to struggle through scrolling channels until there was something of interest. 

He began watching a soap opera he did not recognize and stuck with it for a few minutes before persevering with channel surfing and finding one of the sport channels. Ice hockey was bearable, the footage from the European Athletics tolerable, but after an hour or so of reasonable entertainment, he drew the line at watching golf and switched through ARTV to TV5 – both were French language stations originating from Quebec.

Spike hadn’t spoken French for some years but was absolutely fluent in days past and after the news headlines and a short ‘local interest’ program, Spike delighted ‘brushing up’ his linguistic skills as he watched afternoon movie - the 1990s film version of “Cyrano De Bergerac”. Eventually however even the television bored him. So as not to arouse too much suspicion, Spike flicked the remote a few times more and left it on the Cartoon Channel, hoping that Xander might have forgotten what he had last been watching. 

He checked the time – it was only 4.30pm. He had two plus hours to wait for Xander so decided that snooping was likely to be uninterrupted.

 

PART 8

Xander’s wardrobe was easy enough to access since it was not quite closed. Inside it was IKEA™ neat and not a sign of the garish clothes of a decade before. On one side was a large set of built in drawers and half hanging space, and the other was a full length space with suits and a couple of great coats, scarves etc with shoes placed in pairs underneath. Spike contemplated re-pairing them all then closing the door to let Xander worry, but decided to leave that for another day. It was then he spied a smallish chest – obviously Xander made – in the back right hand corner. Spike tugged it by the brass handle and was very pleased when it came easily, though knocked two pairs of shoes aside as he tugged it out into the room.

The latch was up, so he pushed hard at the lid with his nose and managed to flip it open. And now wasn’t this a surprise. Harris either had a serious kink, or was simply adventurous. Various lovely toys for boys plus lube, chocolate paint (already open) and a few ‘accessories’ were inside, nothing too extreme – just interesting. Lined cuffs, silk rope, one glass and one latex dildo, vibrator or two, very simple gag and a set of anal beads (in an unopened packet) were all in there. Spike was tempted to leave the items strewn on the floor but in the end packed them away and decided to look through Harris’s CD collection in the lounge room.

He found four albums of dismally soppy love songs, a number of dance music (rave variety) CDs, some classic rock albums, a few musicals and ‘French Conversation’ I, II and III. Spike decided then and there that if he *ever* got back to human form it would be his mission to instruct the whelp in *real* French language – of the Parisian variety along with a good smattering of culture and some decent French porn just to round out his education. In the end he left the tall stack alone and went to lie on the old couch. It was silent in the house but for the aerator in the large fish tank built into the wall between the hallway and the lounge.

With all quiet inside the house now, he pricked his ears as he heard a motor bike rev and turn the corner nearest their home, and registered at least three cars drive past around five thirty. Small children next door could be heard playing in their yard (neighbors on the right) and the sound of a radio and whistling from the neighbors on the left.

Half snoozing, Spike finally heard a car pull into the driveway around 6.45pm and literally bounded off the settee and sat by the front door, letting go his ‘human/vampire’ thoughts for a moment and switching to excited canine companion. He stood and sat, and stood and sat, and just could not seem to control his tail which alternately almost knocked over the occasional table in the hall or hit then thumped the floor with vigor, depending on his position.

Finally the key was in the door and Xander, carrying all that he had taken with him that morning and more pushed his way into the house, almost tripping over his excited new pet. “Hey! Steady on!! Give us a chance to put this lot down would you! Geez!!!!”

Spike backed off and lay down in supplication… but he *had* waited *all* day! He whined a very high pitched begging noise and blinked as though almost in tears. Xander threw his work things in the study then came back to his now rather upset looking welcoming party and squatted down in front of the dog.

“Geez Spike… Look… I missed you too, but I needed to put things down so we could have a proper welcome, OK? So come on buddy, come here and let me give you a good ruffling of the fur.” And with that Xander tipped to a kneel and began scratching and petting and definitely ruffling… Spike gave up all pretext of big bad vampire and ended up a panting excited mess of a dog.

Eventually Xander’s knees were becoming tender so he stood up and wandered to the back door, opening it again for his furred friend with a “Figure you might need it”, then retreated to the study to sort out a few things. Spike did need ‘the facilities’ and relieved himself then sniffed about a bit in the late dusk of the evening.

Upon going inside he spotted Xander sitting in the lounge, jacket off and a folder of papers open on the coffee table in front of him He had his head in his hands just looking tired. Spike didn’t bother entering the room – simply went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, taking it to his… Xander, and placing it carefully on the table. He sat quietly for a while then shuffled closer and pushed his head between the arms and the strong thigh, eventually resting a furry chin on the suited leg. 

Xander stayed in the same position for a while, but gradually sat up and took the beer, stroking his fast becoming treasured companion between the ears, tugging on the one closest gently, and whispered “Thanks buddy… Not gonna share today?” And strangely Spike, who had not really even thought about himself with the move for the bottle, felt quite moved. He lifted up a little and put his paw on Xander’s thigh for a moment and looked into the chocolate brown eye with his azure blue pair, willing Xander to see his gratitude. He then turned and fetched another beer then his bowl.

Xander poured a half into Spike’s bowl and watched quietly as the dog lapped with relish for a few moments but stopped – just like a friend at a pub might when preparing for a relax and a talk. Xander flicked on the sound system, quietly playing rather unusual music by ‘VAST’ and began by also taking a swig of his beer and sighing heavily, then addressed the dog.  
`  
“Sorry buddy, just had a hard day… You wouldn’t understand… Couple of things went wrong on site… I mean it wasn’t that bad, just a delivery didn’t come and the guys were a bit antsy ‘cause I asked them to change tasks at the last minute. Then we had a thing with the new apprentice Chris. The guys have decided he’s gay and… Ahhh geez Spike, don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Spike simply blinked and waited, accepting the stroking over his ears for what it was, a comfort for Xander rather than an attempt to pleasure his dog.

“Chris probably is gay… but how that could possibly be anyone else’s business, I’ll never know… besides he’s just a baby when it comes to any matters of the heart – he’s only nineteen! I had to say something to Jerry, but if we move him out of the general crew, he’ll be compromised on his work placement and experience. Jerry advised talking to Chris and encourage him endure until the week after next, but also have him document the incidents as they happen – to get a feel for the severity and how to deal with the taunting…” Spike rubbed his downy soft cheek against Xander’s leg then jumped up onto the couch and placed his head in Xander’s lap as his owner took the last swig of his beer in hand then reached for the second and held it without twisting off the lid.

“Could have been me though Spike… don’t you see… I am the one who should have been getting all the taunts. Demon magnet, charity case, ex-vengeance demon’s whipped boy, closet gay hankering after some blonde menace tied up in my basement (and doesn’t that sound wrong now on so many levels). Ghod Spike I remember the first time, I was just back from Africa and kind of getting back on my feet with a construction company in Portland… It was with an older guy, Mark, and I was so scared and he was… just so wonderful… and it felt like I had found myself in that moment, but then reality hit. I could never really tell anyone except for a few of my most trusted friends, and even then would have to choose carefully.

“Two weeks later, Mark announced he had a ‘regular friend’ and had really just wanted to open my eyes to who I really was. I mean, he was nice about it and even introduced me to a bunch of his friends, but I still felt… you know, like Zeppo Xander again, with a bit more dress sense and a hankering for the male form to partner with… Ahhh Spike… what I’ve found out since then… I really don’t want sex without love… I want companionship, friendship and… You know I wish you were human, or at least the blonde menace of a vampire… I *really* do. I think we’d make a fine pair.” 

He continued to stroke Spike gently and lay his head back, sinking into the couch and closing his good eye. Consequently he missed the slight shift in the magical signature of Spike and associated momentary flash of light over his ex-vampire, dog shaped friend. But… Spike felt it and wondered at the reason for the jolt through the fabric of the magical world.

Shortly after, Xander groaned and pushed himself up, “C’mon buddy – Salmon steaks and pasta for tonight… Figure you would like a bit of fish for a change… Stella at work even brought in some fresh lemons for everyone to take if they wanted them… So…”

Xander made his way to the kitchen with Spike close at heel. The dinner was prepared quickly. Water was boiled, Italian tomato sauce (basil, oregano, garlic and tomatoes) ‘nuked’, and pasta cooked, as both sides of the thick salmon pieces were seared and lightly cooked in butter with a hint of dill and pepper. Spike looked on with more than a little curiosity. He had not eaten fish since he was human and honestly could not really remember the flavor.

Xander served up and this time put Spike’s bowl right beside his own chair, Spike somewhat relieved that the human had thought better of leaving it on the table. Much as sitting there would have been nice, balancing on a normal kitchen chair and eating in that position would have been, sadly, very awkward at best in his current state. Instead he finished his meal quickly and sat patiently while Xander finished his, offering Spike the very last piece of salmon from the human’s plate. He ate it with relish – fish or at least salmon – was quite delicious. 

Dinner over and kitchen tidied, Xander did a little more work then sat watching television for a time, Spike invited to lie on a rug on the couch beside him. There was certainly a thrill in that. Bedtime was earlier than the previous night, and the daily pattern was repeated with the exception of Thursday when the run was replaced by a workout in the gym due to early morning rain (and later that day Spike had taken advantage of his ability to leap side fences in a single bound, availing himself of a walk in the park). 

By Saturday morning Spike was itching for a whole day of company. Sure it had been fun flying solo during the week, snooping, reading, television, lazing in the backyard… but the activities were really only a fill in until Xander came home. He had read through most of Dawn, Willow and Giles’ letters Xander had kept in the box – abandoning the idea of trying to get the rubber bands back around the cards and letters and satisfying himself with simply placing them all back in the box. 

He learned that Buffy was still in Italy and still with the Immortal as she had been when he and Angel… despite it seeming a lifetime ago he still growled regards the Immortal then grieved for his Sire and all that had happened. He knew Dawn was in England at Willow’s coven and that Giles was a regular visitor. He also knew now that Willow had returned from South America recently having had an amicable spilt with Kennedy who had apparently ‘moved on’ to a fellow slayer less than a month after Willow’s leaving the country. He also learned from Willow’s letter that she had every intention of visiting Xander over the coming Christmas. 

Spike had pondered that information all week. He had to have Xander realize his predicament before the witch arrived. She was the strongest witch on the planet – with all the ‘right’ connections (and the wrong ones if she went off the rails again) and perhaps his only hope of changing back. There was time… And he had to question his own thinking… Spending June to December in dog form was a long time – but it had already been two months or so. His worry was how easily his canine instincts seemed to kick in lately… He resolved to increase his reading and try to stay on top of the ‘human world’ intellectually.

Despite his contemplations and after all the private worry, Saturday was a joy! He literally bounced along as they went for the later morning run in bright morning sunlight – the smells of summer filling the air and the babble of the clear water coursing beside the running track making the whole experience just right.

Once again Spike was let loose from his lead and knew to stay close to his master’s side when other humans were around – particularly children. He also knew to slow his easy trot as his Xander slowed on the way back and they climbed the rise to the main road again.

Xander’s day was lazy - washing, cleaning and shopping all done in the company of his rather extraordinary new dog. He forewent going to the supermarket in preference to visiting the Farmer’s market further out of town. Spike walked at heel and even carried one of the Hessian shopping bags for Xander as the human collected fresh produce then filled Spike’s bag with a chicken, a bag of brown rice and lentils, and finally meat and home dried beef jerky. Xander carried the box of fruit and vegetables.

Xander stopped to chat to the butcher, Mike - one of Jerry’s friends from school days apparently. Spike put his bag down and sat patiently at Xander’s feet as the two chatted, and when the crowd of shoppers eased a bit, was rewarded by the Mike’s daughter with a lovely handful of diced beef on a Styrofoam tray. Spike ate carefully, licked the tray, then lifted it toward the girl as she finished serving yet another customer. She took it graciously, smiled then accepted the paw offered in thanks and grinned, exclaiming “Hey Dad! Check this out… How about this for manners?!”

Mike snorted and looked back at Xander, “Well blow me down with a feather! Haven’t seen that sorta thing since Lassie or Balto were on the TV… Where’d you say you get him?”

“Month ago, Jerry found him in a Kamloops pet rescue place… apparently he was found in the baggage compartment of one of those cross Canada tour buses. He’s certainly quite an intelligent dog – and well trained. Can’t imagine anyone getting rid of him! But he had no collar when he came to them.”

Mike grunted, “F#$%ing city bastards… looks like a Malamute – but could be a husky cross… have the same sort of taller stature and good nature. Looks like he’s got all the energy in the world – not to mention devotion to the ‘pack’ ie you!”

“No arguing here… Just worried he can get enough exercise. I’m away all day – trying to take him for a run every morning – but … anyway you don’t need to hear all this – thanks for the meat… Oh and Jerry said to tell you the Independence weekend for fishing – all welcome – we’ve got a few of the work guys and families and are just going to camp on Larry’s father’s property for a couple of nights. We figured everyone has a bit of camping gear and we can make a real weekend of it.”

“Market is on that week so we’ll have to come up late… but yeah… I’ll ring Jerry meself… Tell ya what, just a thought, we’ve got a couple of bitch Malamutes (mother and daughter) and have been doing some amateur sled running with them (summer stuff – wheels etc) Get Gracie to take him out of a day when you’re at work. She usually runs them around eleven before going to college or helping me with deliveries. Get a bit more condition on him and you’ll be surprised just how strong the breed can be.”

And so, after a weekend of compacting crushed rock, spreading and evening sand (with Rob the neighbor and Jerry’s kind assistance), then laying pavers, the back was all but done – next weekend and many to follow would be taken up by more visits to the hardware store and the plant nursery, and gradually transforming the backyard into something beautiful for Spike and Xander to enjoy.

Spike had a wonderful day in charge of keeping Jerry’s twin boys occupied and out of mischief. Xander permitted them play in the front yard – with strict instructions to Spike to keep them safe. Spike would have rolled his eyes if he could. They developed their own game of tag, the boys tucking a tea towel into their pants and the aim was to try to grab each other’s tail. The boys had the advantage as far as having two arms and tails that didn’t hurt if tugged – but Spike was so much quicker.

They were joined by Rob’s three children not long after and were all eventually invited to the park by the mother of the three, Pippa, who smiled as she leaned on a tree in their yard and observed the innocent game and the actions of their neighbour Xander’s dog. He was magnificent – and though in her opinion a little too thin – was gentle and patient – even allowing himself to get ‘caught’ once or twice, but fast redeeming himself by stealing three tea towels in a quick succession and handing them to her youngest (the 6 yo), as though it had been Jess’s win before the others even realized.

Game over, cool drinks were delivered to the workers and the ‘players’ then the children were escorted to the park, Spike putting up with the lead but making sure Pippa could see he was so well behaved it was unnecessary. Pippa also had their own little Tilley – a very young rather excitable West Highland terrier, on a lead. Spike made a point of growling low when they first met. She immediately rolled onto her back in submission and he licked her acknowledging his role in the pecking order. She was sweet and irrepressibly happy about going for a walk on the sunny spring afternoon.

A suitable supervision bench was found for Pippa and the dogs sat patiently for a time until finally, when most of the other children in the park had departed, they were let off their leads and allowed to participate. Tilley ran around enthusiastically but really didn’t understand the game of modified T-ball at all. Spike smiled internally as he tagged yet another of the twins before they made it to the only base.

Tristan complained bitterly as he joined the field again, “Oh hey! I say we ban Spike from tagging – he’s too quick!” Carl the second of the pigeon pair rolled his eyes.

“Hey *whiney boy*! He caught me out… You’re just a bad sport now get on the field and shut it!”

It was getting late, Tilley had long since ‘retired’ to a place at Pippa’s feet so the game was called. The children all ran on ahead a little way but were trained to stop at intersections so there was little worry. Pippa patted Spike’s side as he waited patiently for the lead to be reattached to his slip-chain collar and said in a soothing singsong voice, “Good boy… Good boy Spike… You did *so* well with the children… Good boy!” Then switched her attention to Tilley, this time it was baby talk and if Spike could have been ill he would have – no wonder the mutt was slightly daft! 

“That’s it my baby… you just sit in mummy’s arms and I’ll carry you, poor little love… Dinner’s waiting when we get back… You’ll like that won’t you… Yes you will…”

Spike was relieved to greet Xander again. He had exercised enough to feel calm but really was over the ‘child’ factor – of any species! The evening was a barbeque using the newly purchased gas ‘Super-Grill’, swiftly created salads by Jerry’s wife, Carrie and a blushing Pippa - the latter courtesy of the announced ‘another one due’ by proud dad Rob, and toasted by beer and a hastily purchased bottle of champagne some hour later. 

Children were fed first – sausages and bread with a few ‘compulsory’ greens - then the five were set up (with the dogs) in front of the DVD – Madagascar the choice. Spike absented himself as soon as all were settled, preferring adult company.

By the time he pushed through the open back door, the adults had all but finished their meal. The odd variety of chairs were now circled around a ‘brasserie’ of sorts – really an old washing machine inner – perfect for the purpose once on a home soldered stand. The fire was warm, the conversation likewise. Spike initially lay at his Xander’s feet but eventually sat up and placed his chin on Xander’s right thigh, resting for the rest of the evening and accepting the gentle petting. The company didn’t miss the affection or the calm of their usually ‘driven’ host in the presence of his new pet.

The following four weeks all passed easily. Weekends were spent fixing the garden, and weeks were very similar, though Spike was now walked by Pippa whenever she ventured to the shop on foot – his presence apparently calming the skittish Tilley. 

His experience as ‘summer sled dog’ was reportedly delayed due to an ankle spraining at basketball by the ‘driver’, but it mattered little. Spike felt settled – well as settled as one could be as a vampire changed to dog. Xander seemed to forget he wasn’t human when they were alone of an evening, and if he were honest, it felt very like the few times pre Hellmouth closure when they were… if either of them had been honest… friends.

The following weekend was the fishing trip.

 

PART 9

The fishing adventure was wonderful – but for the silly Tilley and her crying of a night, until the children ‘snuck’ her into their tent and Spike had *not* felt sorry for growling a little at her when she was making all they fuss, almost relieved when the whining fell quiet. There really was no accounting for parentage. She was genuinely a product of genetics, and somewhere in producing a pretty lapdog some of the breed of the intelligence had simply been lost. Still she was a rather sweet pooch, if a little over indulged, just not terribly cut out for the rough of the camping.

Spike followed Xander carefully then sat at his feet while the rest of the group spread out along the river to cast. Night time was filled with relaxed tall tales around an open fire, Spike fetched beers (much to the amusement of the others), fine freshly grilled fish and condiments, port and good coffee. It was an early retirement due to lack of light but nobody minded. 

Spike was allowed into Xander’s tent after everyone else was settled and snuggled against the sleeping bag containing his friend. Xander had packed an old crochet rug that was a little ugly on the colorful side but was just the cover a well furred husky needed to be pampered and toasty in slumber. Waking on the second night with Xander hugging him and mumbling in his sleep had Spike momentarily confused – especially when a still fully asleep Xander begged the Powers that Be to “C‘on give h’m back *pleee* didn’ deserve-die… save… me n’ eye – too stupid too mmrrrfffgrrr how I felt… *wish* he was still here… jus’ once t’ say… hrrmphh” 

The jolt through the magical fabric was real but the interpretation was tricky. Spike unwilling to hope but each time it occurred there was certainly a slightly different accent to the sensation, perhaps it was one of those three wishes things, or perhaps it was nothing.

He was lying in the arms of a man he was fast coming to love, to think of as Master, a man who mumbled sweet nothings about Spike in his sleep and hugged him. Spike gave himself a mental kick. Life wasn’t that bad really… after all he had the sun, good food and relative freedom, and a friend who loved him (if the arm around his furry torso was any indication). 

By their third day of fishing, the ex-vampire had resolved simply to live with his altered state and did what Spike always had done – make the best of it… And the best meant pouncing on a stray salmon that had ventured into the tributary rather early in the season. The best of it meant capturing the trout on his ‘master’s’ hook without making a puncture. And the best of it was lying with Xander on their third night and the human in question doing the usual in his sleep – and Spike being pulled into a close hug and sharing the warmth of spirit and body heat.

The sled races were again discussed as they drove for home – Xander jovial and with seven fine salmon on ice in the rear of the truck, satisfied the weekend had been a success. 

A day post fishing trip, Spike was on a lead and heading for Gracie’s place. The girl was tall, a little lanky, but incredibly fit! As were her canine charges. Spike wished for his vampire abilities but sadly they were denied. However, over the ensuing three weeks, he was pleasantly surprised to find his new form was quite well adapted to running at pace. 

There was a slight altercation on the third morning following their run– but thankfully Gracie was none the wiser. Deefer (yes… d for dog) was a handsome black and white Malamute who was the lead dog just a little too full of himself for Spike’s liking… particularly after he ‘subdued’ a younger female husky Chloe, urinating on her when she had already acknowledged his supremacy. Spike pushed her to the drinking bowl and gently tipped the water over the offended fur. She licked his face in gratitude, and it was all Deefer needed to pick a fight.

What the dog did not expect however, was an ex-vampire now canine with over a hundred years of fighting the good (and bad) fight. By the end of the very swift altercation there was a new pecking order with Deefer acknowledging Spike as alpha, as did all other six dogs (and a very pretty young female husky was instantly devoted to Spike). Gracie noted the shift the following day and tied Chloe opposite Spike – Deefer was still at the head of the pack, but the group knew who was really in charge. 

Over the following weeks the joy of being collected from Xander’s back yard and led to Gracie’s truck and joined the other seven dogs. Bigger teams would have up to eleven but Gracie was a relative beginner and starting out small, learning training techniques and developing relationships with her dogs. 

Spike gradually got the hang of pulling just far enough away from the central tether, and also respond to Deefer’s lead. With the encouragement and instructions of Gracie’s shrill voice, he began to pull harder and faster, eventually seeing Chloe relegated to the next row down, and a stronger very black husky Mac replacing her opposite, (though she was now directly behind him and could touch when they were resting). It was only four weeks until their first race and Spike was genuinely excited.

Spike knew he was regaining form (albeit a dog one!), muscles were filling out and his coat was thicker. Xander rejoiced in his dear canine friend’s improved condition, and had taken to grooming him of an evening – something they both enjoyed… but for that one time… the collar…

He’d been wearing it since Kamloops. The loose chain collar, he hardly even noticed it any more. But then Xander had come home somewhat excited and took it off(!) and Spike… panicked. There was no logic to the feeling, he simply began to whimper and could not help but shiver even though they were inside

He remembered no collar. No collar meant hunger and beatings and trying to get… somewhere safe! Had he jumped the fence once too often? Had he forgotten to put the DVDs back or the television on the correct channel? Or perhaps Gracie was disappointed with him…? Had Xander decided to sell him for some reason – he had read that Xander had been given a promotion – did that mean moving and no place for him?

And then Xander… his Master, for now Spike really had accepted the former Scoobie as ‘Master’… pulled out a beautiful silver chain and fixed it around the furry neck. It was thick enough to be a collar, but more than pretty enough to be the finest jewelry chain designed for a human. And Spike didn’t miss that his dear friend had placed a similar adornment around his own neck. 

The words “See Spike, now we match” drew a sigh of devotion from the dog and saw the ex-vampire again lick his friend’s hand. If Spike had words they would have been pointless. He realized, in that moment he *truly* loved Xander in his current state, was devoted even… and if that meant another ten years before his canine body gave out then so be it. Spike felt a measure of contentment in that thought – something he had *never* experienced as a vampire, and only fleetingly as human. His place was by his master’s side, and beside the bed on the plushy mat with the rug covered him. He was clean, fed and watered, there were activities and a measure of freedom. And he knew Xander loved him. What vampire human or dog could fail but be content.

It was his sixth month as a dog and Spike’s natural penchant for protection and loyalty was only enhanced by his canine instincts. And there was more, Xander loved him, held him, pampered him, fed him from his own plate… shared life with him. But now the problem was that Xander had started to go ‘out’ to find human company.

The first night was easy enough, Spike greeted the taxi as Xander arrived home very much later than usual, and put up with the ‘stayout’ being apparently distracted when he came in smelling of alcohol, smoke and other men. Then he went out again Friday and the following Saturday *and* Monday nights and it was more of a worry as the smell became of a single man. On the fifth night *the he* arrived at their door, with Xander, to stay! And Spike was relegated to the kitchen to sleep.

He made a point of lying over the central heating duct (hoping to overheat the element and cause the alarm to go off) while the two ‘snuggled’ in the lounge, and he then tried to ignore the enthusiastic groans and expressions of lust and lovemaking as Xander ‘topped’ his new friend. 

Spike checked in the morning after Xander went to work, relieved that it had been safe sex – that was something at least. But Spike was suspicious of this ‘Dillan’. The young man was just a little too enthusiastic and attentive, his hackles went up when the young man entered. He was almost sure that the ‘Powers that Screw You’ were playing on the fact that Xander needed a good f#$% occasionally just like any other bloke… but this man… it was too easy somehow. Spike made a point of growling as his taxi left, getting the response, “Oh Spike – you have nothing to be jealous about… and I’m sure you’ll come to like him.”

Spike turned heel abruptly left his master’s side and went outside to sit on the deck in the morning sunshine and sulk. He just knew there was something up – his vampire experience could pick a crooked character a mile off – hell he had deliberately hunted them for years. Xander was an easy target for a pretty boy and when they turned up together after dinner and an evening of dance for following Friday, Spike was almost ill to note that this Dillan had put white blonde tips all through his hair, had it swept into a mini Mohawk and had eyeliner on. With his ‘groovy’ casual clothes it looked far too try hard. The ‘do’ made the face look fat and round, and the clothing likewise with the body. What was Xander thinking!?

So the following morning, instead of their usual run and quiet time together, it was the Dillan and Xander show – and apparently Dillan was staying another night! Spike’s toileting and feeding was relegated to more of a tedious routine, and the usual quiet two days of company he spent with his old friend, now Master, gone. But being ignored had its uses, something he had learned as both human and vampire.

His plushy sleeping mat was in the kitchen, comfortably by one of the central heating ducts, and doggy ears and nose were still as sharp as his vampire days.

He stilled and observed from his sleeping place as the ‘friend’ entered the lounge room. The devious Dillan was on his mobile. It was four am on a Monday. If Spike hadn’t been able to read the time he just… knew. Not the time a chap would normally wander the house unless to attend the bathroom or sneak a snack– and certainly not the time that one would deliberately search for then sequester the spare keys, or for that matter, take digital images on one’s phone of potentially saleable items. 

Monday was the usual – but that the young ‘innocent’ Dillan was on the block. Spike knew the look - Xander was still in the mood for romance and lusting after the younger man after two weeks or more of seeing each other. Kisses were had over coffee and Dillan left first to Spike’s relief. Xander fare welled his pet sans morning run but with a healthy dose of petting. 

The pattern of inattention was not deliberate on Xander’s part, but Spike was a dab hand at spotting a manipulative bastard… He had, after all, spent twenty or so years as his Grandsire Angelus’ main project. So instead of anger or malice he chose observation. Something that in the end may have saved his life… well that and he was not ready to die… at least *not* at the hand of this little human upstart.

It was that Monday that changed everything. Spike had been drugged too many times to believe that two strangers who let themselves in with Xander’s spare key around midday, were up to anything but no good. They were pleasant enough…for a couple of thieves, and invited him to come out into the yard. They ruffled his fur and played for a bit then filled his outdoor drinking bowl with a rather large serve of premium diced mince. 

Spike not only smelt a rat, but rat poison and swiftly took the bowl to the rear of the garden, as though to protect his prize. He buried the contents swiftly and effectively, hoping that the local wildlife did not fall for the tasty morsels and partake of a deadly repast. But his own deception was incomplete, though fortunately his acting skills of fifteen decades plus were still in tact.

His assailants were observing at the kitchen window so the dog did as expected, and staggered toward the back door, dramatically fell up the two steps and made it into the laundry where he collapsed (with appropriate tongue out panting of course). And the ruse was complete, but for one addition Spike knew he could pull off.

He was perfectly still as the two thieves came to inspect – even hanging out his long tongue for effect, and allowing a measure of doggy drool and urine to spoil the surroundings – consistent with a ‘death’ (but not quite consistent with the description on the packet had they been careful enough to read them), but it had the desired effect.

Despite Spike’s ‘tender’ age of one and a half plus centuries, computers and new technologies seemed to come relatively easily when it came to turning the bloody thing on and off – but once again the challenge of no longer having human hands… well… he had always been a one digit typist (stupid ‘qwerty’!) 

The computer was on in the back room and Spike estimated he had thirty or so seconds to try plan a before the series to g would be needed.

He restored the computer screen which luckily had some personal mail on it one from Xander’s work to his Hotmail address at home. Spike managed to hit reply, then simply put “Xan hous bieg robbd now! Home n polic plee. S” and sent it with great effort as the mouse kept slipping. But it was done and he had the sense to turn the screen off before using the open back door for an escape leaping the neighbor’s side fence bolted to the neighbor’s backdoor. He began excitedly pawing at the rear door and barking for Tilley. Eventually Pippa came out to see what all the ruckus was about and Spike simply took her wrist and gently pulled her to the side fence. She had a clear view of what was going on and ran inside to get the police. 

Spike hurdled the fence again then over the fence that let him out into their own yard but stayed slightly behind a large camellia bush and waited for his chance. The two thieves thought Spike was dead and he needed a distraction to give the police time to arrive so staggered around the corner and flopped dramatically in halfway down the front steps tail to them, as though he had staggered up the hall when they weren’t looking.

“F%^&ing hell Nev! Frikken dog wasn’t dead.” 

“Well he’s practically dead in’ e! S#$t, I’m startin’ to loose the TV – just let’s backup and see if we can angle round it.” And as they did so Spike moved ever so slightly more to the right.

“Hang on, *Hang on*!! He’s gone the other way now.”

“Who’s gone the uver way? Geez make up yer mind!” Spike could hear the faint sirens in distance but definitely heading their way, and since they had the plasma television in arms, Spike needed them to put it down before all hell broke loose so he slid until completely covering one of the steps.

“Look, put this down in there, you check through the china – anything looks like we could hock it, bring it, meanwhile I’’ll deal with the mutt, can’t be that hard to push one groggy mutt downstairs! 

With the plasma TV on the ground. The other thief began searching for everything else saleable and Nev moved to try to move Spike – more easily said that done! Both so determined in their task that first one then two cars arrived. 

‘Mr. I-am-pushing-the-dog’ Nev was immediately apprehended in no small part to Spike who immediately latched on to the man’s leg and stilled him.

A yell from the second in command, “We’ve lost the other guy – he’s going over fences.”

Spike knew the fences and the smell of ‘the robber’ as he ran and tried to hide. Spike was on him in seconds with minimum of effort – another policeman followed fast behind.

In the ensuing weeks a full investigation found Dillan and his group of ‘assistants’, had virtually the same modus operandi. Seduce, gain trust (and the key), establish the family routine, and eliminate any security system.

Xander returned home as fast as he could only to be faced with a scene of triumph and confusion, police, and a crowd around the *wonderful* husky… The resulting week would be the most definitely a celebration for Spike. There would eventually be a certificate awarded. But that night was most definitely for the two of them… and something else. 

Xander indicated the bed and Spike willingly joined him. They hugged and Xander caressed the pretty fur then kissed the end of his nose. “I could not believe the Email came from you?! It did come from you didn’t it??”

Spike licked Xander’s nose and all but grinned.

Xander flicked off the lamp kissed one of Spike’s ears in the dark and mumbled, “Then we have some serious typing to do in the morning!”

……………………………………………………..  
Not sure how long it will take to update as typist is ill and will be doing hospital time for 2 – 3 weeks, depending on progress. Apologies J

……………………………………………………….  
PART 10

Xander seemed to have forgotten the typing incident the following day. He rose just before dawn and rather than taking his usual run, he simply set about fixing up the house. He swiftly put all the electrical equipment back in place and tidied the cupboards that had been left ‘for tomorrow’ the previous night. After police reports and charges and spending time with the neighbors (as a thank you), both dog and master were exhausted.

After watching Xander race against time to get the house in order (and really unable to do much at all bar carrying some of the smaller items), Spike gave his Master a tug by the shorts. It was almost seven and Xander was hardly ready for work so the dog pulled him toward the shower. 

“All right, all right buddy! I’ll have a *quick* shower and we’ll sort anything else later OK? I told Jerry I’d be a bit late…” He distractedly pulled his shirt over his head and wandered into the bathroom. He stopped disrobing with his pants around his knees and looked up at Spike. “Hey… Gracie’s not running you ‘til Friday… You wanna come with today? We’re onsite most of the day – long as you can behave. Can’t happen everyday but just for now… I’d really like you with me today, and if it rains you can sit in the truck yeah.”

Spike was watching from the bathroom door and more than a little distracted by the view of a more mature, leaner Xander’s form (with very nice thighs and nether regions). He mentally shook himself as he realized what was being said. The prospect of a trip out for the day – to be included in Xander’s day – was wonderful. He wagged his tail enthusiastically then turned to leave Xander to his ablutions.

Spike knew the breakfast would be rushed, so helped himself to dry food and an egg (shells *blagghh*), drank water from his bowl then carefully pulled a bottle of orange juice and the milk from the front of the fridge, put it on the table then found the granola box in the cupboard and did likewise (bowl and spoon were absent due to cupboard and drawer issues). Finally, he hit the lever on the auto-coffee maker and the pre-prepared machine burst into action.

Xander was so distracted in his rush to get ready that he did not really notice, absently getting bowl, cutlery and glass… until… “Where’d I put my paper?” He suddenly realized his routine was all off. He had not let Spike out for an early morning tinkle, in fact neither of them had been outside. He hadn’t put out the breakfast materials, nor had he turned on the coffee. Xander pondered the implications as he opened the back door, Spike quickly relieved a near bursting bladder in the usual spot then leapt the side fence, picked up the paper from the front lawn, returned the same way and dropped it at Xander’s feet as he sat munching on his breakfast.

“How did you? OK that means you can jump the fence!! I should have known… Anyway, no time to worry now. I guess you’ve already closed the door… so get your lead while I grab a coffee to go and we’re off.”

Spike complied immediately but then gave himself a mental kick as he leapt up into the backseat of the truck… The simple act of collecting the paper may just have cost him the side fence freedom trail.

The trip to work was pleasant and Spike sat up, appreciating for the first time, the city of Calgary. Xander pointed out the University, gesticulated toward city central and general direction of Edmonton (apparently where Jerry’s wife was taking the boys to some mall or other – Spike could think of nothing worse). Finally Xander began to chat about where they were really headed and what was planned that day… until finally they were at the site. 

The skeleton of a large structure’s foundations, obviously near completion were somewhat dwarfed by the other similar infant structures gracing a very large site. The cranes were already onsite and Jerry waved Xander over to the group of men standing by the cluster of construction cabins. The work Xander and Jerry were overseeing today was the successful pouring of the base foundations on building one and the second team setting up the scaffolding for the following week’s pour on the adjacent site. 

Both were part of a multimillion dollar development - an estate of ‘upscale’ office buildings, each large structure, a maximum five stories high and designed to have its own unique personality and style, linked by broad expanses of parkland with one of the largest underground carparks in Calgary. The car park was the most difficult part of the build as far as the project managers were concerned as it had to run underneath all seven buildings, though a not unfamiliar idea considering the freeze of the Alberta winters. 

Spike saw mostly a *massive* hole, and thought privately to himself that he could have saved them a whole lot of digging if only there had been a Hellmouth and he had an amulet. He was still in reminisce mode as he followed dutifully behind Xander – the lead irrelevant - so much so he almost ran directly into Xander’s legs when the man stopped. He quickly took right flank and sat in perfect form.

“Geez Harris! This the dog Jer tells us brings beers and catches thieves.” The speaker was a strapping young, blonde, bearded, man who Spike could easily imagine having Viking horns poking from his hard hat. “He looks just like my Jess eyyy.” The Viking (Ben) squatted down and gave Spike a sniff of his hand then proceeded to give him a good old rough up of the fur. “Yeah got a good one here Harris. Gonna race ‘im?"

“He’s been training with Gracie Cleary most days – just to get a run – you know…”

Ben stood and grinned, “Yeah then he’ll be racing alright – she’s got an eye for the good ones.”

Spike felt a sting of pride but then was reminded of his place on the site, that of Xander’s pet with the requirement that he be on his best behavior. Xander unclipped the lead and Spike stayed at heel as Xander listened to the rest of Jerry’s overview briefing, then took over with the details and assignments for each of the crews. Spike could see just why Jerry and Xander made such a good pair, where Jerry was a big ideas man, Xander was meticulous with detail and had the same easy rapport with the other workers as he had with the Scoobies of old – although the level of respect he commanded was obviously significantly greater.

Spike followed Xander as he went over various parts of the site with the foreman of each crew as he checked all aspects of the preparations and consulted with then, until finally, around mid morning the call was made to begin the pour and the purpose made huge nozzle directed into the site from above, began to pump concrete at an amazing rate.

Lunch was called in two shifts, Xander and Jerry checking in with all the crews as they came in – there were some minor concerns but essentially there was nothing too major and as the day was fairly sunny, most sat outside to munch and talk. Spike benefiting from the occasional piece of ham or chicken thrown his way, and as he refused to eat dust covered food, the skill of catching the tidbits (practiced with popcorn every ‘movie night’) caused great amusement and found him garnering more food than the workers probably meant to offer.

At one stage Xander leaned down and whispered, “Better watch it… that racing figure of yours ’ll end up as sumo puppy!” Spike tried for a disparaging look but wasn’t quite sure if he pulled it off.

The second half of the day was more of the same, so Spike simply flopped down near Xander’s truck on the shady side and slept. He was having a wonderful dream with rather confused imagery of him as vampire hunting alongside Dru somewhere in Belgium; then it was muddled with a chase of some description and they were running; which changed to Angelus and he in St Petersburg running in the snow laughing; before changing again to Xander and he running toward a fight in Sunnydale; finally it was the sled team and him as a vampire but still tethered in his place on Gracie’s husky team, and they were running toward… the alley, toward where he had last seen Holland Manners but it was Xander standing on the spot. Xander had his arms open, welcoming him, cheering him on, calling for him by name. “Come on, come to me Spike… I need you to come to me. Come on… Spike come on.” And he was running so hard, but just as he made it into the beloved arms… 

He woke in his dog form to Xander’s gentle petting. “Come on buddy, you were having a bad dream… you run like that in your sleep all the time and you’ll be too tired for our morning run!” Spike shook himself a little, dreams like that didn’t just happen by chance. He spent the next twenty minutes lying at Xander’s feet desperately trying to figure the meaning.

The crews were heading home but Jerry and Xander stayed behind for a time planning the basic goals for the following day. As it happened they had been discussing keeping track of all workers on site as the days continued and the mechanism for ensuring everyone’s safety. Spike was lying patiently at Xander’s feet until Xander casually mentioned Spike’s escapades the day before with the thieves and also the morning paper incident.

“It’s part of my thinking you know… There’s more to him… There’s a whole bunch of stuff that makes him seem more than… you know, a dog.”

“Hey Xan… come on he’s just a really bright, well trained *canine* companion, anyone would think that… I’ll bet he can spell too… Look… You’ve had bad luck in love, and regardless, your dog should be your best friend and Spike is loyal, strong and smart. Just appreciate him for what he is eyy? Don’t read more into it, that’s just getting too weird.” 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. The newspaper thingy this morning has me worried though. I mean he jumped the fence and bought in the paper this morning. Jer… that means he can escape anytime and be hit or end up God knows only where… I just couldn’t bear to lose him you know…”

Jerry patted his colleague on the arm, “It’s called a microchip Xan - vet puts it just under the skin and Bob’s your uncle. Vet we go to ‘ll do it for just under fifty dollars pretty much on the spot.”

Xander grunted his acknowledgment then started to discuss other things, but Spike heard enough – lab, white coat, chip… Gahhh!!! 

He took off in the direction of Xander’s car and hid underneath curling up as small as he could near the back wheel. Xander would really chip him again would he? Why? Why would a friend do that to him? Xander had *seen* what happened when the last chip went wrong! He’d witnessed the agony, seen the helplessness time and time again… How could he even consider it?

By the time Xander found him (after a considerable number of frantic minutes of both he and Jerry calling and searching the site) Spike was all but comatose with fear. When Xander’s hand touched him he visibly flinched and whimpered.

“Jeez Jerry… What do you reckon has spooked him?”

“Dunno… maybe he just saw something that reminded him of, you know, something from before you got him…”

After several minutes of unsuccessfully attempting to coax the terrified dog from under the vehicle, Xander finally resorted to crawling under the pickup and clipping on Spike’s lead then physically hauling him out and pushing him into the car. A hurried farewell was followed by a very worried Xander driving home as though on automatic but for constantly checking his rear vision mirror to try to assess Spike’s condition.

Usually if they had been out and about, Spike bounced from the vehicle enthusiastically. This time it was a reluctant drop to the ground and tail down dejected walk to the door. He was to be chipped. Xander had mentioned the vet several times on the way home in the car, and though it really had been in the context of Xander worrying regards Spike’s sudden change of demeanor and listlessness, Spike’s mind had been kidnapped by thoughts of “Chip, Pain, Hunger, Chip, Pain, Pain”.

As soon as his lead was released Spike padded slowly to the bedroom and curled up miserably on his sleeping mat. He couldn’t seem to sort out what to do. He didn’t *want* to run away again... there was no where to go. One simple selfless act of fetching the paper and he was being condemned. He heard Xander call Gracie and talked to her at length. She arrived half an hour later.

The bedroom light went on and Spike heard his master’s voice, “He’s in here.” Two sets of hands began to gently pet him but he was too tense and upset to even respond other than a nervous twitch as his ears were touched.

Where Gracie’s voice when they were training was normally shrill and commanding, it was now quiet and concerned as she spoke to him like she would a frightened pup. “Come on sweetie… What’s wrong hmmm? Did some big old bad thing frighten you? Come on… Where’s my handsome leader of the pack? Your master is *so* worried… Gracie is worried for you too. What’ll we do tomorrow if you can’t be there? Chloe won’t run without you to chase… She really does fancy you, you know. Come on love… Come on… You can tell Gracie…”

Spike simply lifted his furry chin onto her lap closed his eyes and let both humans stroke him for the next few minutes while they talked.

“Xander, I really don’t think he looks ill per se. You know dogs like your beauty here are incredibly switched on to things around them – you know emotions and such. Do you remember when he went to hide?”

“Not really – Jerry and I (you know Jerry…) were discussing tomorrow’s work is all – I guess we were worried about the safety of the men that sort of thing, few things happened today that could have gone wrong but luckily didn’t and we need to tighten things up a lot. Some of the guys haven’t worked on a job this big before and they simply have to keep tabs on each other. Maybe that’s what Spike picked up on.”

“Could be… Maybe he’s worried about you too… if he thinks you are in danger and he can’t be there every day (well I’m assuming that). Look, if he’s still like this tomorrow give me a call – I’ll come over early and take him for a walk by himself before training – distract him a little while you’re at work.”

The conversation ended there. Spike and Xander slept restlessly, both having eaten little and worried much. And the following day Gracie did as promised, plus gave Spike a lovely brush down before their training session. Meanwhile, every time Xander had a spare moment he worried, and pondered several things.

What had been said *really* between he and Jerry… they were talking about the men then he had talked about Spike, then the vet had been mentioned… The Vet! That had to be it… and here he had gone saying that word on the way home too. Then he contemplated Gracie’s “I wish you could tell me” statement, and remembered the Email from the day of the robbery. If Spike really could spell, type, maybe…

The end of the day could not come quickly enough and as the very first light dust of late autumn snow fell, Jerry sent him home early.

Xander arrived home minutes before Gracie delivered Spike, claiming he had run well and seemed ‘cheerier’ than the previous day. 

Spike expected the warm welcome but not being immediately led into the home office where the computer was already booted up. In that moment he realized what Xander was up to and knew, this was his chance, perhaps his *only* chance, to open real communication. 

PART 11

Xander was unsure whether he was being completely ridiculous or whether there might be something to his suspicions, but either way was utterly unsure how to begin. What does one say to your pet when you want them to what…? Type something?

He knelt down and took Spike’s furry face in his hands, and made sure the dog’s baby blue eyes were fixed firmly on his one chocolate one. “Now listen buddy, I know something is bothering you, and I am not sure but I think you can spell or read or something, and I’m not sure how and you remind me so much of an old friend, which is ridiculous I know cause he wasn’t even a well he… and it’s probably wishful thinking but I…” The babble was halted in its tracks with a solid doggy lick to the face, causing Xander to fall backwards and garnering a “Hey no licking of the Xanma…” But by that stage Spike had pushed up onto his hind legs so as to reach the keyboard.

Xander watched with incredulous fascination as the canine angled his right paw just so and the second nail slowly spelt “nochip0”.

Xander couldn’t quite believe it, then realized the difficulty the husky was having due to the height of the keyboard. “Wait… Wait! I’ll just get this down for you” promptly rearranging the computer until the keyboard was on a coffee table dragged in from the lounge. Spike could easily sit, leaning his left leg on the table and carefully typing with his right mid nail.

Xander kept staring at the dog until Spike became quite agitated and spelt slowly “wha lookin at git.” To which Xander whispered, “Only one person I know used to say that...”

Spike was trying desperately to abbreviate without losing the meaning. The next text to appear was “spel me wil thbloody”

Xander was still in shock that there was a dialogue at all but then realized what had been typed and the implications! It was followed by an utterly confused “But Spike died closing the Hellmouth!”

Spike carefully typed “no cameback”.

“Oh Ghod Spike! As a dog – instead of frying you the Powers made you into a dog?!” He immediately hugged the dog so tight that Spike realized needing to breathe really did have some drawbacks. Spike decided it was pointless at this juncture to mention the in between with Angel and… it was all too painful (not to mention bloody difficult with the typing!) But he knew that now… well… he really didn’t know anything but that at least Xander was aware of – and accepted - who was really inside the fur. Thank goodness for a Hellmouth upbringing and a sense of the anything is possible.

Xander didn’t seem to be able to let go, though Spike did manage to shuffle onto his lap a little more and be cuddled further down rather than suffer asphyxiation. They sat for many minutes, Spike finally conscious of tears wetting his fur as a gentle rocking started. He put his muzzle on Xander’s shoulder and gave in to his own grief and relief.

Xander’s backside was almost numb by the time the two disentangled. He sniffed hard and wiped his nose with the back of his hand which resulted in a rather strange moustache of dirt as he had yet to wash after work. Spike would have snorted but was too emotional to do anything but allow his friend to stand.

Nothing had really changed, but everything had. Their meal was had in silence, Xander cooking a rice dish, halving the mince portion and serving Spike the uncooked amount supplemented with the rice and vegetables.

After dinner and the clean up Xander really was at a bit of a loss, so Spike took the lead, tugging at his clothes and pulled him toward the lounge room. Xander sat on the couch but rather than join him Spike placed himself directly in front in a deliberate attempt to start a ‘conversation’. It worked.

“We need to sort out some way for you to tell me what you want, need… I don’t know… think without needing that stupid keyboard – although I’ll do a bit of ringing around tomorrow – I’m sure there’s something they use for people with disabilities to help them use the computer easily that might help. Ummm… you can nod and shake your head right? So I guess yes and no are covered.”

As though to validate the statement, Spike nodded and shook his head carefully. 

“And counting is the whole paw thing I guess, you’ve got the I need to go outside all worked out too… Sad and happy are pretty obvious… so… I’m still getting used to this you know. I… have I treated you OK… I mean geez Spike I didn’t know I just..” Spike gave up on the idea of nodding and simply shuffled forward a little so he could put his paw on Xander’s knee and stared straight into the worried eye. 

Xander stroked between the silky ears, “OK then. I guess it’s twenty questions time… Let’s start with the easy ones. I figure you’re not a vampire, but is the doggie diet working for you?” Spike gave a quick nod. 

“Are you cool with running with Gracie’s team?” Spike gave another nod and Xander suddenly remembered some of the text Spike had written and the upset of the previous day.

“Was it the mention of chipping you that scared you?” Spike nodded vigorously and put his paw on Xander’s knee again this time in a begging gesture.

“Geez Spike, if I knew what I know now it would *never* have come up! I remember the tracer the Initiative shot into you *and* the chip. So chipping definitely of the no! But if you get lost or something I… Spike… would you agree to a tracker tag on your collar?” Spike nodded then pointedly looked at Xander’s own choker of the same design, which garnered a laugh from the brunette. “Alright I’ll get one too then! GPS linked that way we’re both safe.”

“Is it OK if I ring and tell Willow – she might be able to help… at least I’m sure she’d like to know.” Spike nodded again.

“Right enough talk… Where’s our beers? Figure work can wait tonight… How about a good, old fashioned action movie or two?” Spike nodded then padded off to do the usual then made an extra trip to the pantry and pulled down a packet of ‘home baked potato chips’ and presented them to ‘master’.

Saturday was a little surreal for both of them. They still went for their run although it was close to freezing as they took off so Xander looked quite a sight in his thermals covered by mid-length running leggings, stripy thermal top and shorter top, mittens and ski hat. Spike on the other hand, had his winter coat coming in and though the pads of his feet were a little chilly, hardly felt a thing.

Upon their return Xander’s nose was red and dripping, and his face was flushed. Spike simply had wet paws but was otherwise unflustered. The human tugged off his wet footwear at the door and belatedly pulled off his already slightly sweaty shirt and dried off the wet fur around Spike’s feet, the dog putting up with the humiliation of having his rear legs lifted in turn. He noticed a drip land on the floor from Xander’s runny nose and looked from the floor to Xander who caught his eye.

“Yeah it’s alright for you ‘Mr I’ve got my own fur coat’, and anyway, your nose is *supposed* to be cold! Come on, I need a shower.” 

Xander tossed the now soiled shirt in the general direction of the laundry basket and headed for the bathroom Spike close at heel (having taken the ‘come on’ as a direct invitation). He scooted in the door before Xander even realized and sat quietly near the door, Xander so intent on removing his rather tight thermals that he didn’t notice Spike. Even after stepping into the shower and turning on the water he was not alerted to the dog’s presence. It wasn’t until he had lathered and rinsed his hair that he turned and saw the dog (head cocked to the side in typical Spike fashion) through the steamy glass. He was *sure* Spike was smirking!

His hands immediately flew to his groin, “Gahh!!! Nude Xander here! Nude private bits of Xander!” Spike used his new found communication skills and nodded, virtually grinning then decided to up the ante and wandered over to the glass door to put his wet nose on the screen. As it happened, the husky’s nose was at the exact height of Xander’s cupped hands. 

Xander had to get out some time and he still had to soap down. “Right you! I’ll give you a show [as if I have a choice!] – but only if you’re over there… You know you really are an evil pervert in any incarnation!” Spike backed off, nodded again then settled back to watch the human soap down, a little disappointed when Xander faced away to do the ‘good bits’.

Xander stepped out, dried off then tucked the towel toga style around his waist and dried his hair. “Right mister, your turn!” But rather than the expected backing off of his canine friend, Spike happily jumped into the shower recess and stood expectantly. Xander groaned and resolved next time to simply be done with it and get in together in the first place.

By the time he had shampooed and rinsed Spike, he was almost as wet as if he had never dried. The only thing he did manage to do was close the glass before Spike had a chance to properly shake at the end of proceedings. 

“Just stay in there for a minute – I need extra towels Mr Hairy.” 

Spike did as instructed and was rewarded by a thorough rub down followed by breakfast and quiet time with Xander reading the paper while he dried by the gas ‘fireplace’ (with a little added help from a hairdryer). By the time Spike was dry his fur was so fluffy he was sure he looked more sheep than dog. Xander grinned as Spike shook one more time in disgust, “There you go all nice and poofy!” Spike growled a little then did his best to exit the room with some sense of dignity to get a drink from the kitchen while Xander ‘rang around’ various computer stores as promised.

After several fruitless attempts with the regular ‘super stores’, he rang the University Medical Centre then the huge Calgary Sports Centre and finally had some success. A young physiotherapist who specialized in remedial and rehabilitation therapy at the centre knew approximately what he was looking for and he finally tracked down a small specialty store across town that supplied all manner of aids for the physically challenged.

Three and a half hours and four hundred and ninety dollars later, they were the proud owners of a special touch/mouse pad and program designed to adapt a regular computer for individuals with no fine motor movement. The mouse came with attachments and the ability to adjust to fit a foot or the stump of an arm. According to the helpful gent who served them, Xander’s ‘brother’ was getting the very best but should consult his therapy team as it would take time and practice to master the apparatus, and could cause some initial pain. Spike didn’t care if it took tying the bloody thing to his tail if it meant ‘free speech’.

They forewent the usual trip to the grocery store in preference to racing home to set it up. Frustration followed as various cords had to be sorted and the correct angle and position of the mouse and screen was established. Eventually Xander moved the whole computer onto the coffee table and Spike found himself enjoying the feel of Xander holding his paw as they both worked out the intricacies of writing with the new tool.

It certainly was easier than his toenail solution, and Xander soon found himself leaving Spike to practice while he turned his attention to the usual weekend household duties.

PART 12

By the time Xander had finished the weekly washing, sorted the kitchen and bathrooms, Spike was surprisingly adept at ‘typing’, though in truth the dog’s leg really did ache from the effort. He had mastered pulling his paw out and pushing it back into the little cradle, and was confident with opening and closing programs.

What stunned Xander was the words he saw on the screen from the door, “my xander, my friend and now to the outside world my master. master of my heart as it now beats. i have watched you, lonely without a lover then betrayed by a false one. if only i were not in this form… but i can be a friend, confidant and canine companion if nothing more. i am loves bitch – and ironically now much closer to that status.” 

It had taken Spike what seemed like forever to complete the short piece of text, but he did mean Xander to read it, so needed it as near perfect as he could make it on the first pass. 

Xander moved into the room, gently eased Spike’s paw from the fastening and massaged the limb while whispering into the husky’s velvety ear, “I love you too…” Another quiet moment followed before he added “Have you saved the note?” to which Spike nodded and re engaged the writing pad, spelling out, “own folder, paws off ”

“OK, OK!... Hey… It’s only four, you want we get a DVD and take out – I’m thinkin’ spare ribs and maybe some noodles, sound good?” Spike nodded and leaned against Xander for a moment as a small thank you.

Xander discovered it would be December before he could actually ring Willow, and there really was no point trying to get through on Email since she had been called to attend a special wiccan solstice convening on Easter Island. Xander knew the news required discussion and the ability to research. Her intention to visit had not diminished but now had been delayed until at least late February. 

Apart from Spike’s forays into the garden and his regular training with Gracie, life generally sort of fell back into an old comfortable pattern – although Xander now spent mornings in his home gym rather than running – there was snow and minus ten or less degrees of a morning – plus it was too dark to contemplate a run at either end of the day. 

Being treated as human (almost) when Xander and he were alone meant that the times around others was rather fun. He and ‘master’ were complicit to a huge secret, and Spike was the perfect, extremely intelligent ‘pet’. Strangely, however, for Spike, some of his greatest joy was now derived from the sled team training as it allowed him the chance to slip into ‘pure dog’ thinking and running on instincts that his form seemed to crave.

The sled team had been rearranged now that they were training with a proper sled in snow. Deefer and Spike now shared the lead, something they both tolerated after months of training together. Spike was the strongest in the pack but Deefer the most experienced and with Chloe directly behind him now, the sled pulled evenly, the other four dogs were in pairs behind that. 

November and December, Xander had often found himself driving well out of town of a weekend to deliver Spike to training and some ‘warmup’ trials. Their first real race was only a single day over fairly flat terrain at the beginning of the mountains to the north west of Calgary. The snow that day was thick and the day overcast with a chilly breeze from the north, so temperatures did not rise above minus nine degrees.

Xander was there for the finish and worried as the first three teams came across the line in close succession, Gracie’s not amongst them. He paced back and forth and finally approached a group of spectators who looked as though they too were waiting for their charges to return. He didn’t bother to pull off his mittens, instead just extended his hand and introduced himself.

“’Scuse me? Xander Harris – I’m sort of new at this…”

A rather rotund chap (made all the more obvious by the very large ski jacket surrounding his ample form) turned and shook his hand warmly. “Stan Pokovski – and this is Marc Dwyer, Nell and Lennie Munroe – and over in the truck are my girls, Jem and Cathie.” Xander could just pick the garishly colored hats and the flash of a Gameboy® screen in the back seat of the Dodge pickup.

“You got a dog runnin’?” 

“Yes, um… Gracie McLeary’s team. One of seven.”

“She goin’ all out this year? Well good on her! Thought I saw her at the start but we were all a bit too busy for niceties.”

“How… um… How do you know if the team is OK? You know… what if something happens?”

“Don’t worry, plenty of organizers out on the trail – and this one’s a short course. They’ll be in soon, there were only sixteen teams, so the track’s pretty clear - and it’s straightforward – you know, no tricky map reading. Just relax – here… coffee and one of the wife’s blueberry muffins – that’s what you need.”

Less than ten minutes later, two more teams were seen coming over the last rise and racing for the line, Gracie and her team had come fifth – a fine effort. 

A very satisfied Spike was unfastened, just as were his team mates, and all owners made swift work of toweling dry their dogs (and the musher – though she was ‘toweled’ by her boyfriend).

There was one more day race on the second of January before Gracie was to take her team to compete in The Mail Run – a race over three or four days and a hundred kilometers Quesnell to Wells in British Colombia.

Xander could not help but feel worried as the group of owners and Gracie chatted. The course itself was tough and the competition fierce with teams from all over Canada. Night times were always freezing and on one occasion in the last ten years, temperatures plummeted to 30 C below zero for the entire day. Spike listened carefully too and decided that he had just on a month to ‘toughen up’. 

His coat was winter thick but he was certainly not accustomed to sleeping outside of a night time. He explained slowly to Xander that evening, using the touch pad. 

“now on, leave me outside days – and sometimes nights race is jan, need to be tough”

“No Spike! It’s freezing out there – even in the day it’s freezing – c’mon! The only reason our project is still going at work is that we finished most of the carpark, and have one building with a roof and externals so we can continue with the fit. But we’re *all* wearing thermals and jackets and the like, and all of us go home to warm houses and hot meals!... Besides…”

Spike knew what was coming next and preempted the statement by typing “me too”, then moved from his writing position and nuzzled his friend gently, rubbing a soft furred cheek against Xander’s slightly bristly one. He had moved from the floor to sleeping on top of the bed next to Xander – his position assumed since Xander had discovered who he truly was. Xander’s nightly ritual from the first revelatory night including patting the bed and falling asleep with his arm over the warm fur, both of them delighted by the closeness and the gentle stroking and slowed breathing as they fell asleep in unison.

Xander ruffled and smoothed the fur that covered the now taut, powerful muscles of Spike’s shoulders, “Geez Spike… we need to sort this… I’m worried enough about you and now this?”

Spike simply nuzzled into the kind hand then headed for the back door, waiting politely for it to be opened.

“At least sleep on the old rug… please?! 

Spike licked his master then retired onto the rug, it was already snowing again, the silence of the fall augmenting the tension of the moment.

The morning brought twenty below and extreme wind chill and still Spike would not come in but to speak to his dear master and friend.

“i need to have this, or i will not do you or gracie proud… and as long as i tuck in my nose its not too bad.”

Xander let it go, fed his love with warm water and meat that had rested outside the fridge – even steaming with the chill of the day. He spoke to Gracie, worrying about the conditions on the run, only to be reassured that all her dogs would have thermal sleeping mats and a bivouac canopy overhead. It was enough. 

Xander worried the January evening prior to the race as he Emailed Willow. He included as much as much he knew complete with dates, details and photos of Spike as he was now, even some at the computer console he and his charge had both come to rely on when things became confusing. Then he made the call.

Initially it was all “Xander *Oh My Ghoddess*, and you’re in Canada! Why?” and with a minimum of fuss information about Xander’s new job and home, then of Willow’s news from the coven was exchanged, but inevitably it swung around to the concern of the day, Spike.

“He’s been changed. I mean it’s not all bad… He’s got a heart beat… and is a beautiful as ever.”

“What???? When?”

“Sorry?”

“When did it happen?”

“Um… After Sunnydale I guess… I’m not really sure… He keeps typing something about Wolfram and Hart and a Black Thorn thingy – ever heard of anything like that?”

“Not the last bit but yes the Law company. The senior partners… they took Illyria at the same time.”

“Who?”

“An old one – the one who took over Fred’s body… Wes told me.”

“Who?”

“One of Angel’s group… I worked with her the last time Angelus was let loose.”

“Oh… I didn’t know.”

“’S OK not many did. Angel and co. took over running the Law firm’s LA office – a devil’s bargain if ever there was one. Spike came back a few months after taking out the Hell Mouth… more Wolfram and Hart mojo… he was stuck as a ghost until more magic. He stayed and ended up working with Angel at Wolfram and Hart. Apparently, Angel and co. decided to take down the Black Thorn (worst of the worst evil) in LA – pretty much like taking the Mafia plus dead minions etc…We assumed they were all killed or dusted.”

Spike scratched at the back door as he heard the start of the call and walked over to his console… rallied and began to type…”battle brand dead. charlie n wes dead. angel took the dragon. sire fell. then it was just illyria n me. senior partners sent a lackie… next minute me dog. illyria gone. figure w&h took her.”

Xander was in tears as he read what Spike had conveyed word for word. It was enough.

“But he can talk?

“No but it’s amazing what modern technology can do. He can type Wills – special console. And you know how smart he really was/is… ”

“I’ll see what I can do. If the Battle Brand is gone that explains Illyria being vulnerable. It seems likely that Illyria is no longer in this dimension – Wolfram and Hart are a force to be feared and probably took her for their own reasons – that is if the shift in the magical fabric we felt some fifteen months or so ago was correct… It does seem logical. At the time we were all a bit puzzled. Everything on earth is connected and it makes sense that Gaia felt it too – dark magic like that would need all her strength to counter and that would risk too much for the sake of one being however special. It doesn’t necessarily mean we can shift Spike back though… Oh Xan… Is he… OK… you know…?”

Xander sat on the floor and began to pet Spike between the fine fur covering his ears, close enough so that the dog might hear the conversation from both parties more clearly. “He’s beautiful Wills just like he always was, but different… But… it’s still him… inside I mean… and he should be a vampire with all that means… as it is, he will have only a decade or so… He’s loyal and so loving and still as intelligent and… Ghod Willow do you think the coven can help? I know you can’t come right now, but… will you come in the spring? Just… Please see if you can… I’ll pay, of course I’ll pay for the ticket. I just need you here. Send me dates.”

The simple answer “I’ll come” was all that was needed and it was given with love and a sweet goodbye that had Xander shedding grateful tears that were licked away by his dear canine friend.

After some time, the phone was dropped on the floor and forgotten. He hugged Spike hard. “Now, we need to get you ready. Tomorrow’s the start of the big event… Have to have you ready for Gracie. I’ll be there at the end, promise!”

……………..

It was January 26 and Xander was the doting parent rather than friend the day following Willow’s call as Spike licked him and leaned into the hug, before jumping into the section of the dog trailer that was his for the trip. As instructed Xander had over fed him for several nights, then had dried food and water on the day of the race leaving him a little hungry before the trip, the road would be a winding one. 

As soon as he was in the enclosure on the trailer, Spike knew to let his canine instincts take over. He curled up and slept rather than subjecting himself to motion sickness, the quiet repose of his fellow team members reminding him of the harsh conditions ahead.

There was little aplomb at the race teams who knew each other from previous races catching up a little and welcoming newcomers as they each arrived in Quesnel the night before. The sled had been packed well in advance and Gracie’s father and boyfriend would drive truck and dog trailer to the finish in Wells. 

The day of the race the dogs were fed then she simply led them one by one and hooked up the seven before lining up with the other forty or so teams plus another group this time of skiers (most of those people usually racing one leg only or in relays) to receive her briefing. Each team received an official Canadian mailbag, complete with real mail, and were to follow the traditional route taken prior to newer technology and better road transport. After an extensive team briefing, they were sent off in an ordered fashion, much as any marathon.

It was a well organized affair and all in the race knew it was an endurance event. A few of the Alaskan teams and those from the harsher climates further into the wilds of northern Canada were well used to the longer races and took off early and easily (in many cases used to their daily for basic transport).

The best teams this year were all from Alaska and competed year round, Spike heard that on the first day (his English and French as good as ever – if that is what was spoken though the Innuit team chatted at pace and native dialect he had never come across). It was the classic Mail Run, a bag of real mail, forty three dog teams and -25C on the first night. Quesnel to Barkerville was the real race – 100km over four days. But on the final day a wait for all teams to arrive safely then participate in the ‘Barkerville Dash’, a mere 9 mile fun run to Wells where the mail was delivered.  
Spike had run further than twenty five miles in his newly made state, but never beside a more staunch associate in Deefer, nor backed by a team of equally driven compatriots.

Gracie provided them with what other dogs did not necessarily get - thermal mats and cover of a night. Despite their twenty five mile run with hills of a variety of steepness, the amateur team came in twelfth and Gracie was congratulated by one of the senior mushers of the Alaskan crew. As for the dogs…Warm underneath, fed well and sheltered from the wind by a logistically placed tarp, they were all thankful they had an ‘indulgent’ owner and the ‘city dogs’ were more fit the next day for not having slept entirely covered in the snow.

The second night, as they retired, Gracie bade a mittened farewell to her crew and joined the rest of the humans in Troll for the mushers’ dinner. Gracie (a non-drinker) made her way home early, making sure that her team were all well before retiring.

The last day was a real test, up to Van Winkle then the head waters of Jack of Cubs Creek, down through the small settlement of Richfield and on to Barkerville… And Xander.

They crossed the line eighteenth at Barkerfield, Gracie was thrilled, but the rules were clear. Everyone had to wait until all teams were in. Then there was to be the Barkerville to Wells dash. Only nine miles and anyone could join in – but only dog teams of three or five of the dogs (with as many cheerful passengers as could fit on the sled!). It was an all in event with solo skiers, children and parents on little sled pulled by a single dog – even some skiers opting for a free ride in the same fashion, even people with snow shoes or mountain bikes. It was consequently very much the family affair and a wonderful way to arrive in Wells nine miles from Barkerville.

 

Spike was greeted at the end of the official race as promised, by loving arms and a petting well deserved by his master but then was puzzlingly unhooked – as was Deefer. Apparently they were to race the nine miles pulling Xander and Gracie’s boyfriend respectively on snowboards. Chloe and the rest of the team would make up the five for the final race carrying her four nieces. Gracie giggled as Xander found his ‘sea legs’ on the snow board, wobbled a little heading for the starting line then got the call *go*.

Spike took off confidently, the slope a trifle compared to those they had tackled over the four previous days. Xander was not a particularly gifted skier, but a Californian upbringing did include a lot of years of skateboarding. And it paid off. His balance was good the trail reasonably flat and within seconds the two were working as one.

The dogs were all exhausted but happy on the trip home, and for Spike it was a ride home asleep in the comfortable back seat of Xander’s car warm and covered in a soft rug. Gracie and family all promised on their departure for the long drive home, to catch up for a celebratory meal with the other owners soon and do it all again the following year. 

Xander smiled and waved them off but secretly hoped that something might change with Willow’s visit and that perhaps, just perhaps, he would have Spike restored to the handsome irreverent vampire he now knew he really did genuinely care for deeply and love. There was a part of Xander that would miss the canine Spike if it were to come to pass and had even admired a clutch of little husky puppies that had travelled up to with their owner’s family to be carried in one of the musher’s sleds for the final ‘Dash’, and contemplated that if all did go well he would definitely include another dog in their life.

………………………  
PART 13

By mid February the weather had begun to show some improvement so morning runs were occasionally back on the agenda. When the snow was still thick enough on the ground it was possible for them to do as they had in the Barkerville Dash with Xander on snowboard and Spike in the harness, but running together was still more fun. Spike was so much fitter than when they had first come together (and still training with Gracie’s team), that he merely trotted along patiently while Xander increased his own running fitness significantly.

In the weeks that followed Xander doted on his friend, Spike still trained with Gracie every day, the need to run a drive from within that was almost as demanding as his old vampiric desire to hunt. And though the weather in February still freezing, the bizarre weather of Calgary dictating an occasional burst of Chinook winds that brought with it days that were far from the usual freezing temperatures, but rather a day or three of fine weather and temperatures up in the teens Celcius. 

If the better weather happened on a week day, it meant the building schedule on Xander’s teams worksite was altered to take advantage of the warmth and took on an almost a frantic pace. But if on a weekend (which for some reason was rare!), it brought the most joy to dog and owner. 

Warm weekends meant long runs, leisurely lunches and work on the externals of house or the garden. Xander bought bulbs in readiness for a spring show and Spike reveled in being designated digger of the garden beds (though the parameters needed clear specifications after he almost dug up the lemon tree in his enthusiasm). Their camaraderie was quiet and complete at the end of such days and the ‘beer each’ was taken on the deck in the sun.

It was on such an evening, as the weather closed in again, that Xander received confirmation that Willow was going to keep to her scheduled visit but moved the date to mid-March. Though the Email was sent with profuse apologies, Spike was in a way pleased. Life as a dog was bearable at least and joyous at its best. He had come to enjoy even those times he was left alone at the house while Xander was at work.

Spike was at his keyboard and saw the concern on his friend’s face so hit reply and surprisingly quickly typed, “don’t worry about it W, means more time with X and spring is coming – can see it, smell it, and more days in the sun. ‘s life innit. S” before a surprised Xander had a chance to react fully.

Xander was a little shocked by the typed statement, and said quietly, “But you are still a dog Spike… I just thought…”

Spike nuzzled his human affectionately before typing, “Bint’s just comin’ for a look see – and there are no guarantees she can help. ‘sides tell me you don’t like your warm fuzzy bed warmer ;-p”

Xander sat further onto the floor and pulling the huge dog into his lap for a warm hug then whispered, “Yes but Spike… Oh I don’t know! I just can’t bear the idea of you… You should have forever and now it’s so short…”

Spike nuzzled a little again then pulled away and typed, “Don’t matter how long – all in the how happy innit. ‘sides Gracie’s got sommit to ask you next time you two talk… an’ I though we’d agreed to run the Mail Run again this year!?” The final statement was accompanied by what could only be described as a grin.

“Yeah and that’s only so you can get me out on that snowboard again… crazy pooch! Never said I was into half pipes – even if it was a tree last Thursday… and I happened to land without breaking anything!”

The conversation ended on a high note and the usual shared shower, drying off, then TV session in front of the heater preceded snuggling down together for sleep on their shared bed, Spike under the top cover to prevent overheating, Xander under two duvet’s but pulled close to his ‘partner’. They both sighed and fell asleep almost immediately.

In the weeks that followed, Spike enjoyed the occasional late morning sun, the returning of the birds heralding spring (he could recognize almost every song now!), and the training runs that became more and more road runs than snow runs. He also enjoyed the evermore amorous attentions of Chloe. Defore had bred with his long time mate Elsa who ran for another Calgary team and was to be a father for the fourth time, something Spike felt strangely jealous of. He was a mortal now, and it was in his nature – especially as Chloe began to show signs of coming into heat.

It was the subject of an unexpectedly candid conversation with his dear owner one night in mid February, Spike on the computer, Xander speaking as usual.

“have you ever wanted a family Xan?”

“I thought I did, but gayness not really offering a lot of options, even in Canada – well not with a permanent partner, and you *know* that hasn’t really been on the dial for a while… besides I have you. Why do I need…?”

“Xander, if this thing with Willow doesn’t work out, which if the Powers that Screw You are anything to be trusted it won’t… would you love one of mine as your own… if… you know… you and I are aware even ten years is a stretch… and I would… I would like you to have something to remember me by… You know one of mine…? Xan, you are my friend… fate knows you would have been my lover had I the choice… Even if all turns out, as we know it probably won’t… ‘s my chance innit.”

Xander was utterly overwhelmed by the notion of Spike’s demise, of the real implications of Spike’s non-return to Vampire-hood and even if it were to be so, “I… I… Oh Spike how can you be so negative, Willow is just less than a month away from coming here!?”

“But she is just on a reconnoiter at this stage, no guarantees from there.”

“No, but…”

“If Gracie agrees, and Chloe is willing, then let me… at least give me this… my chance… children… family… please Master!” Spike pushed off the fitting that allowed him to type and simply put his furry head in his human friend’s lap begging with blue eyes that would not be ignored.

“But you’re not…”

Spike refitted the typing aids.

“Pedigree? Kosher? Bloody Bhuddist… Xan come on! You’ll get you’re ideal boy toy eventually even if aught works out with the witch and I’m dead at 12 or 15… and if I do get back to vampire or human or… whatever, then you’ll have… a replacement canine buddy – my son or daughter or both!… I… *please* Xan…”

The fittings were pulled off, this time by his human owner and Spike was pulled into another tight hug. He felt the single brown eye and dysfunctional missing one shed the tears they both felt. 

Loss, grief, desperation and devotion and… deep, genuine love.

“Yes Spike, of course, yes… But only if it’s what you want!” The dog relaxed in his arms and licked his face, and Xander had his answer.

Three days later Xander rang Gracie from work. The conversation was candid and straight forward. She really did want Spike to sire Chloe’s first brood, adding that Spike’s speed and intelligence far outweighed his unknown origins, though his husky nature was by far dominant in her opinion. The other issue was that Deefer and Chloe were uncle and niece – not a good combination for breeding stock of the future.

Chloe was already ‘in heat’ and had been confined to kennels when Xander drove over to drop off Spike for at least the next three days. The farewell was rather sullen and serious on both parts, but Spike licked his master, then encouraged Chloe to do the same and somehow they all knew. Whether it be the will of the Powers to aid his change back or not, there was really no going back.

Spike knew the joy of a different, simpler life now - the basking in the sun, curling up outside to ward off freezing weather, the good days and the not so pleasant. He knew how to be patient as he had learned reluctantly when a vampire waiting for darkness to come. He knew the signs and sounds of dusk and dawn, but now it was his as mortal canine as well as vampire and human memories that added to the peace he felt, and the opportunity for procreation that he had never had the privilege to experience. 

As soon as he entered the enclosure, Chloe nuzzled first Spike then rubbed against Xander’s leg before prostrating herself to her mistress Gracie for a thorough scrubbing of her furry underside and rather erect nipples. She had been exuding a scent for days and dropping blood from that morning. Every male dog in the neighborhood could smell it, but she was Spike’s for the taking.

Gracie was reassuring to the point of overly grateful and Xander’s last view of his friend was that of a proud alpha male standing steadfast and determined in front of the female husky that was to accept him, and only him, as the father of her first litter. After a stiff drink, Xander held the image in his head and felt very alone as he went to sleep that night. 

Spike let himself fall into full dog mode as soon as Xander left and the lights of the kennels were off. He took the willing bitch he had known for nearly a year over and over in the succeeding days. And by the end of the fourth day the vet confirmed that the joining had been a success. Spike reluctantly returned to Xander’s home, only to jump the fence as soon as Xander left for work to visit Chloe on a daily basis instead of waiting for Gracie to come by for his daily run.

He was to be a father. It would take three months or so but Spike knew, as did Xander and Gracie, there would be a litter, and Gracie promised Xander that one, if not two, would be his to take gratis. Admitting that she hoped there would be many more such joinings in the future. Deefer had fathered twelve to date, there was no reason Spike should be any different in her eyes. Yet despite Spike’s apparent happiness, a part of Xander grieved.

Spike was right, there were no guarantees with Willow, and yet he counted the days until his long time friend’s visit…

Eventually the day came, Willow was met at the airport by Xander on the Ides of March, Spike waiting patiently in the car (asleep as was his habit these days, if human matters threatened to ‘draw themselves out’). 

Xander was a little thrown as his long time friend walked out into the Arrivals lounge from the customs/immigration hall. Where there had been red hair there was now definite signs of grey in the single long plat that hung down the back of her green tunic-like outfit, not dissimilar to the garb of a sub-Saharan women Xander had seen in his days in Africa.

It was 8pm and well after sunset as he met his dear friend of too many battles to count, yet Xander felt like he was at high school again. He waved rather sheepishly, standing in his winter grade checked over-jacket, company light blue shirt and well worn jeans. He had not quite come straight from work, but even Spike had his eye on the time and begun to tug at the hem of Xander’s pants as he fussed over his appearance… yet again. And of course there was no need for concern.

Willow dropped all pretense of dignity, barely remembered to park her baggage trolley before flinging herself into the arms of her fellow former Scoobie, allowing him to hug her and turn her full circle before putting her down and kissing her firmly on the forehead. 

Willow only belatedly remembered to say, “Hey you.” Xander mumbled an emotional “Hey yourself… thanks for coming…” The hug lasted long enough for both to feel the need to clear their throats, Xander belatedly remembering luggage and finding the excuse to break the clasp with an announced “I’ll take this” as he pushed away. There followed a comfortable silence as parking was paid for and car located.

Spike was in the rear seat of the truck snoozing when he heard the doors unlock and the sound of luggage being loaded into the back.

He pricked an ear but decided moving was of little value, the humans would probably have a lot of talking and catching up to do, but Willow’s “Oh my Goddess! Is it really you Spike? Xan he’s gorgeous!” soon put pay to that.  
…………….. 

 

PART 14

Spike’s crystal blue eyes brightened at the comment – though it was still really directed at Xander. He took his time and casually sat up straight to his full height, his furred ears just brushing the roof of the cabin of Xander’s CUV.

The expression was almost a grin before the act of putting his head on the armrest between the two humans, garnering a familiar scratch and ruffle between the ears from Xander, was confirmation for Willow that there was something very different about the magnificent animal. 

As soon as Spike settled back, Xander headed for home on the rather overcast Saturday afternoon, not worrying about the scenic route, there would be time enough for that. The polite chat soon became a more relaxed exchange. Xander’s project was going well, yes he was enjoying life, no he didn’t have a partner (the witch apparently well informed regards the orientation of the former Scoobie). 

Willow was happy with her lot as most powerful individual witch on the planet but it brought with it constant demands of the covens worldwide that did prove a little tedious at times. Particularly irksome were the long periods of time away from the UK and her now partner of four years, Riana, a fellow ex-pat Californian who had also found her way to the Oxfordshire coven. Yes, she kept touch with Giles – who had revived his status as tutor of aspiring witches, including a few watchers and slayers, though his relationship with the new Watchers’ Council was still strained at times. Buffy had a new squeeze (which brought Spike some satisfaction – he never did really like the idea of her being with the ageless Casanova ‘The Immortal’) and had stayed in Italy, while Dawn had moved back to LA to continue her language studies at a Masters level and revitalize the UCLA based wiccan groups. Andrew was alive and well, reveling in his role as History master for initiate Slayers at the Watchers’ Academy.

They were soon in front of Xander’s modest home, Willow not failing to notice the carefully tended garden and lawn despite the chill in the air as she was helped down from the truck and her luggage was retrieved. Spike alighted with ease and padded quietly beside Xander’s side then sat patiently while the door was unlocked and the two humans entered. 

The warm inside was welcoming and Willow was led to her room before being given ‘the tour’. This included the lit back yard - thankfully Xander had let the dog out to ‘do his thing’ prior to Willow and he stepping out onto the wide patio so lovingly constructed the summer prior. Finally a cup of tea was offered and Willow adjourned to do some preliminary unpacking. 

Xander busied himself putting out ‘gourmet’ chocolate chip cookies, plus a small platter of fruit and nuts – not sure to what level of vegetarianism Willow currently practiced. He fussed about what type of tea, ultimately letting a rather bemused Spike choose, the classic Twinings collection purpose purchased failing to hold any clues. “Orange Pekoe? English Breakfast… that can’t be right… Geez Spike, you’re English – what would *you* choose!?”

Xander held the polished wooden box down so Spike could see, waited while Green Tea with Jasmine was selected and almost threw the box in the air as Willow’s giggle from the door was registered.

“Um er… just… ah forget it… is this OK?” 

Willow gave Xander a wide smile, “Perfect, nothing less than I would have expected.” She gave Spike a conspiratorial wink as the teabags were added to two cups and Spike’s bowl. Milk and sugar were added to the bowl and Xander’s cup and two chocolate chip cookies placed beside the bowl for Spike, before all three enjoyed their mid afternoon snack.

Willow kept looking down at Spike and shaking her head in wonder, “I still can’t believe… You know, on some level… it’s just so… He’s beautiful, and seems so happy… Xan have you considered… you know… all the possibilities? What if nothing can be done?”

“Then he lives on as my friend and pampered canine companion, with all the advantages his current state entails – like the sledding and… fatherhood…”

“Fatherhood? What?! Puppies”

“Umm… yeah, Spike’s going to be a father – soon. He wanted it Wills. Regardless you know…”

Spike looked up lovingly at Xander for a moment whilst licking away the remnants of both milky tea and crumbs of cookies crunched sideways.

Willow caught the adoring look and buried her next question in another sip of her tea. “You look fit Xan, all this rugged outdoors work I guess.”

“All Spike’s forced speed training on our morning runs more like it. If I knew he would turn out to be the one breed built for long distance runs more than once a day I would have thought twice about rescuing him! Thank goodness for Gracie and her daily sled team workouts. He’s really good at it – a natural leader of the pack, so Gracie tells me.”

Willow giggled a little and leaned down to stroke Spike’s soft coat for the first time. “He’s so soft… I’m sure the puppies will be gorgeous too.”

“Should be, they’re out of Chloe, her first litter. She is Gracie’s prize female, can’t get much better than that, and Spike and she get on really well.”

There was a pause in the conversation and the three finished their tea in comfortable silence, broken only by Willow’s yawn. “Sorry Xan, just a bit jet lagged after the trip. Think I might check my Emails if you don’t mind, then shower and bed… Tomorrow morning seems a better place to start with the reason I am really here. You both don’t mind do you?”

Her answer came with a lick from Spike and Xander quickly clearing away the afternoon tea. There would be time for more discussion later, and Willow’s pallid skin and tired eyes spoke of a weariness that screamed extreme fatigue and not just from the trip. Xander quietly hoped that her stay of all but nine days might allow her some rest as well as working on Spike’s ‘problem’.

Spike headed outside as soon as Willow left the room. The last of the afternoon sun was falling on his blankets outside and he really didn’t want to think for a while. Xander knew the behaviour and chose to fuss about towels for his female guest and check her room one more time. Dog and owner would talk later.

Spike watched as two wrens chirped around in the branches of the lemon tree, listened as a lone crow made itself known some streets away, and smiled at the sibling squabble going on next door over who had and had not been on the swing more times than the other. The clouds were beginning to clear, cirrus streaking across the sky rather than the rain laden cumulous of previous days. He idly watched an ant attempt the dangerous climb over the third nail on his large paw, finally licking it off and swallowing the hapless adventurer. 

He thought about Chloe. She was still training with the team but it was a lighter run for her as her belly increased in size, and Gracie had indicated that it would only be a week or two before she would need a far more gentle exercise regime in anticipation of her brood. He was to be a father, but suppressed any thoughts of his own childhood or the fathers of other humans he had seen through the years. He had decided as soon as their pairing was confirmed, it would be instinct and love that would rule his part in the pups’ lives. 

It was an easy call really there was nothing to be but husky around Chloe and Gracie, but like any other expectant canine dad, there were still occasional twinges of doubt, particularly if the near impossible were to happen and he was miraculously returned to human/vampire form. 

Eventually Xander came outside as the sun slid away, leaving only pink streaks and the first few stars blinking their welcome to the oncoming night. The silence between the two was comfortable, permeated only by the occasional sound of families beginning their evening meal and a car or two returning home. Xander sat and leaned back on the wall of the house letting his hand slide into his friend’s fur to begin a gentle, familiar tug and stroke, finding a knot here and there only to continue the caress until the tangle was gone. Both lost track of time as they contemplated their lot in life and the possible futures the witch’s arrival had made all too real.

Spike was nearly asleep when the growl of Xander’s stomach roused them both. “C’mon buddy, think my stomach has said it for both of us… I figure Willow will be incommunicado until morning, let’s get some food. Simple steak and vege sound alright to you?”

Dinner was prepared swiftly and eaten in front of the television. Neither was in the mood for their nightly ‘talk’ but the company was comfortable and the movie on Channel four forgettable so Spike’s subtle signal to go to bed was followed with ease. 

Willow heard the front door open, the “Paw’s Spike!!! Geez… at least you could*try* to wipe them off a bit before you come onto the carpet!” and caught herself giggling into her pillow a) for the new house proud, grown up Xander, and b) the feigned hurt innocent look she imagined Spike might give in his new form. 

She rose surprisingly unaffected by the jetlag that had permeated everything the previous afternoon. Hearing the shower in Xander’s ensuite starting, she braided her hair, slipped on a comfortable pair of sweat pants and white shirt then made her way to join her two friends in time for breakfast.

She heard the hairdryer going as she wandered into the kitchen now flooded with sunlight and idly calculated that she had slept for over fourteen hours. She really had been tired. She unraveled the plastic covering the Sunday paper and began flicking through the Calgary Herald.

The layout was familiar enough though articles on Canadian politics and some of the local concerns were foreign and caught her attention. Still engrossed in a story about the concerns of the organizers of the regular Calgary Stampede and the rising cost of running the event, she just about leapt out of her skin as a muzzle poked her in the backside. 

She let out a yelp of protest and turned to see a very fluffy, newly dried Spike and a grinning Xander. “Yeah he does that.”

“I’d say bad dog but it really sounds a bit silly.”

“Oh I think Spike would be happy with that – Mr Big Bad through and through aren’t you…” He wandered over ruffled Spike’s ears and leaned over Willow to glance at the article she was reading. “Anything of interest?”

“Not really, but it’s always fun to see what’s up locally I guess, gives me a bit of a feel of the place my old friend is living in.” She smiled up at Xander then turned to give and receive a warm hug. Spike left them to it, choosing to ‘use the facilities’ outside instead.

Though Willow was keen to have a ‘chat’ to Spike, Xander had other ideas given the beautiful sunny Sunday Calgary had ‘put on for her. Spike knew the signs and as soon as his harness and lead was produced he moved to the front door and sat patiently. They drove past the building site, Xander proudly pointing out the three near complete structures and the last that was on the way. They then headed past the University and on to the city centre and the Calgary Tower.

As they parked the car, Willow was surprised to see Xander pull out a telescopic cane from the glove box, remove his eye patch and put on some dark glasses. Willow’s curious look was answered with a wink and, “Cane was a joke from the guys at work last Christmas, harness is Spike’s idea – gets us into places for a discount.”

He wasn’t kidding. Xander stood with his cane in hand and Spike sat quietly as Willow bought tickets for them to go up the Calgary Tower. There wasn’t even a question from the issuer who immediately charged them for one adult and one concession. Willow smiled sweetly as she sorted through the Canadian notes and coins Xander had given her for the purpose, quipping “Sorry, I’m used to British money. It’s OK for his dog, otherwise…?” 

The cashier simply shrugged, looked at the short lead and harness, and said, “Not really, but in this case, eyyy, we make exceptions… Unusual for it to be a husky…”

Willow smiled again, took the change and put her hand on Xander’s arm, “Thank you. It means a lot.”

It wasn’t Xander’s first time up the tower but it certainly was Spike’s. The lift was swift and the view breathtaking. Fortunately there was a guide with a tour group explaining all the sights from the top so Xander did not have to ‘blow his cover’. Spike was tall enough to see through the windows and pleased when Xander squatted down to give him a fond petting and see the view from the dog’s height. 

Willow noted the soft touches and smiled ruefully at Xander as he stood back up. She proceeded to describe some of the scenes, knowing full well Xander could see but still kept up the ruse until they were back at the car, Spike walking perfectly calmly occasionally touching his ‘blind’ companion’s legs.

There was coffee and a light snack taken at one of the many cafés somewhere in the maze of arcades that ran through the city centre and again Spike lay down by Xander’s chair, occasionally accepting another pat or a tidbit of sweet Danish.

Willow and Xander kept up a light banter as they returned home just after one in the afternoon. Spike had run in the morning but really felt he needed to let loose again as the topic of conversation turned to the questioning of Spike via computer. Still might as well get it over with.

Willow watched with interest as writing equipment was fitted. “OK Wills, want me to… you know… go?”

“Of course not! This is about you too…”

Xander sat beside Spike as Willow began, her notepad in hand. They would save the file but she wanted more than just the words. Spike had a magical signature as did the connection between dog and owner something she felt immediately when in their company. It had implications, though of what she was unsure and intended to note any changes as the questioning proceeded.

“Spike, I want to start more from way back when you arrived in LA… Do you mind? I mean Fred filled me in a little on the whole ghost to corporeal thing – well as much as they knew… And then of course there was the arms and Andrew was in on that – even though I was…” 

Spike typed “Just bloody get on with it, doggy years remember. I’ll expire ‘fore you get to the point.”

And so they began three hours of question and answer covering everything Spike could remember of his time in LA. Along with the vampire/dog’s answers came distress, Xander found himself on the floor beside Spike lending quiet support, particularly as the death of Fred and the events that followed were detailed. 

Spike’s typing faltered and came to a stop as the desperation of the last few hours before the final Black Thorn confrontation hit him as though the event had occurred days not months before. He whimpered, and pawed at the writing tool on his right leg, finally holding it out and growled as he buried his head in his Xander shaped friend’s lap and waited for the item to be removed.

“Think it’s time for a break for all of us Wills… Coffee?”

Willow stood and stretched, rubbing the small of her back then closing the note book. “Tea if you don’t mind Xan…”

“Tea it is.” Xander had removed the writing aids and moved to open the back door for Spike, “Come back when you’re ready OK?”

Spike gave Xander a lick on the hand, Xander knowing full well the dog would jump the fence and take the back way to Gracie’s. Xander had given up on trying to keep him in, the musher and Xander had agreed that they would ring each other whenever the dog visited or arrived home safely.

A rather pale Willow was pouring over her notes as Xander came back into the kitchen. 

“I didn’t mean to push him so hard Xan. But we have to get as much as we can before we can even start to work out what happened, you know what magicks exactly are involved. There is so much pain there too… thanks for staying with us. It helped. Where’s he…” Willow worried, the magic had changed around Spike as soon as he made for the door.

“Gone for a run to see the mother of his soon to be children. Gracie will give me a call when he gets there.” And she did. Just a few minutes after they had finished their afternoon tea the phone rang.

Willow caught the end of the conversation. “… that would be great thanks. Yeah well we’ve got a visitor in the house. Figure he needs to let off a bit of steam… An hour? OK.”

Xander returned to his guest. “It’s all OK, Gracie’s going to take Chloe and Spike for a run. It’ll give him a chance to let off steam. You want to go for a walk too? Just a nip around the block… show you the park, that sort of thing.”

“Sounds nice… I’ll just get my sweater and walking shoes.” She stood and gave Xander an easy hug, mumbling into his chest, “Mmmm missed your hugs… and walks, walks are good.”  
…………………….

Part 15

Spike’s run to Gracie’s was a welcome relief. He ran hard enough to forget the human/vampire part of himself again but easily enough that he could still enjoy the familiar sights and smells. 

By the time he arrived at the old style, white wooden house and slowed to walk around the back to the kennels he was centered again, pure dog and ready to see his pregnant Chloe. Her excitement at his arrival was obvious and they touched noses through the wire of the high gate securing the back yard. Spike noted the burgeoning belly and her scent which reinforced that she was indeed carrying his children.

Gracie was quickly on the scene harnesses her rollerblades in hand. There would be just the two of them pulling today, she would run the whole team minus Chloe, the following day. Spike let Gracie dictate the pace, loping along easily and loving when they occasionally bumped together. At a large park they stopped were unhooked and spent a little time sniffing around then playing ‘fetch’ with a stick Gracie had found.

The game was competitive, Chloe in a particularly playful mood, something which Spike found contagious. Soon they were both sprinting the short distance to grab the stick then run from their partner to ensure it was not stolen before one or other was able to drop it at Gracie’s feet and flop down in anticipation of another round. After the fourth throw a father with two small children came over to chat to Gracie and introduce his twin four year old girls to the “lovely big dogs”. The respite was appreciated, particularly by Chloe, and the two huskies sat by Gracie accepting tentative pats from the wide eyed, pigtailed little girls. 

Spike was careful to put his head down and give his most innocent look to the second ‘patter’ squarely in the eyes, blue meeting blue. She gave another stroke over his ears causing them to twitch automatically and giggled with delight as she allowed him to lick her hand gently. “Daddy this one likes me best… can we have a dog like this one?”

What followed was a series of pleas from both girls, all but drowning out the more serious conversation occurring between Gracie and their father, Pete, regards due date of pups (only two weeks away) care and maintenance, and cost of owning such a dog. He seemed very keen and apparently had been part of the ‘Milk Run’ as a teenager so was familiar with the sledding culture and the need for the breed to run.

Spike felt a pang of anticipated loss as he realized that his children would realistically be sold to other families, though Gracie had promised to keep at least one of the females of the litter, and another would go to Xander if he wanted it. But this Pete seemed kind and the pup would certainly be treated as a loved pet if the girls had anything to do with it. Spike buried his worry, there would be plenty of time for that, today was for forgetting.

Spike again found that their run home allowed him to simply relish his role as canine. Chloe licked him after they had both been given a drink on their return to Gracie’s home, and he was allowed some quiet time with her. Gracie had learned in the past weeks that Spike’s presence was a calming influence on Chloe who was inclined to be overexcited after a run. He always pawed at her back door when he was ready to go and politely waited to be released. 

On the way home, Spike again turned his attention to remembering that Willow was due to quiz him about the final night… He tried to put the thought away by taking more notice of the birds, very deliberately marking the lamp post at the end of his street and clearing the side fence without even touching his furry hind legs on the wood. And yet the pang of grief and anguish still hijacked his mind… Wooden weapons, pouring rain, demons, dragons, dusting and death, Illyria and Holden Manners.

Willow and Xander were sitting on the back porch when he returned. Panting a little he sat in front of Xander to receive a pat and wait while Xander reported his safe homecoming to Gracie on his mobile. He then leapt up easily, entered the back of the house and came back two beers in mouth followed by another and his bowl. Willow giggled a little as Xander opened the three then poured one into Spike’s bowl.

“OK buddy, a little lubrication probably will help.”

Spike drank slowly, he had learned by bitter experience that canine stomach processes were nowhere near as adapted to burping as human ones, the cool amber fluid still tasted wonderful however.

The chat was light but ultimately they all had to face the session that was perhaps the most important conversation of Willow’s visit. Spike initiated their move to the study by taking his bowl inside and waiting with the back door propped open. 

“I think we’re being summoned Xan.”

“He was always the one to face his fears I guess…” Xander said as he stood and pulled Willow easily to her feet.

“Always” she concurred and they followed the dog inside. “By the way… Do you have a bike?”

“Only the stationary kind why?”

“Oh I just figured I might take him for a run tomorrow when you’re at work, or at least go with him to Gracie’s. It would nice to meet her.”

“I’ll see what I can do, I’m pretty sure Jerry’s wife has one that you could borrow, so long as you don’t mind if it doesn’t have ribbons coming out of the handles.” Willow giggled and remembered her bright pink bike with the orange ‘tassles’ she was so proud of way back when they were friends in primary school.

“Oh I think I’ll manage.”

By the time they entered the front room Spike had fitted one of the writing tools and hearing the conversation, typed one pawed, “No more sugary memory lanes you two or I’ll have to bite someone!”

Willow sigh and picked up her note pad as Xander bent to fit the other paw tool. “If only things were as innocent and simple now…”

The next hour was spent with Spike typing almost automaton like. It was his only defense.

He described his role in the Black Thorn downfall; their meeting in the pouring rain in the alleyway; Charles Gunn mortally wounded but still standing; Wesley’s reported death and the final charge of the demon hoards with Angel claiming the dragon was his for the kill. He paused when Willow quietly encouraged, “Go on.”

“Charlie went down fighting, back to the wall, took out four before his throat was torn out. Illyria pounded anything who came for her to a pulp. Angel slew the dragon alright but stupid git didn’t figure on the fire breather letting him have it with a blast that blinded him as it expired, could defend my Sire then… just could get to him in time… bastards had him then, pinned him like a bug in a collection then…” He was beyond feeling the quiet stroking Xander had begun, “Then they ripped his head off, felt him go, Ghod Xan! I felt my Sire dust! There was just the two of us, Illyria and me and the rain. Figured I was all done then the lot of ‘em just melted away, literally. 

“Then there was that bastard Manners, with all whitty quips an’ negotiations. Next minute I know there’s a big blast and she saying she wants me as ‘er pet and rule her own domain then a big flash of light, leavin’ me to pull Charlie to where he’d be found and...” Spike paused again, “’Cause it was just me like this and nothin’…”

Willow looked up and interjected at that point, “She wanted to rule her domain… That’s sure to be it. They’ve trapped her, Xan! That’s what they will have done, they’ve trapped her somewhere for their own use! The key to getting Spike out is the Deeper Well. The Guardian of the Well will know, even if she is not on this plane… the Battle Brand will know!”

“No such luck love, Drogan was killed by Angelus as part of his ‘test’ to infiltrate the inner circle of the Thorn.”

“Another was appointed the instant he passed.”

Spike looked up at her wide eyed, “Who?”

“Conner”

Spike looked up amazed for a moment, “*The* Conner… you mean *the* Angel’s and Darla’s Conner?? My half brother by vampire birth Conner”

“It was his status and his wish when offered. He came to us after he felt Angel pass… He was drawn to us. His role was always to restore balance and his essence so strong it was always to be.”

It was Spike’s turn to be shocked and looked at Willow with a mixture of incredulity and hurt, “Poor bastard. Was s’posed to be a normal life, least that what old Sire said… ‘e c’n tell no lies now, you know, hell uv a job.”

“Hey Spike… it’s OK… really it is. He just turned up at the Well, said it was his destiny and… took it on… Spike? Look at me. What do you know of the Well?”

“Only that there’s a non refundable on the Old Ones leaving it, so him too. And that the Battle Brand can only speak the truth.”

Willow sighed a little then added, “And that any skullduggery on the part of the Senior Partners, using Illyria as a weapon, or shift her inter-dimensionally will be impossible to do without the Brand’s knowledge. Besides he is on the side of the Powers. Spike this is *great*.”

She turned to Xander, “If we can get onside with the Battle Brand *and* use the global network there is a chance… just a small chance Spike can be restored! Leave it with me for the night… I have to do some research.” 

Spike began to take off his implements again and gave Willow a rather resigned, sad look as he held up the second paw for a little assistance. Her heart melted once again. “Oh Spike! If I can, Spike, I will – but this might take time and Illyria’s disappearance most definitely seems to be a key factor in this equation. She made a fools deal. The balance has been deliberately tipped – Holland may have been the messenger, but it’s got to be The Wolf, the Ram and the Hart who are playing games. Mother Earth looks after her own as you are now, and there is the Powers and we will need all the wiccan groups, indeed all gatherings who can to tackle this.”

Spike nuzzled her hand then went outside into the still of the evening to try to regain his composure, his acceptance of his lot as it was. He had no doubt Willow would try, but at what cost? He chose not to think on it any longer, instead focused on the sounds coming from the kitchen as Xander made dinner, and the familiar smells around him. He stared up at the patches of clear sky and the rising moon peeping in and out of clouds that had permeated the heavens since his run that afternoon. He relieved himself once more, scratched a little to cover the patch, growled at a rather cheeky squirrel that chattered her annoyance at his presence, then padded back inside.

Willow worked late into the night Emailing and speaking to as many of her contacts as she could safely do. Conversations and messages were deliberately obscure even when placed through the encoding sequence as she did not want to alert any hostile parties looking on of her real intent.

Xander and Spike went for their morning run, Willow slept on, though did manage to rise for a communal breakfast this time. Xander left for work, Willow showered and Spike did as he had done for over a year human time – he did his morning ablutions then lay in the expanding triangle of sun near the corner of the house.

Today he would relate his story of his doggy existence up to today. Xander was now familiar enough with that to warrant Spike relating the same without his ‘owner’s’ presence. Spike really didn’t feel like running over this part, it was full of the bad and the good of his existing status, but Spike’s memory and intelligence was not so subsumed by his husky form and instincts that he could leave it there. His gut would not let him. He had children to consider, and if the witch had answers, or even some fandangle pop culture theories that would shed light on the status and fate of his offspring, regardless of the outcome of her musings, then he felt compelled to challenge and find out all options.

The experience of his run for freedom was related simply and with little upset midmorning, interrupted only by Xander dropping in home with Jerry’s wife’s bicycle and the amusement that ensued as Willow’s small stature caused several mishaps before the bike was adjusted to suit. 

After a light lunch, all departed. Spike and Willow (still rather wobbly though valiantly attempting to keep up with the husky) and Xander back to work. 

Gracie was pleased to meet them and happily agreed for Willow to ride on the wheeled training sled for a not so wild ride around their regular training run. The entire team minus Chloe was running and the pace though fast was controlled, something Willow appreciated as she held onto the rails at the side of the small sled. Afterwards she and Gracie chatted easily while Chloe and Spike communed. Chloe was only a ten days or so from delivering her litter and Willow couldn’t help but note the very attentive Spike licking over her ears tenderly before lying alongside her protectively. 

The young outdoorsy Gracie with her wild dark blonde hair, determined brown eyes and wide smile was both curious and friendly, and Willow relished sharing tales of her own, rather interrupted university life. Gracie was studying exercise physiology and sports psychology, with an intention to work in the outdoor education or tourist adventure area. 

Their common ground was friendship with Xander (and Spike), a love of the earth in all her glory, and of learning.

The cycle home was easy and Spike left to his own devices until Xander returned from work while Willow refocused on her research. Her notes were meticulous but the news from her various contacts still had not borne fruit. She consoled herself (and later Xander) by saying it was only early days. 

PART 16

The following days followed much the same pattern, though the conversations between dog and witch became increasingly more philosophical, Willow wondering yet again at Spike’s intelligence and depth of thought; his tenacity and resilience regardless of circumstance; and above all his capacity for forgiveness and love. No more was it apparent than in the final afternoon of conversation prior to Willow’s return to England.

It began with a simple statement one rainy afternoon, Xander was late home and the dog had joined her as she poured over a text she had been sent by one of the African covens.

Spike indicated he needed help with his second paw fitting then wrote, “Taa Red. Just wonderin’, do you reckon I’ve got a human soul, you know given circumstances. ‘Cause even when I let go, let the husky take over… still feels like I’ve got a soul.”

“Spike, I… I would think that you have *your* soul. I… Everything is connected…”

“Connected, yeah got it… plenty of that… but what of the soul? Bloody well change its name if you want… the essence, the spark, I dunno… just… whatever I fought so hard for, the thing that had me in the basement, gave me strength to one up me ol’ Sire in a way… Is all of that just guilt an’ regret or is it more? Universal Collective Morality exclusive to humans? The Great Narrative written by someone else? Or just some random set of evolved genetically bound compulsions that somehow got subsumed when the demon took over? Ya know some deluded bastard even tried convincing everyone he could weigh the thing by measurin’ the dyin’ way back in the day.” 

Willow was still considering her answer when Spike began furiously typing again, the computer correcting much of his spelling on the fly.

“And what if the demon compulsions were just playin’ off what was already there – just released ‘em for use. What if it’s not what keeps us all in line, by guilt ‘n such. What if all it did was acknowledge that humans are organisms like any other and so are fit for the kill… you know, food? Same as humans see all the edible around ‘em. An’ what if it’s more Red? What if it really is what ties me to the something after… Been around the turnstile so many times now with it I’m beginning to wonder if this is the last time, or is this all there is, this reality ‘n me in whatever guise – sure gives the religions opting for reincarnation a bit of a guernsey… in which case, what happens after this doggy life hmmm?” 

“I… Spike I really can only answer with my beliefs. I believe that Gaia exists because it is all I can conceive of to explain all that happens here on this plane – and the Higher Powers for that which is not. It is a name only I guess, but it makes sense of things. There is so much we don’t understand, even as humans with a deep connection to the magical fabric. I know we can tap into the energies of the earth and the energy of other beings, and that every system in the universe strives for equilibrium. And I do believe that is why the balance will be restored somehow. It’s what is wrong here… the equilibrium has been tampered with, the scales deliberately tipped by the Wolf, Ram and the Hart. Their capture of Illyria and ill intent regards her energy is wrong, though we have yet to see any symptoms of them using her. It is that we will try to redress, but we may need to wait for some sign before we can track her to their holding place… we just need to wait to trace the source.” 

Willow tried to look her hopeful best, but all Spike saw was how much older, how wiser and how much more fatigued she appeared.

“’S OK Red… Used to rollin’ with the punches. Got another ten or so years ta do it in this round.” He paused for a moment then looked at her with the saddest of baby blue eyes.

“Just bin doin’ too much thinkin’, pups due an all. Can’t help wonderin’… Do they get my human essence? My vampire one? Or my husky??” Spike stopped mid thought then seemed to sigh but looked up with a glint of real love in his eyes, “Chloe’s got a soul ya know, ‘m sure of it… connection with her is real. She’s an innocent, sweet ‘n loving, ‘n loyal to a fault, can see that a mile off. Make a great mum. Still feel like I betrayed the boy though havin’ kids ‘n all, but they’ll be ours too in a way, least ways ‘til they’re… ‘s not fair… but ‘m sure they’ll… even if…”

Spike stopped suddenly, tore off his writing implements and raced for the back door. It was all too much. He made it to the lemon tree and threw up what little he had in his stomach unceremoniously. Still feeling ill, the husky instinctively found a mild thistle in the corner and chewed at its leaves, drank a little from the bucket that had been placed under a slow dripping tap nearby, then flopped onto his mat, wishing only to stop thinking. 

Willow was standing staring at the screen, still visibly upset, as Xander came through the door.

Xander froze, “What’s happened?”

“I still don’t have the answers Xan… I really don’t know if there is a solution to all this, because it’s not that simple is it. I just wish I could do more… you know more to somehow fix all this now! But for all the research we are still waiting for the contact with Battle Brand… I have to go Xan… He won’t talk to anyone else at the moment for some reason. I mean that could be a good thing but what if it’s not, what if he’s just waiting to tell me bad news or worse, nothing…” She stood and flung herself into Xander’s arms, “I’m so sorry Xan! All this way and I’m… Oh Goddess.” Xander hugged his friend tight as hid her tears in his jacket.

Willow listened to the reply as a near rumble through his chest, “You’ll try I know that and… I don’t know Wills… all I know is that I love him as he is and kind of realize how much I really would love him as a man shaped Spike. I guess we just both hoped… I guess we hoped that regardless, the puppies might help in some way… you know either way. And however many times I wish…”

Willow pulled up a little and stared squarely at Xander’s one brown eye with her teary green, “I know you and he will be together no matter what, but if he’s like he is now then chances are you will have to say goodbye someday, and if the spell is somehow reversed then he’ll have to say goodbye to you… Unless…” Willow frowned hard for a moment.

“Unless what?”

“Oh I just have a… let’s work on one thing at a time. Just before I pack away all this stuff ready for tomorrow, can I just get some extra notes, you know from your perspective? I know we’ve talked, but there are a couple of things missing.”

“Sure just let me put away the work stuff and check on Spike. I’ve booked us a restaurant for tonight – you up for Calgary cuisine? Jerry and co. are coming so it’ll have to be a bit family friendly fare. We’re meeting them at seven. You wanna do it before?”

“If you don’t mind, kind of like to finish it off while today is still in my head.”

“OK back in ten.”

Xander went out the back and sat quietly beside Spike’s rug. The dog didn’t lift his head, merely angled sad blue eyes up and waited for the inevitable pat. It came without comment and the two sat in silence for a time.

Eventually Xander near whispered, “Love you friend… love you always.” Then went inside to converse with Willow for the last time on an ‘official basis’ before preparations needed to be made to go out.

Minor details were covered: where Spike slept; how they conversed normally; how the decision to ‘breed’ Spike came about; along with a strange request to try to recall any particular moments that had involved spells or wishes, of any kind, involving Spike and he.

“Not with the spell making… spells not of the good for the ol’ Xanman here… but… um… couple of times with the real wishes… well lots really but only a couple of times seriously. Selfish times… but not like anyone’s listening right?”

Willow said under her breath, “You’d be surprised…” then out loud, “You have a special connection Xan… very special and that should give hope… Somehow you have bound your essence to his, I can feel that. Every time you are together Xan… it’s so strong. I’ll do my best Xan, I really will. He deserves to have you and you him, but…”

“Don’t worry Willow we already do. Never had a better companion, a better friend. I can be quiet with Spike, can tell him anything, be myself around him… so if this is all it can be I will love him to the end.”

Willow simply nodded and replied, “We *will* try Xan… that’s all I can promise.”

“Yeah…” Xander stood and moved to the door. “So how’s about we go eat. Food all of the good – I’ll just set up the TV for Spike. Dogs a big no-no in restaurants still.”

The evening was a fun one with Jerry’s boys were in fine form and kept up a happy chatter during the meal, particularly excited when the table adjacent had a birthday cake was delivered by singing ‘mounties’ and the entire restaurant was encouraged to sing along. 

Spike greeted them at the door at nearly midnight, and was rewarded with a quiet pat from both tired humans. The farewell at the doors of the departure lounge was similar. Hugs and quiet goodbyes but no tears from Willow as she looked back and waved then disappeared into the building. They had decided that it would be there not in the terminus as there was little point eking out the farewell.

There was hope for a restitution but still no guarantees, at least not until Willow had an opportunity to speak to the Battle Brand and sort out what the situation with Illyria was, so the ride home in the car lacked any commentary from Xander. Spike too was feeling rather flat, something not missed by Xander as he let the dog out of the car then waited patiently for him to enter the house first. Perhaps a run to Gracie’s might help.

They had returned the bike the previous night so Xander pulled out his old skate board and hooked up the running harness to Spike who lifted his chin dutifully to allow the soft leather straps might be fastened more easily.

Chloe was in a strange mood when the two arrived. She didn’t seem able to settle and Gracie complained that the soon to be mother had growled at her when being fed the previous evening. Spike calmly licked over her ears as usual but it did not seem all that appreciated, Chloe merely flopping down on her side. Though she did allow him to stand over her on guard as it were, while Xander spoke to her owner.

Spike heard the conversation clearly, “I think she might produce a little sooner rather than later.”

“Is that good?”

“Well she’s only carrying four according to the vet, so it could be early. And she’s really healthy. The change in behaviour is kind of consistent with an approaching birth, so it shouldn’t be long now. I’ll give you a call when she starts.”

“Is it wise for Spike to be with her?”

“Normally I would say no, but I’m sure it would be fine, so long as he lets her have her space. I’ll give you a call when she starts.”

Their Sunday was taken lazily after that. A quiet walk to the park and bit of a romp around for Spike, then home for a baked dinner and evening of television while Xander read over the plans once again.

There was no call from Gracie the following day or the one after, though Spike was run as usual with the team and stayed for a little to fill in his day while Xander was at work. He was a little dismayed as Chloe became more and more solitary in her actions. Gracie reassured him with a pat each time. There was little to do but wait.

On the fourth night after Willow had left, an excited Gracie rang around nine pm announcing that Chloe had given birth to four perfect little pups. Mother and babies were well and Spike was nervous, he could hardly wait to see them though indicated he was prepared to wait until the next morning as Xander stroked over Spike’s ears. 

“Do you want to go now.” The shake of the furry head indicated Spike’s answer. “We’ll wait until morning then?” The simple nod and begging eyes were all that Xander needed. “First thing it is.”

That night dog and ‘owner’ both slept under a single cover, Xander curled up around his friend, arm over the strong torso protectively. Tomorrow would be Spike’s day, Xander had to work but decided as he fell into slumber, that he would go in late so as not to miss the first meeting of Spike and the puppies.

It was barely light as Xander loaded his dog into the car and they took a quick trip to Gracie’s.

Spike could not sit down during the short journey, despite Xander’s repeated pleas, instead turning and giving out tiny whimpers of agitation and excitement. Xander barely had the door open before Spike leapt out, took a short run up and all but cleared Gracie’s side fence. In his rush for Chloe, he didn’t feel the harsh metal bar as it scraped his hind legs, nor register at first that Gracie was bending down to open the lock on the gate and that Chloe was nowhere in sight.

He checked the back yard swiftly, panic taking over from all rational thought. He could smell her in all the nooks and crannies, her kennel was empty, but the yard was devoid of movement. Spike howled to the heavens, to anyone who might listen. It could not be! Where were his children? His Chloe? 

The bereft husky rechecked the yard before noticing both Xander and Gracie standing at the back door to Gracie’s home, apparently encouraging him to enter. He raced for the door then paused, frozen on the spot as he heard small whimpers from within. He could hear them… 

Spike rushed past the humans, his Chloe had heard his howl and grunted a low acknowledgement. He had no time for niceties, instead flew past the two bipeds and to his family. Chloe, though still feeding the last of the litter, stood to greet him. After which she flopped back down exhausted and waited while he inspected his… and her… firstborn four.

He nudged each tiny furred bundle gently, then licked over them. Their taste was sweet with mother’s milk, and tiny tails and ears twitched as they were caressed with a tongue that smelt somehow familiar. Even as newborns they knew and instinctively and lay on their backs as he nuzzled.

Spike was utterly overcome by the moment. They were beautiful, and they were his, *really* his, and he adored Chloe even more. He noted her eyeing him carefully and knew she too needed his mark, his reassurance. He finished licking the last, a silver coloured little girl then looked at the mother of his children with adoration and wonder.

As a concerned Xander and Gracie watched on he moved to a full down position in front of the mother of the matching set - two girls and two boys and placed his own head under her chin. She licked him, then the position was reversed and he gave her a thorough caress with hot tongue over her muzzle eyes and ears, after which he stood behind her in sentinel pose while the four little ones again sought her teats.

Gracie looked on in wonder and said almost as an aside to Xander, “Our family has been breeding huskies since I can remember… I’ve never seen such a reaction from the father before. In wolves one expects it… Oh look!”

Her last expression of surprise was response to Spike moving to cradle the little ones on the other side of Gracie, their two prone forms making a perfect circle around the young ones. She then stood and in the process detached the four little mouths still suckling and moved toward her food bowl and the water that she so craved. The pups whimpered their protest with high pitched voices then found their way to the offered warmth of their father.

Spike looked up at Xander with his own devotional thanks to his human protector then retuned his attentions to pushing the last of his brood into the warmth of his body while Chloe had a break.

Xander left for work with the image of Spike, his father-husky Spike, curled up around four tiny sleeping furry forms. All had his blue eyes. Three had dark markings and one was ‘blonde’. A twinge of jealousy and sadness mixed with joy as he pulled out of the drive. 

PART 17

Xander arrived home on time. He’d had a lousy day. Apart from raining on and off, hampering their efforts to have the fourth building’s foundations laid on time, he had also been required to ‘caution’ two of his better third crew members for their attitude toward a foreman he knew to be rather overly-officious. The spin off was always going to be unpredictable and his apparent backing of the party line upsetting all involved. It was hardly a good start to the week.

He fully expected Spike to be at Gracie’s still, having mulled over his friend’s apparent ignoring of his farewell that morning in favour of attention to the newborns. Xander had found his thinking hijacked by the thought that Spike might somehow now love him less, even preferring his canine existence over anything Xander had to offer.

He threw his bags and the tubes of plans by the door and kicked off his shoes, the absence of Spike’s usual greeting apparently confirming what he had been thinking, but as he walked past the study to visit the bathroom he saw something that negated that instantly.

Spike was sitting patiently with his writing tools on, and in bold letters on the computer were the words, “Joy… Thank you Xan… Love you… they’re yours too.” 

He barely muttered a heartfelt “Oh Spike!” before he fell to his knees and had an armful of his beloved dog. 

They sat for a time, saying nothing, merely reacquainting, Xander petting and Spike nuzzling his dear friend. The dog/former-vampire suspected some of the cause of upset though could not be sorry for his behaviour that morning. He had hardly noticed Xander’s departure from Gracie’s and spent most of the day with Chloe and the pups, but the run home brought clarity. He now had what Xander did not, a real family, borne of him, he was a father and regardless of his current state, there was nothing on earth or beyond that could make him regret that fact.

He waited for Xander to calm then typed, “So… bad day?” His only reply was, “You have no idea… And… I’ve been thinking... silly really but… don’t want to lose you Spike, please? Can you… you know even with the pups...”

Spike looked Xander squarely in the face and typed “You have me, Xan. Always have me. ‘n they’re yours too you big ninny. Least ways that’s how I figure it. Now what happened at work?”

They sat for a time as Xander explained the various circumstances that had led to the dispute onsite, along with his ongoing frustration regards the rather bigoted foreman, not to mention some ongoing hassles with delivery of materials for the build, and the continued concern over looming deadlines.

Spike began to type midway in Xander’s outpouring of angst, “Hows about you take me to work tomorrow and I just bite the bastards whats upsettin’ you? Hmmm? C’mon give em some hurry up at least!”

Xander was slow to pick up on the offer, but seeing the glint in the husky’s eyes that was pure Spike as he read, grabbed the dog, pulled off the writing implements and gave him a real tussle and tickle that had Spike on the floor, his back leg jerking helplessly as Xander’s fingers found the most sensitive spot on his underside. What ensued was a much needed light hearted wrestle before Xander lost the upper hand and found himself pinned by large paws and a jaw that did not bite or break skin, merely held him on the floor on his back.

“OK, OK! You win! Gahhh Spike! Get off I give in!”

It was what Xander needed and forlorn mood broken, Spike let him up and sprinted to retrieve his lead. Xander knew what the dog wanted and smiled. “Yeah alright, pups isn’t it?”

He rang Gracie to check if they were welcome then ushered Spike into the car. 

This time he was invited to touch the pups, with Chloe’s permission of course and not until his hands were thoroughly licked by Spike. Xander knew that it marked him as part of Spike, the fact that the alpha dog deferred to him not missed by Chloe who barely moved as Xander gently picked up and cradled a small relaxed body while Gracie looked on.

Each pup was lifted and caressed quietly as Xander enjoyed the feeling of a tiny body’s heart beat rise slightly at the imposition then relax against his chest. He petted each one before replacing it at Chloe’s side. The little pups all recognized Xander’s scent as that of their father’s and relaxed at his touch, the youngest, the little blonde female falling asleep in his strong arms. In the end Xander looked with a mixture of resignation from Spike to Chloe then up at Gracie. “It OK if Spike stays the night?”

Gracie had been amazed by the male dog’s reaction to the pups earlier in the day and simply said, “Sure. He’s special Xan… quite the super-Dad. Never seen anything like it. I’ve already found a really good home for one of them, I’ll take one of the girls, you said one for you too?”

Xander’s voice hitched and he petted tiny sleeping body in his arms once more, before saying in almost a whisper, “Guess I’ll let Spike decide.”

Over the ensuing four weeks, Spike ‘slept over’ three out of ever seven nights and the pups grew fast, going from balls of fluff to enthusiastic active little pups happy to chew on anything and experimenting with their ‘attack tactics’. A definite pecking order was established, the biggest of the girls (Bella) and dominant male (Boris) generally taking point behind their father and mother whenever Xander (or anyone) approached.

On the nights Spike spent away, Xander threw himself into work for the most part, though chose to go out occasionally. Jerry had a bowling team that needed a replacement on several occasions which proved fun, Jerry noting that Xander was perhaps not the best of players, but made up in enthusiasm what he lacked in skill. The banter was easy and the drinks afterward welcome.

As the pups grew so did the day they would be parted from their mother. There was still no word from Willow, other than ‘work in progress’ messages, and Xander began to adjust his thinking to the prospect of having two dogs in his care, one friend and his friend’s daughter or son.

Spike reveled in his role as protector and alpha male of their group, though knew to defer to Defore whenever they were harnessed and training. The two males had made a truce of sorts, though Spike still stood in front of his children protectively whenever the other male was within scenting distance. 

As the pups turned eight weeks old and Xander’s project entered its internal phase on the last building, there was word from Willow. “BB will see me tomorrow night – will call after – 8am your time with news.”

He shared the news with Spike as they again drove to Gracie’s for a day of family for Spike. He fancied he saw Spike shrug at the declaration and was still feeling hurt as he did his best to smile as Spike rejoined his family. Gracie was there and noted Xander’s upset, misinterpreting it as a difficulty deciding which of the pups he wanted (it had been a topic of discussion on and off for weeks).

They both stood for a moment admiring the family, four little ones bouncing around with excitement, all trying to nip and touch any part of their parents or each other they could. The boldest little girl became distracted by a tuft of blanket on their soft bed, attacked it then flopped down to chew on it with earnest. “They’re all beautiful Xander, have you decided which one you want to take? I’d like to keep the blonde girl, the Johannsens want one of the boys and my friend Maxine doesn’t mind which of the others she gets, so long as I do the training for her, she’s real keen on the Milk Run idea and they have a pretty big back yard so it should be a great place for a husky…”

Xander looked rather sadly toward Spike who was currently flipping his tail just out of reach of two enthusiastic ‘attackers’, “I… I really don’t know… It’s up to Spike I guess… I…”

“Hey sorry *sorry* Xander, just thought you might have a preference – you know girl or boy. They’ll all still have great homes promise.”

“Yeah… I know… Look I’d better head off… Work calling and all that. Give me a call if Spike’s heading off to home yeah? My cell will be on.’

“Sure” Gracie looked worriedly as Xander walked away. Spike’s owner was utterly devoted to his dog, she liked that, but he often seemed sad of late and she wondered about human companionship. A friend of a friend who worked with Xander had said he hadn’t ever brought a female friend to anything to do with work, nor spoken about his private life. Though there had been a hippy woman from his school days staying with him for a short time that spring. Gracie simply concluded that he, like she, preferred the company of animals as companions, they were so much less complicated.

Xander had a distracted day at work. How could he be expected to choose which of Spike’s children were to live with them? How could Spike for that matter? He knew they would see them again but they were all so young and… 

Three or four times during a round table meeting with two contractors, the pertinent foremen and one of the logistics company representatives, Jerry noticed Xander being uncharacteristically taciturn. On their way out to the site, Jerry put a friendly hand on his colleague’s shoulder, “You OK buddy?” 

Xander jumped a little at the touch, “Yeah.”

“Still worried about Roger?”

“Foreman? No… no not really. Just a few things at home… ”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Not really…” Xander frowned a little and pondered telling Jerry his current dilemma, but quickly discounted the notion as ridiculous. Even to begin to tell Jerry the truth of Spike and his ‘relationship’ and immediate worries would open a can of worms that would probably lose him his friendship, not to mention his job. Such a far fetched tale would be impossible to believe, on days Spike slipped into pure dog, even Xander struggled.

He settled for the immediate truth, “Just that… Spike’s pups are being handed over to their new owners at the end of next week. I can’t take them all, gotta decide on one… they’re so small and vulnerable and they’re being moved on.”

Jerry looked somewhat bemused then realized Xander was serious and sobered. He knew how hard Xander had taken the demise of his former dog, Mace, and checked himself before replying, “Dogs are supposed to go live with their new families around eight weeks old Xan. It’s the normal thing, anyway, I thought you were going to keep one for yourself? If you’re changin’ your mind it’s not really a big deal is it… Pups are hard work.”

Xander nodded then said quietly, “It’s not so much that as we… I have to choose one that’s the thing. What would you do Jerry? You know if it were your boys that you were choosing between?”

“C’mon Xan! You’re starting to sound like the wife! She’s worrying about them moving out even before they hit high school! Boys probably won’t leave ‘til they’re in their thirties and even then they’ll probably bring home their washing for her to do if figures are right. Anyway – you never really lose family do you (well not if you’re in mine! All that ‘compulsory family Christmas’ with my folks or hers) Anyway… But hey… Don’t get me wrong, Cynthia ‘n I are already saving for college, and at this stage the two of ‘em seem set on being ice hockey stars… and if so it’ll be them moving out against their mother’s wishes… Oh and heaven help any girl who tries to winkle one of them out of home ‘too early’ and goes under the wife’s scrutiny! ‘Course I’m with the ‘As long as they’re happy’ camp… not much help for the other half at that point.” Jerry gave him a hearty smile and a wink.

Xander thought for a moment then snorted a bit of a laugh as they walked toward the temporary carpark on site, “Yeah… As usual, you’re right. Look, sorry ‘bout today. Won’t happen again.”

“Don’t sweat it… You up for a barbeque Sunday? Jim’s bringin’ a few of the salmon he caught last week and I’ve invited the other neighbours. Be nice to have a few more of the old fishing crew there.”

Xander brightened, “Dog ‘n pup OK?”

“Boys would love it! Although no puttin’ crazy ideas in their head ‘bout getting their own canine friend alright! Got enough trouble as it is managing the two of them and the missus.”

“Promise, no ideas… What can I bring?”

“Not really my department but a few extra beers wouldn’t go astray, maybe a wine for the girls?”

“Done… ‘n… thanks OK?”

Xander felt strangely buoyed by the conversation as he drove home in the warm sun of early summer. The other pups would all go to good homes, indeed one would stay on at Gracie’s, and they would not really lose touch. He resolved to talk to Spike and make a decision that evening.

The drive home was a familiar one, the arrival to an empty house was not. The “Hi Spike, I’m home” greeted with silence. Xander was worried but not overly concerned – until he rang Gracie to learn that Spike had left sometime during the afternoon. He rang the city pound, then every animal shelter and late night veterinary clinic he could think of, the former with a majority on voice messages, the latter with no luck.

He could not lose Spike now! The ID chip was in his collar, what if the collar came off? What if he had been hit by a car and injured? What if… What if Willow and co. had done something and Spike was on another plane or worse… dead… really gone?!

He trawled the streets of Calgary in a futile effort to find the dog, somehow expecting to see the moving form of his husky friend, or worse a still one.

Home again, Xander emailed Willow, then rang the coven, waking a rather unhelpful on-duty wiccan who was only able to report that no spells had been done and that Willow was currently ‘somewhere in Russia’.

He was helpless. Dog or vampire or human, he didn’t care anymore! Spike *had* to come home, Xander needed him in his life. All thoughts of the pups were subsumed by the desperation of loss. Unlike with Mace, any of his African charges at the camp, or even Anya in Sunnydale, this time the grief was in the not knowing.

He rose for work from an empty bed after a series of nightmares, still hoping it was all a bad dream. Xander forewent his usual run, ate hurriedly and headed out for a drive around the same streets as the previous night, ‘just in case’.

He was first on site and had hardly had time to settle when his cell phone began to buzz. It was Gracie. Spike was there, ‘a little worse for a night on the run’, but there. Xander excused himself as soon as Jerry arrived, claiming that he had left something behind at home rather than engaging in a dialogue regards his night of panic, and drove directly to Gracie’s.

A mixture of relief and anger welled up as he drove, along with a fair measure of self-recrimination. How could he! How could Spike just take off like that! Hadn’t he been fair enough, committed enough to their existence together… Hadn’t he fed him and sheltered and… It was all he could do to concentrate on the road, every traffic light was apparently scheming against him, and what the *heck* was that bus driver doing going so slowly!

Spike for his part knew he was in for a rather cool welcome. He knew when he took off in the direction of the car that contained his first borne son the previous afternoon that it was the wrong thing to do. But he had to see where the pup would be living. He had listened to the address, or a vague description of the same, when the family had come to pick up the little one and yet it still took him almost three hours to narrow down the street and then house, after which it was dark. 

He had been spotted loitering around outside the home and recognized at around nine by the man of the house as the garbage bins were taken to the sidewalk, after which he had been tied in the back yard alongside a bowl of water and a few meat scraps from dinner. Not a particularly dignified end to an otherwise emotional day, but at least he thought they might ring Gracie or Xander. 

Xander was in no mood for talking but managed the barest of niceties with Gracie before loading the dog into his pickup.

A long few minutes of silence was followed by, “How could you? How could you Spike!? I’ve been so worried! Where have you been?!! No strike that. You can tell me when I get you home.” 

Spike simply put his head down eyes begging and ears a little drooped. “And don’t think you’re getting away with the puppy dog eye thingy. Geez Spike…”

By the time they were home Xander’s anger had waned, relief taking its place. He opened the door and ruffled Spike’s fur before letting the dog out. “Sorry buddy… was just upset… C’mon, I’d better not be too long away from work.”

Spike padded into the house a few steps behind Xander, tail still down but feeling a little more chipper than he had in the car. The answer machine was flashing, Gracie had obviously rung home before contacting Xander on his mobile.

Xander walked straight to the study and logged on to the computer then fitted Spike’s writing tools. “Come on… Now you can tell me your side of the story.”

Xander watched patiently as Spike relayed his story, “One of the boys was adopted yesterday, nice family ‘n all, they’re calling him Tristan… I like that. Needed to see where he was gonna be livin’ is all, so got the address and followed the car a ways, finally found the house. Young girls out the front gigglin’ an such and me little bloke havin’ a wow of a time… He’ll be alright. Right bold little fella, proud of ‘im.”

Xander was about to reprimand him for not thinking to let Xander know before taking off then remembered his own frantic actions the previous night, some of which had limited logical basis.

“Gracie has dibs on our blonde girl, I’d like us to have the other girl Xan… She’s bright as a button and… just always wanted a little girl. Mebe get one of the boys next time… if the witch don’t come through.”

“Sure Spike – whatever you want… Is it a good idea to bring her here or should we leave her with her mum for longer do you think?”

“Reckon that they’re all about ready, eight weeks is a good age and this lot will be nearer nine. Be nice for her – and she still has extended family ‘n all that.” 

Xander stroked behind Spike’s ears and sighed, “OK… I’ll pick you *both* up tonight after work from Gracie’s – just no shenanigans with chasing cars or getting lost, OK?!”

Spike nuzzled Xander then typed, “So… You heard from Red lately?”

Xander simply shook his head and looked apologetic.

Spike grunted a little then wrote, “Status quo then. Least there’s family.”

Xander smiled weakly. “Yep… family. I’d better go, see you tonight Spike.”

It was enough. Spike nuzzled him again waited while Xander removed his writing tools, then followed him to his feeding bowl and ate breakfast with relish before accompanying Xander to the door and wagging his goodbye.

That evening after work Xander drove directly to Gracie’s, apologized for the fuss then picked up a tiny furry, sleepy female pup gently, settled her next to her father and the family returned home.

PART 18

Xander woke the following day early. Spike had slept on the floor curled around ‘Poppie’ (Spike’s name for her according to the request the previous night). The little one was unsettled with only her father’s scent around her and whimpered as she woke.

Though near weaned, she needed comfort and attention like any youngster. Xander went for his run alone while Spike led the little girl to the extra drink bowl that contained ‘puppy formula’ and introduced her to her own pink plate of puppy kibble.

Xander’s last view of Spike as he left for work was a proud father sitting next to the usual sleeping mat while his daughter cuddled up to a soft toy in the shape of a husky pup slightly bigger than herself. He smiled at Spike and mouthed “See you tonight.” registering the dog’s nod before heading out of the house.

Spike would take Poppie with him for their training run, the pup sat up attentive alongside her sister (brother ‘Boris’ had left that morning with his new owner Maxine) as the practice sled whizzed along. The run finished at Xander’s home. Gracie unhooked Spike then allowed a little time for rough and tumble between the two pups while the rest of the team were given a little water to tie them over until they were home. 

It was Chloe’s first real run with the team since she had the pups and was feeling the strain. Spike sat beside her and licked her affectionately, she reciprocated grateful for the sympathy and the rest. She was panting hard but really had enjoyed the run immensely.

The farewell was an easy one, Chloe picking up Poppie and putting her inside the back gate with Spike dutifully shut as she left. He guided the now tired little pup to the sleeping mat in the warm sun and enjoyed the role of father-protector as they both fell into a light slumber. The days were longer now and Xander would be home in the light though it was still a few hours away. The pup slept easily, Spike occasionally pricking his ears to any sudden or strange noise.

It was a pattern to be repeated for many days to come. Spike ran with Xander in the mornings conscious at all times that Poppie had been left alone in the laundry for the 30 or 40 minutes of the exercise. It would only be a couple of months before she would join them but for now her little legs (and curiosity) made the term ‘like taking a puppy for a walk’ very pertinent.

Spike was an attentive father, teaching the little pup to relieve herself outside, to wipe her paws on the mat before entering the house, and to sit beside him when told. He groomed her with his hot tongue, encouraged her to settle when she was on the mat in front of the television and taught her to dig (in the ‘right’ places), and above all enjoyed her simple company. Both he and Xander delighted in her antics, her squeaks and growls of delight, her strut as she once again scared away a rather bored looking cat from its perch on the back fence, and her desperate look as she once again tried to sit while her walking lead was attached.

Spike became used to the idea that he was second in line to attention paid as his pretty daughter garnered all manner of attention whenever they were tied (or in Spike’s case untied) outside shops, at barbeques, or walking/running with Xander. The growing pup attracted all manner of admiration, particularly from young humans, and proud father Spike had aught to do but growl a little at his daughter if she became too excited when children attempted to pet her. Poppie’s response would be to sit instantly and wait with an impatient, rather pained look as a child tentatively patted her or fed her an appropriate tidbit. She was always very careful not to lick their faces and took food offered most gently.

For her part Poppie was the model student, she worried at first when her mother was not there, but knew her father’s scent and recognized his human owner instantly, as she followed her father’s lead and deferred to the ‘pack leader’. The only things she really could not quite get the hang of were opening the back door (resorting to a series of whimpers and scratching if she needed to get out), waiting patiently (normally allayed by various antics, most of them involving the puppy version of a child wriggling), and chewing things.

The latter habit saw the rear doormat frayed, a pair of Xander’s old work boots all but destroyed, and unsuspecting pieces of wood gnawed at the ends until Xander provided a variety of ‘chewing’ objects at an exasperated Spike’s insistence. 

As summer solstice approached, Xander’s project approached its finish date, the Calgary Stampede loomed, Poppie was a very healthy four month old pup, Gracie was approaching being ‘on heat’ again, and Xander finally received real word from Willow. 

Xander spent an impatient last few hours at work after the rather cryptic email, and appreciated Gracie even more for having exercised the dogs in the afternoon, leaving him to simply play with the four a half month Poppie on the warm afternoon. Her current passion was to bite at the water coming from the garden hose, providing both a drink and welcome cool-down in the summer heat.

As soon as Poppie settled for the night, Xander fitted an, of late, exclusively ‘dog’ Spike to his writing implements. As had happened more often in the last month, there was some resistance on the part of Spike, who chewed rather unenthusiastically at the apparently irritating leather, adjusting it to his requirements before noting that the email was open and typing, “What? Look all wound up bout sommit… Don’t tell me, Red got ‘er knickers in a bunch ‘bout some big ‘n bad? Or she finally admitted defeat on the ol’ Spike’s the real boy front?” 

Xander was in a quandary. The email had been clear enough, “Xan, 19 July. New moon. Talked to Blue Feather, she thinks there’s a chance. No promises just hopes. Call me.” Upon reflection Xander realized that it really was just another indication that there *might* be a solution, it really wasn’t news per se. 

Spike read the text before typing, “Well? Did you call her?” and looking into Xander’s good eye for some indication of anything extra.

“I waited until I got home Spike… wouldn’t do it without you present. Ghod Spike this is about you after all.”

“Have at it then, ‘n put her on speaker, least that way I c’n growl at her, give her some hurry up.”

Xander did as instructed, pulling the phone close to the edge of the desk within easy reaching distance of the husky before dialing.

The phone seemed to ring forever before the rather excited voice of Willow answered. “Xander! Oh thank Gaia, I was beginning to think you didn’t get the mail”

“Just waiting to get home. Spike’s here… I thought that was the right thing to do.”

“Yes… yes of course. I just never know these days… you know, if anyone is monitoring us. The coven in Uruguay fell to a dark force, we’re still not clear why. The Southern USA covens are in disarray because of storms, hurricanes and tornadoes, and the covens in the middle east have either fled or gone to ground, and heaven help anyone who tries to practice openly anywhere really. Let’s just say that Gaia is fighting back but wherever she attempts to correct an imbalance, her power is being corrupted and her followers fall victim to the witch hunt mentality. I’m worried Xan… but also sure it has something to do with Illyria.”

Spike typed furiously, “Wouldn’t bet on it Red. Seems as humans have the inside runnnin’ on hatred ‘n destruction, always have had.” He looked up sadly at Xander, “Much as I’d like to blame some trumped up old one, seems as humans have the inside runnin’ on raping ‘n pillaging their own, and the planet. Industrial era not exactly a plus, ‘n I reckon even vamps have the outside bet on killin’. Least we only ever did the one on one for food. Lived through that too many times to count.”

All Willow could hear was furious typing and growls so Xander read the text.

Willow’s sad reply said it all. “I know Spike, but this struggle is heading for the dark ages again unless we start to act, and that first act is to at least take her from their arsenal, even the Battle Brand said that.”

“So how is the boy? Me ol’ Sire gave his unlive existence for the whelp truth be known, silly bugger.” 

Xander relayed the message but at the same time began to stroke over Spike’s ears, at first tentatively to calm, then with purpose.

“Conner is fine. He seems to be more than fine really… and he’s really a *wonderful* Battle Brand… We have actually started to send some of our best wiccans… and… others… to learn from him. And Spike? Angel would have been proud. His days are full of reading and teaching and protecting and…”

“Bein’ alone in that Ghod awful Well with aught else but the dearly departed t’ chat to!”

Xander again relayed the message.

“It’s not like that Spike! He is happy… *really* and is changing what it is to be a Battle Brand… Spike he is a wonderful scholar and hero of Gaia.”

Spike growled then typed, “And can’t get laid or have anythin’ like the normal life me ol’ Sire wanted.”

Willow’s voice dropped for a moment, “Spike, he’s happy… all I can do is let you know that. And he is willing to help.”

Another growl from the husky saw Xander pulling the dog over his lap before reading the typed text, “’N how exactly would that be Pet?”

“He… he can summon Illyria. Connor has been working on it. The Old Ones are supposed to be at rest. Wolfram and Hart swung the pendulum, taking out Fred and Illyria in the process. Angel and the AI team were a vindictive bonus, but Spike is something else. They have miscalculated apparently. Spike is more important than they thought… The Battle Brand has stood his ground (along with taking out six of Wolfram and Hart’s best)”

Spike looked up at Xander with a measure of disbelief and scorn before penning, “Well all good for the boy then, but not exactly a guarantee of the two legged variety is it? Get to the point Red.”

“If we do this… there will be a price.”

“Already paid it you stupid bint! Finally ‘ave what’s due to me bar the two legged thing o’ course! You offerin’ more?”

Xander dutifully read the text again.

“No!... No Spike! It’s just… balance also means…”

Spike nipped Xander angrily on the wrist, insisting the reading continue as he typed, “Readin’ between the lines here… you gonna rip away from family in exchange for some promise of eternity again… well F&*% that, heard it before! ‘n this time I got kids and an *owner* to consider. Talk to her Xan!!! Rather be a dog than nothin’!!”

Xander was also audibly upset as he passed on the text, it was an impossible choice, one that he too would choose to err on the side of family and the status quo.

The reply was desperate, “No!!! No Spike? Xan? This is a chance to have both, to balance it all… to… ‘scuse… [phlegm filled coughing ensued]… sorry… Goddess Spike… this is your chance to have both. [cough] Battle Brand promised…”

It was Xander who jumped in, “Willow… Wills… Please… Gotta say not with the confidence here… What *is* the price and how do we proceed?” 

“The offer is a one off Xan, Spike… With the help of the Battle Brand, we recover Illyria, return her to her rest, and at the same time restore Spike to… Well we can quite get it all back… but we can offer him the night… night in his human/vampire form… over time we might be able to… you know like Oz… but initially… at least he has the sun?! That’s a plus right?”

Xander was still digesting the news as Spike typed, “Let me get this right… I do doggy in the day and vamp at night. Seems fair, sort of, but what’s the *real* catch, witch? Bin around too many times to just take it as read. Mean I’m still on doggy time? Mean Xan here gets screwed over somehow? What?”

Willow paused as Xander relayed the concern. “It does depend on a few things… the moon for one, Spike pledging himself to you, and you to him. Properly pledging has to be consensual. Xander you will have to *really* want Spike’s return to his former form as your partner in all things. Without a magical connection there can be no pact with the Powers or Gaia. The Battle Brand will summon Illyria using a far more ancient spell than they invoked, one known only to him. With the covens also adding to his energy, we think they will be able to restore her presence on this plane – and more specifically draw her to rest in the well.”

“You lot daft? According to Drogan that would drag a virus all over the planet, reason we didn’t do it in the first place. Fred wouldn’t have wanted that and bloody hell I don’t either! Rather stay doggie than kill thousands.” 

“She’s not in our dimension Spike so the call will be made from the well and she will emerge there to take her final rest if all is well.”

Spike snorted, “’n all those spells past went so very well… not. ‘n what if the bird ain’t too keen for the ‘eternal sleep’ scenario. Don’t fancy her runnin around renegade do you?”

“Spike we’ve put safeguards in place. And I have the Battle Brand’s assurance. Once she is settled in her… Once she’s back there’s no reason we can think of that you won’t be… put right, it’s just hard to tell until that happens.”

Spike looked up sadly at Xander, “Hmmm, so it’s wait an’ see. Used to that. Better contact the Calgary witches Xan… they’ll be waitin’. But tell em, no soul, no deal yeah?”

It was Willow’s chance to be silent as she heard Xander almost at a whisper, “Spike… I… do you still want this, you know to try?”

Willow could hear the typing but had no access to the text without Xander reading, “Be nice Xan, but no bettin’ on it working. Here an’ now is alright… here ‘n now… with you is all that matters. Really do love you, you silly bugger, do you good ‘n proper if chance offered… ‘N if all goes to hell, promise me a stakin’ and decent burial… like to give Chloe ‘er second lot before… you know, let me have that at least… leastways at least me kids can keep you company… Read the next bit to the witch would ya?”

Xander nodded. More and more his own loneliness and Spike’s devoted friendship had found him dreaming and fanaticizing regards their ‘human’ coupling. Indeed it had been his dream since they met in Spike’s current state. He had even wished it, sincerely. The prospect of being celibate until death, were dog!Spike still in his life had been a promise to himself. 

“I’ll contact the coven here Wills… and thanks… but you know? I love him in whatever form, if it can’t work, I just… I can’t lose him Wills… if it’s gonna risk Spike, we bail OK?”

The final statement saw the dog roughly tug off his writing implements and place his furry head in Xander’s lap. There was still a couple of weeks before ‘D-day’ and the mantra ‘here and now’ was a mutual one. 

“I’ll make the call to the coven… but Willow? Whatever happens? Thanks, from both of us. Thanks.” Spike licked over his hands then lay quiet, “Nothing is ever easy for us is it. Just wish I’d…you know back in Sunnydale.”

“It’s right to be scared Xan… we are too… just… Please try.”

“Yeah… trust the Xanman on that one – ever the trier for the good. 19th you say? Got it… and… thanks Wills, this means a lot, regardless of outcome, you tried.”

The rest of the exchange was brief and full of common niceties, Spike choosing to wander out and join his daughter on the mat in the lounge. He spooned her then snuggled a little for extra warmth, an act which was met by a warm tongue lazily lapping over his front paws before Poppie fell back into slumber with the knowledge that her father was there. 

PART 19

The Stampede came and went, and Xander’s project was all but finished, as it turned out, before time. 

A fishing trip was again on the offing, and Xander readily accepted, arriving to Jerry’s boys joy, with two dogs on leash.

Poppie was the delight of the trip. Jerry’s little boys were allowed to join her upstream (supervised by two of the wives and Spike) where they tiptoed through shallows, threw small rocks in, which she dutifully pounced on, and joined them in the curious inspection of all things aquatic. She discovered that river weed tasted nasty, the small humans were worse than her at scaring away birds and that all enjoyed making a splash and trying to bite it. She was in her element. Even when the three youngsters scrambled up the muddy bank together she didn’t mind getting her paws soiled, it was all part of the fun. The only thing she really didn’t participate in was the fishing, it looked quite boring except when one or other of the big male humans pulled a salmon from the river with much struggling and cheers from the others.

There were new areas to explore and all manner of unfamiliar smells and sounds, and wonderful tidbits provided from all quarters whenever a meal was prepared, though she always kept her father within sight and followed his lead in all matters of etiquette (well almost all. They were tethered outside Xander’s tent of an evening and with the clear sky she could see stars so clearly it seemed they were making a twinkling blanket overhead. She looked for as long as she could then snuggled into her father’s side and slept fitfully readying for a new day of adventure.

Spike too enjoyed the weekend outing, but unlike last year, chose to fall into pure dog, at least it prevented him from thinking. The day of reckoning was soon, and as much as he would enjoy a bipedal existence, he loved his life now. It was all too hard to contemplate – particularly the enormous risk of something going wrong… again. If he became pure vampire again the night would be all he would have (apart from Xander… and he had him as friend and companion already after a fashion). How would Poppie react to him then? How would Xander… really? For all his wishing to bed the boy there were really no guarantees… it was really easier to give in to light slumber than try to over think the possibilities.

The return home marked two weeks until the meeting with Blue Feather, and the promised night. Spike begged to ‘bed’ Chloe again, and while Poppie and her sister were taken for a special run by Gracie, he did just that, impregnating her a second time. This time it was done most lovingly with knowledge on both his and Chloe’s part, and she was a very willing partner. If something did happen to him to finish his existence, at least Xander would have a second pup, and his line would continue.

The timing of the New Moon was unfortunate in as much as it fell on the day of the formal handover of the project Xander and Jerry had headed up so skillfully. The celebrations were formal onsite but carried over to a wine bar not so far away. Xander was conscious of the time. His instructions from Blue Feather were to be with Spike at midnight, he was not sure for what, merely that he needed to get home. 

Jerry picked up on the agitation of his usually unflappable colleague. “You alright buddy?”

“Yeah… yes of course… just end of an era I guess.”

“Are you kidding? This has launched the company up the corporate ladder! You heard the boss – now we go into serious tender writing. Alberta’s the state of opportunity and we won’t need to stop there! Come on… lighten up ’n tell me you’re not glad to see this one under our belt. Here I’ll get you another beer.”

“Thanks anyway Jerry, but I think I’m gonna take off. See you in a week or so. Figure we’ve all earned the holiday.”

“Not wrong… Listen, we’re headed up to the wife’s folks farm. Just call my cell if you feel like visiting, I’m sure they won’t mind the extra company, and the boys always love having the dogs around.”

“Yeah, thanks, I’ll see how things go. Still got some work to do around the house, and the weather seems to be holding.”

“OK your choice… Have a good one.” With that Jerry nodded and rejoined the rest of the celebration.

It was just on eleven as Xander pulled into the drive of his home. There were no lights on but that was nothing, and he could just make out the shine of the television in the front room. Sure enough Poppie and Spike were lying comfortably on the plushy mat with apparently no care in the world for such a momentous night.

Xander squatted down to pet Poppie then Spike in turn. “You ready for this Spike? ‘cause I know I’m not, not really… I need to ring Willow then we’ll know what the set up is, OK?”

The dog thumped his tail less than enthusiastically but rose to follow into the study leaving Poppie to snooze on.

Xander had already collected two strange jars and a number of odd looking dried articles from Blue Feather earlier that week in a clandestine meeting that had all the hallmarks of a drug heist. He had followed the instructions to the letter, taken a detour on the way home from work, met a short man dressed in a suit just a little too tight for him in a sleazy bar, had a hurried beer and with few words exchanged, then accepted a beaten looking duffle bag containing ‘the merchandise’ from Ms Feather. 

The speaker phone was on, Spike could clearly hear the ringing then Willow’s rather strained voice, “Xander? Oh thank Gaia, I was kind of worried when you didn’t call earlier… Is Spike there?”

Spike’s low growl confirmed his presence before Xander could answer.

“I’ve got all the stuff Wills… But gotta say blue sand and yellow sand and a bunch of stuff that looks like old road kill, not really with the confidence here.”

“The first thing you need to do is make a pentagram out of the blue sand, big enough to draw a circle in the centre for you two to be in – all the bits… you know… all of Spike,”

OK… stay on the line, I’ll just do that now.” He grunted as he removed the lid from the first jar, the seal had been very well screwed on, then proceeded to carefully draw the large star shape on the carpet.

“Done… just doing the circle now… does it matter how accurate the circle is?” 

“Just do your best Xan.” Another grunt and sound of twisting lid then several seconds later, “OK all done.”

“Now take out the dry things and place each one inside the triangle formed by the star points. Start with the north point then place them in walking anticlockwise around the edge.” Some rattling of a paper bag then “Done.”

“OK now you and Spike need to step into the middle of the circle without touching anything and sit down touching each other.” 

Willow heard “Careful Spike… back legs Spike!” Then “OK we’re in.”

“Now I guess all we do is wait…”

“How exactly will we know it’s about to start, you know… to work?”

“I’m not sure Xan, pretty much everyone here is on high alert until we’re given the signal to start chanting.”

“So do we need to chant? Or do anything at all?”

“Just… You’ll know the time I guess. It’s about pledging yourself to Spike and he to you, I guess that will have to be growls in his case – and I’m not too sure what else at this stage… We’re trying to channel some of the energy from Illyria’s release and incarceration to make the shift for Spike – it should work as a reversal energy according to the Battle Brand.” 

“But he keeps his soul right?” 

“The only thing I know is that he keeps his soul… I just don’t know if it will work over such a distance… Xan I *wish* I knew more I really do. I have to hang up now. Call me after… you know.”

The new moon shone brightly through the study window and all was quiet as the two simply waited.

“Might take a while I guess… I am going to pledge myself to you, you know, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I’m yours Spike my friend, my confidant, my beautiful, loyal, intelligent, amazing Spike. I love you and will continue to love you no matter what OK ‘til death us do part… That sound like a pledge to you?”

Spike looked Xander square in the eye then with lightening speed bit Xander’s wrist drawing blood and following it with a similar act on his own then rubbed the two bleeding wounds together and licked Xander gently on the face.

“Figure that’s a good sign at least we are blood brothers now… thanks Spike, it really was good thinking.”

Another fifteen minutes went by, both dog and owner letting their blood drip into a combined puddle between them, there was little else to do but watch each drop fell, until both wounds congealed and the carpet bore a wide red mark.

“Guess we just sit here until *something* happens. And if it doesn’t I suppose we just wait for Willow to ring.”

The circle was big enough to sit in, but not to lie down with any comfort and the need for both parties to relieve themselves seemed to be augmented by their inability to move from their designated spot, so they waited. And waited… and waited. 

Almost an hour later the two were still sitting patiently Xander’s arms around Spike’s strong furred torso. Xander fancied he saw the yellow sand glow a bit some twenty minutes before but when nothing changed he wrote it off as his imagination, though had at the time made a solemn wish that the magic had taken and hugged the dog a little tighter – so much so Spike let out a little grunt.

After another half hour, just as Xander’s backside was becoming utterly numb, there was a definite flash then the smell of rancid burning as the objects in each of the triangles caught fire and burnt until they were but ash on the sea-grass matting that was the floor rug/carpet in the study. Likewise the blue sand glowed bright before it too turned to a dirty grey and all but disappeared. The room was filled with thick smoke and the fire alarm in the hallway began to shriek its protest. 

Poppie was up instantly and rushed into the room skidding to a halt as she saw her father and master in a firm embrace in the middle of the smoke filled study. She barked her protest and desperate worry then broke the circle in an effort to get to those she loved and wished to protect. Spike wriggled out of Xander’s embrace. Deciding then and there, since there was no change, there would be none.

But as he stepped from the circle the dog fell, his writhing form leaving Xander and Poppie stunned at first then bursting into action. The spell was forgotten as a frantic Xander ushered Poppie to the car and carried a now unconscious, fitting Spike to the same. He drove at speed to the nearest animal hospital.

By the time they arrive (Xander having rung ahead) Spike was foaming at the mouth and barely breathing. If there could have been a worst case scenario this was it. The vet assessed Spike quickly, deciding to intubate the writhing husky with some difficulty, but as a high powered sedative took effect the breathing tube was finally successfully driven home.

“Do you know if anyone in the area has been baiting for rats or anything?”… “Has he been in contact with any dogs with distemper?”… “Were there any warning signs prior to the fit?”… “Was he showing any signs of distress or malaise of late?”… “When was his last meal?”… “Do you know the history of his line?”

Question after question was fired at Xander as he alternatively held his dear friend down or stroked the now sweat matted fur. It was all too terrible.

“We will have to keep him here until morning. If the fitting continues after the sedative wears off, I’m afraid there may be little we can do. I’m sorry Mr Harris, we have flushed his stomach contents but until further tests we really don’t know what we’re dealing with. In the worst case scenario, I would be recommending euthanasia, but let’s give it until tomorrow since your other dog appears to be fine. I’m afraid some of the pathology and scans can be quite pricy…”

Xander was beside himself, “Just do what you have to do! Please!”

At dawn a miserable Xander left Spike at the clinic to deliver a distressed and confused Poppie to Gracie’s for the day before returning to the clinic to sit by the cage Spike had temporarily been placed in to ‘rest’. 

Spike’s breathing was being assisted by a respirator and his pulse was impossibly weak as the vet approached desperate owner. “I’m afraid, Mr Harris… I’m afraid there is nothing more we can do. We can’t seem to detect any toxins in his system, and the pathology lab reports that… well it seems that the fit is akin to a human ‘rolling epileptic fit’ meaning it is unlikely he will recover. We have administered anti-convulsion medication intravenously but… I’m sorry… there is nothing more we can do… We will take him off the ventilator shortly which will likely mean there will be a little time before death. Would you like us to deal with the body or shall you?”

Xander kept stroking the stricken canine, his head reeling with the news, “What?... No, no! He comes home to die… at least I can give him that… Oh Spike! If only we hadn’t… Geez… um…” A tear escaped Xander’s good eye and the vet patted his shoulder gently.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t think he is in pain, nor felt any...”

“Yeah… um… thanks… Can I, you know… Take him home now.”

“Sure, I’ll fix it with the desk to send you the bill shall I.”

Xander simply whispered, “Thanks” as tubes were removed and he lifted the not too significant weight of the dying dog in his arms.

Xander didn’t register much of his drive home, his whole being consumed by grief. He could still hear the rasped too fast breathing of Spike but knew that the strange rattle was anything but that of the last death throws of the body on the back seat. 

Rather than placing the dog on the floor in front of the heater, he rushed to put an old towel down on his own bed, then placed the inert body of the dog gently on the towel and covered him with a fluffy duvet before climbing under it to cuddle Spike. If this was to be his dearest friend’s end, then it would be one surrounded by his master’s arms and love… so much love.

Xander must have slept a little, even though the house still smelt of the dreadful smoke and the body next to him was becoming increasingly colder. When awake he recriminated himself over and over for going through with the risky idea of changing Spike back and of trusting the coven with the vague, ridiculous idea of reversing what was. 

He took two breaks, one to ring Willow only to discover that indeed the idea to fix Illyria on the earthly plane had been successful, and to report Spike’s imminent demise, and a second to relieve himself. And so Xander held on, hugging, coaxing, caressing, and begging both Spike and any ‘Powers that might be listening’ to save Spike somehow.

There seemed no end to his misery as Spike continued to pant so lightly and quickly that it was difficult to tell if he was truly breathing or that his system was merely working on reflex as it gave up the fight. 

It was almost twelve midnight when Xander woke again, this time to more serious convulsions and *yellow* begging eyes. 

Part 20  
Minutes passed and slowly the dog seemed to relax and fell limp, now levelling watery unseeing blue eyes at Xander. 

Xander had never been terribly religious but kept up a mantra of “Please! If you can hear me, please help Spike. I love him… Please I love him in any guise and I’ve pledged myself to him… Please! If he dies I will always look after his offspring, his legacy, but *please* let him live… let him have a proper chance… I love him… I’ll love him in any form *please*!”

Finally Xander decided the yellow eyes were his own imagination or wishful thinking but appreciated the lull in the convulsions. It was nearly one am and Xander needed to relieve himself and desperately wanted a drink of water. He left the inert figure of the dog on the bed for a few moments, belatedly remembering that he had promised to ring both Gracie and Willow. 

He found himself staring at an exhausted reflection in the bathroom mirror, black circles under his blood shot eye and the socket. He splashed water onto his face then drank some from his hands before thoroughly wetting a hand towel and returning to the bedroom.

Spike hadn’t moved, nor had his laboured panting eased. Xander squeezed a little water from the towel into the half open mouth then gently wiped the fur of the dog’s muzzle clearing it from his eyes and brushing it between his ears. There was little more he could do. He would leave ringing Gracie until morning, resolving to ask her to bring Poppie back if only to say goodbye, if Spike lasted that long.

The phone call to Willow was always going to be a difficult one. Spike had been a healthy happy dog until the spell – and had been Willow’s friend. He checked on Spike one more time before making the call, it was unthinkable he should expire while Xander was out of the room.

“Hi is Willow there? Yeah Xander.” He waited for a moment and used the silence to walk with the phone to sit on the end of the bed just touching Spike’s back leg.

“Xander! Is there news?”

“Still nothing Wills. He’s still alive, just…” Xander’s voice broke as he near whispered into the phone, “The vet did everything he could. I brought him home to die.”

“Honestly we’ve been wracking our brains here trying to work out what went wrong. The Battle Brand was even contacted at the Well.”

“And?”

“All he said was ‘The truth lies in blood.’ Not really helpful for us here though we have cross referenced everything we know to try to find what that means… He would say no more… Xan are you *sure* you said the pledge before everything started, I mean, I don’t doubt that… but… Oh Xan this is too terrible!”

Xander felt a pang of anger, “I did everything you told me to. It’s just… He’s dying Wil and I can’t do a thing… It’s Spike Wil, and he’s really dying.”

“Oh Xan! We’ll do everything we can, I promise!”

Xander barely ground out an apologetic, “Thanks… um… better go yeah?” before hanging up.

Xander dropped the phone on the floor and returned to lying with his loved canine friend, now colder than ever, in his arms. Spike would not die alone.

As afterthought he pulled his wrist against an exposed nail head under the frame of the side table. The pain helped and he fell asleep, not even registering a cool tongue seeking out the precious fluid as it inadvertently dripped into the dog’s mouth. And Spike held on.

Around five in the morning, as the first of the birds heralded in the new day he woke to frantic knocking at the front door. It was Gracie with Poppie, her sister and Chloe all on leads and frantic to enter. The three were nearly uncontrollable as the door was opened by a sleepy Xander. 

Gracie looked apologetic as she let the impatient dogs from their tethers and was ushered in. Poppie, her sister and mother made a beeline for the bedroom while Xander was left to greet the concerned musher. Gracie quickly made it her business to look after the bereft owner of her number one sprinter, noting the blood covered wound on Xander’s wrist and guiding the obviously bereft man into his own kitchen to tend the same.

Xander appreciated the human company and stood quietly as Gracie carefully washed the wound while chatting with genuine care and concern, and a good measure of common sense. “If it *was* a poisoning, then he’s past the worst now. I’ve had dogs before that have eaten all sorts of things they shouldn’t, one who even got mauled by a steer and I figured was a gonner… if they survive beyond forty eight hours then it’s a good sign – I don’t care what the vet says. Anyway… let me see that…” As she took his hand and ran water over the torn wrist she kept talking, finally asking “Have you eaten?” When there was no reply she simply said, “I thought not.” And matter-of-factly heated some leftovers from the fridge and poured Xander a juice.

Xander slumped on his chair as the snack was placed in front of him, “There now, come on at least give it a bit of a go while I check on the patient.” He ate without tasting anything, drank the juice and moved to return to the sickroom. 

He was met by a very touching scene, Chloe was gently licking Spike’s face and ears, Poppie beside her licking her father’s paws and her sister simply nestled against her father’s back warming him. Gracie was seated at the base of the bed, lightly stroking Spike’s tail, something he was very unlikely to allow were he conscious. 

Gracie moved over a little to let Xander sit on the bed with her. They sat in silence for a while, each form touching the stricken loved one. Xander’s mind wandered a little as his eyes surveyed the scene. It was not unlike a Victorian death bed, the stricken one surrounded by a devoted family, Xander couldn’t help but think that William, the man who became Spike the vampire, would have recognized and liked that. It seemed appropriate somehow.

Gracie excused herself around seven, leaving the dogs behind to comfort and keep vigil. Xander led her to the door and hugged the young woman hard, “Thanks so much… You are really something Gracie… I’ll look after them, promise… And I’ll let you know OK?”

“Yeah, sure… sorry I can’t stay, but I have an early lecture, I’ll come back when I can. You take care OK?”

Xander retook his position at Spike’s rear legs, the other dogs had long since curled around the father of their line, warming and comforting. Xander patted each one in turn before sitting and absently stroking Spike’s tail to a litany of more prayers.

Sometime during the morning there was a change, Xander didn’t notice it at first, but Spike’s husky family did and Xander was shaken from his trance like state by excited whimpering and a short bark from Chloe. 

Spike’s breathing was easier, deeper and as Xander rose and knelt in front of his head, he could see that the loved blue eyes were clearer and showed the intelligence he had come to love so much. A weak whimper and slight twitch of the tail was all it took, the dogs deferring to the owner/pack leader and allowing Xander full access to Spike’s head.

Xander kissed the dog firmly on the muzzle and simply said, “Oh Spike! I thought I’d lost you!” He was rewarded by a real wag of the tail and for the first time in nearly three horrible days, saw recognition in the blue eyes and a real thump of the tail, this time when he squeezed a little water into the lax mouth there was an attempt to drink and small shift of legs and body.

Spike felt and smelt his family around him, and felt Xander as he stared up with wonder into the tear filled brown eye. He wished he could speak. He had had such strange dreams and felt terribly weak, but the love flowing from Xander was unmistakable. It was as though he had been born a vampire again and could feel his Sire.

It would still be hours before he really moved but in that time, Xander pampered both him and his husky family. He licked the hand that had seen him through, recognizing the scent and soft voice. He was still here, Xander was here, Poppie, Chloe and Bella were here. He too thanked whatever Powers had brought him back, and delighted in the thought that, regardless of his current form, he was allowed to remain and love his Xander and family for a little longer. 

By the time Gracie returned there was real progress. Xander had carried Spike to his mat on the back deck to enjoy the sun as the other dogs explored the back yard, Poppie leading the foray with a proud familiarity. 

Xander led Gracie through the house to be greeted by four huskies, all lying quietly in the sun, the three girls with their front paws draped over the edge of the deck, and Spike fully stretched on his mat but obviously on the improve.

Gracie was almost apologetic as she stood at the back door admiring the scene. “Geez Xan, to be honest I thought he was a gonner… forget what I said… but this is *fantastic*! I have said goodbye to more dogs than I care to count. He’s a real stayer. Always knew that… You want that I look after Poppie today?”

Xander smiled at the gentle hearted musher, “You mind if they all stay until this evening? Just that… This is a new beginning sort of… and I figure family is what pulled him through.”

Gracie grinned and put a kind hand on Xander’s arm, “You know? I reckon he stayed for you. Wouldn’t you stick around if the most important thing in your life kept up the anti like you did?”

Xander smiled weakly, “I guess… yeah well… sure… but…” he shifted uncomfortably, “It’s my fault he got sick in the first place.”

He heard “*Bollocks! We *both* agreed!” in his head, but discounted the ‘noise’ and associated feelings of affection and incredulity as part of his own exhaustion, simply saying, “I guess…”

Chloe and Bella were collected and a much reassured Poppie also willingly followed Gracie to the car with Xander’s encouragement, all so owner could have time with the recovering Spike. Reassurances from Gracie were easy to believe as Spike seemed to recover by the hour, weakly but on his own relieving himself then struggling inside to take food from his bowl and find the rug in front of the heater (on despite the warm weather).

A relieved Xander pulled a cushion and throw from the couch and lay beside his dear friend. He was exhausted, though still remembered to thank all ‘abovementioned’ deities for Spike’s miraculous recovery before falling asleep still stroking over Spike’s soft fur.

Some time later he woke to a baritone voice and very real, nude blonde male form reciprocating his caress. “Evenin’ Pet… Seems as lady luck has given us the night…”

He blinked twice. It had to be a dream!

“Spike? It’s really you?”

Part 21

Xander was at rather a loss. He had hoped for the moment but when it came… He sat up and lifted the covers tentatively, unable to perceive what he saw beneath.

“In the flesh pet, or would ya’ prefer the doggy version?”

“But how…?”

“Don’t know an’ don’t care, just know that you were the one what’s did it. Brought me back from the brink you did… You ‘n…” Spike saw the distress in his dear friend’s face and melted immediately. “Ah Xan… Don’t…” He reached up a still rather weak hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped Xander’s good eye, “Seems that we’ve been given the night is all… You kept callin’, brought family… felt them too. Saw them truth be known… so now… Here…” 

Spike sat up with difficulty, it was such an odd feeling after over eighteen months as canine. Muscles barely remembered the action and weakness from his near death also took their toll as he fell against Xander’s torso, forcing him to drape an arm around his rescuer, his dear ‘master’ and friend. As a dog he had leaned against that strong chest more times than he could count, now he kissed the chest with very real human lips and relaxed with a quiet, “Thank you. Love you…”

The two sat for a long few minutes, Xander wondering at the man in his arms. This was Spike, *his* Spike, the man… the dog… the soul he had come to love so much.

Eventually the mood was broken by a rumble of Xander’s stomach. He had eaten little as he nursed the seriously ailing husky. 

Xander came to his senses, belatedly realizing that he was stroking Spike’s unruly blonde locks much as he had Spike’s fur. “I… hey Spike? I’m sorry… but this is all… Are you back for good? You know… like this? I need to ring Willow.”

Spike shifted a little, “Leave the witch ‘til mornin’ will ya? Got sommit more important to give… finish the pledge like.”   
Spike fell into game face and bit his wrist then Xander’s – the latter with a jump of surprise from the human. “Already fed me remember – ‘s what worked the magic… so now let me finish the job yeah?”

He pressed his wrist to Xander’s and they both watched as the blood mixed and a flash of light coincided with a warmth flowing through both protagonists. Then Spike held his wrist to Xander’s mouth and took Xander’s to his own. There was little drinking, more of a light touch, then a sucking and laving action as they took of each other. There was a flash and strange warmth permeated each body, finally both watched in amazement as the wounds healed almost instantly.

Xander had never felt so connected to another being, but in the same moment saw the reality that was Spike’s situation and pulled the vampire even closer before whispering, “So they’ve given us tonight.”

“That’s about the size of it Pet… but not just tonight, every night. But look on the bright side, they’ve given me the day too. I still have the sun, ‘n you… ‘n family… Countin’ the blessings at this point love. Gotta say though, do like feelin’ skin on skin for a change.” 

As though to illustrate his point Spike rolled until he was on top of Xander, their nether regions pressed together and Xander instantly aroused and embarrassed by the same. 

“’Fraid I’m still a little worn out fro the last few days… but you know… vampire constitution ‘n all, one of these nights soon, give you a proper seein’ to... if that’s OK with you ‘course… So long as you did mean what you said about lovin’ and the rest that is.”

Xander was still more than a little overwhelmed by the turn of events but relished the feel of the sleek male body that now all but covered his. He hugged Spike close and whispered into the very human ear, “Tell me this is real Spike… Please tell me this is real.”

He was rewarded with blue eyes staring down into his one brown, “Real as it’ll get Pet, but don’t have much time… When’s sunrise?”

“What do you mean? Is this it? One night is all you have?”

“No Xan… Weren’t you listenin’? Not so cruel as to do that… they’re givin’ yours truly the night like this. Rest of the time… the day… You have me as you found me… rescued me. ‘M a changeling now, not vamp nor dog full time, just got… well bit of each innit… You said you would love me when I was… You did mean it didn’t you?” Wounded and worried eyes now stared at Xander and the human realized in that moment, remembering belatedly just what he had almost lost, and now what had been gained.

“So you’re…?”

“Husky by day, ‘n vamp by night, ‘n dashingly handsome and intelligent whichever way you look at it… least ways that’s what I hope you see… You do see…?”

“Oh Spike! Thank whoever… Spike this is… I mean… Are you OK with...?”

“Not if you’re not Pet… Couldn’t do it without you… Can’t anymore… You reject me now then I guess... Pledge went two ways Xan… And you said…”

Xander was in a quandary. He had in one act almost killed his canine friend in order to bring back the vampire, but at the same time had locked them both into a perpetual cycle of dog in the day and vampire at night. “So I’ve damned you again haven’t I?!”

“Depends how you look at it Luv. This way I’ve got at least two bases covered, the day and the night… Better ‘n dust depending on your decision ‘o course.”

“What decision?”

“You lovin’ me regardless. You can reject the pledge ‘n I go quietly... but gotta say ‘m not really ready to give up now… not after…”

“No! Spike No!!! Don’t give up… We can work this and Ghod if you keep doing… *that* I’m gonna come I swear!” Xander’s distress gave way to desire as Spike shifted just so and ground their manhoods together deliberately with all the strength he had left.

“That’s settled then… Now you gonna bring me off or what?” All distress left the blue eyes as dark desire mixed with Spike’s weakness of days of near death and Xander rolled them over gently. 

A warm human hand found its way to their joint erections as he lifted just slightly to caress the hardness underneath before letting his arousal take over the desperation they both felt, the two moving just enough and in concert until both tipped over the edge and their stomachs were sprayed with the mixture of their near instant spending. In the aftermath he tore off the bandage Gracie had so carefully applied on the wrist Spike had not bitten and pressed the still raw wound against Spike’s mouth, whispering “Drink from me Spike… please?”

Spike’s game face fell in as he leaned up to pierce the offered wrist carefully with extended canines. He took but a few sips but tasted the truth in the blood. Xander accepted the pledge, and they were, at that moment, despite not consummating the union yet, as one.

In the aftermath Xander cradled Spike’s head in the ‘v’ made by his arm and shoulder and caressed the beautiful male body with his free hand with a measure of awe and wonder before letting his mind drift to the practicalities of their roles now.

He checked the alarm clock beside the bed. The sun rose at around five thirty these days, it would only be a matter of hours before Spike changed back if what he said was true. And how could that be? When had it ever been suggested that Spike would live a dual existence, neither one thing or another? Had Poppie’s inadvertent and untimely breaching of the pentagram caused it? Might Willow hold the answers?

He tried to worry more but as Spike snuggled against his side and snoozed, found he could not really focus so gave in to sleep.

 

The following morning Xander woke with his arms around a fully grown sleeping husky. He was unsure if the previous night had been his exhausted imagination playing tricks but the sticky residue on his stomach quickly put pay to that. He felt somewhat disturbed by the remains of the lovely frottage, given that Spike was now back in dog form, but could not find it in himself to feel guilt as crystal blue eyes opened and he was nuzzled gently by his furred friend.

Xander ground out a rough “’Morning… I um…”

As though to silence any other thoughts Spike put a soft paw on Xander’s arm then made to roll to a sitting position then push himself up from under the covers. He still felt weak, but nowhere near as bad as the previous night. 

“Hey Spike… you need to pee… ‘cause I sure do… food too all of the good. Here…”

Xander sat up with effort pushed himself off the bed and rounded it to lift Spike onto the floor with considerable effort. 

Spike stood on all fours, wobbled a little then padded slowly toward the back door and waited patiently while Xander unlocked it and let him outside.

Xander too needed to relieve himself, but stood at the kitchen window staring into the backyard as Spike disappeared behind the tree at the back to do his ablutions then sniffed around the yard a little. It was as though the previous night was a dream, except that Xander still had the flaky remnants on his belly and a rather unidentifiable, fuzzy feeling of warmth and belonging in the back of his mind.

He was broken from his contemplations by the sound of Spike padding back into the house and the doorbell ringing. He quickly found a t-shirt and sweats, pulling them on as he made for the door.

It was Gracie and the dogs. 

Xander’s unkempt hair and rather ragged tear streaked look was mistaken for bad news.

“Ghod, Xander! Are we too late? Did something happen?”

“No… well yes but not that… Spike’s up and about… He… he is on the mend… I mean really… mending and… Go through – I just need to… you know… Bathroom.” He ushered them all in then made for the bathroom as his bodily functions suddenly demanded attention.

Poppie, Bella and pregnant Chloe followed Spike’s scent to the kitchen to give him a warm welcome back and serious licking as much to reassure themselves as the recovering father of their line.

Spike’s sojourn into human form had not been so lengthy that he was unable to let his dog nature take over. He greeted family with joy, reciprocating licks and nuzzles and generally enjoying the fuss.

Xander returned to the kitchen to find a grinning Gracie standing at the door surveying the room full of excited dogs.

“He’s still weak, I can see that, but Xander this is just great! Didn’t I tell you he was past the worst. He’s so strong and ohhh just look! That’s so sweet.” Spike’s two daughters had both prostrated themselves in front of their parents to enjoy well deserved attention from their father who licked over ears in turn then nuzzled each girl as they joyfully rolled onto their backs acknowledging his position in the pack.

Gracie didn’t stay long and left Poppie home for the day rather than running her with the training group.

Xander watched as the two huskies settled on the back porch in the sun then went inside to ring Willow. He worried at the thought of Poppie discovering that her father changed at night, but decided that could wait. For now it was a thank you to the coven and witches around the world that was due.

Part 22 

“Hey… Is Willow there? Sorry yeah… um… Mistress Willow… Oh… um, sorry… Can you just let her know that *Spike* is OK… well sort of… Can you wake her up… Yeah, I’m sure… Thanks.”

Xander was sitting on the floor of the entrance hall by the time a rather sleepy Willow came to the phone.

“Yes, who’s this?” 

“Hi it’s me Wils… Didn’t they tell you?”

“Xander? I… Is Spike…?”

“He’s fine Willow, well sort of fine. I mean, he’s alive, and it came pretty close there… but um…”

“What is it Xan? What’s happened!?”

“It’s just that… I want to check if it’s permanent… You know the changeling thing.”

“Meaning?”

“The dog by day, vampire by night thing…”

“What??”

“He was back Wils… last night, in his ‘big bad’ self… well at least not so big and bad but… you know *human* shape…”

“Oh… *oh*!!! But that’s wonderful…” 

“Then this morning he’s back to dogboy. He said it’s what was offered… I just need to know what that means.”

“So he’s OK though… I mean he’s, you know, recovering? And you’re OK? You didn’t change I mean?”

“He’s fine… And me the usual Xan-shaped friend yeah. But Willow… Is it permanent? You know does the pattern stay and is he the longest living dog or the shortest living vampire? I… I’m just at a bit of a loss… what does it all mean?”

Willow’s voice dropped as though she were simply addressing herself, “So that’s what the Battle Brand meant by ‘they must become the balance of two, pet and master joined by blood, privy to night and day in consort and concert with each other.’”

“All good Wils but…”

“I’ll have to ask Giles and the Brand again. But it really should mean that you have each other for as long as you are both OK. Are you OK? I mean is he…?”

By the time he answered, Xander was flanked by the two dogs. Spike having ‘felt’ his distress and Poppie simply following her still weak father inside.

“Yeah I’m OK… *hey*! Off there! Spike! Geez… *sit*!” The dog had begun to nuzzle Xander’s boxer covered nether regions and looked unrepentant as he sat almost grinning and staring at Xander. “Sorry about that… Yes he’s fine, I’m fine, we’re all fine… just wanted to know for how long.”

“And you haven’t reversed the pledge or anything?”   
“What? No! Nothing like that… I meant what I said… And… Yes alright! You’re beautiful… and so are you…” Xander paused to ruffle first Spike’s fur then Poppie’s as she pushed closer to be included. “They’re both here Wils, sorry… Look just let me know if you find anything yeah? And… thanks…”

The conversation finished quickly with promises to keep in touch and Willow giggling a little as she heard the faked growls of the two dogs all but in Xander’s lap.

The day off provided Xander with the afternoon to take a recovering Spike and enthusiastic Poppie to the park for a good game of chase the stick, Spike letting go his previous night of vampire sojourn in favour of an instinctive game of fetch. He was feeling well and tried to convey his thanks to his human ‘master’, even daring to occasionally lick Xander before racing off for yet another tousle with Poppie in order to jointly carry the stick back to the thrower.

As sundown approached, a tired Poppie and Spike followed Xander back to the house to be fed and relax in front of the television. Dinner had, Poppie snoozed easily, while Xander led Spike into the bedroom just in time to observe the dog arch and whimper slightly before fur disappeared and a very real, pale human body was left curled on the mat beside the bed.

Spike blinked twice slowly, then pushed up to sitting and reached rather shakily for Xander’s hand. “Need a little help, pet.”

Xander dropped to the floor beside him with near vampiric speed, rather than helping him up he ran his hands all over Spike’s body. “Oh Spike, Ghod Spike are you hurting? I mean did you hurt…? Did that…?”

Spike was still seated on the floor rather awkwardly, drew his legs in as though to stand then looked up with appealing blue eyes, “All a bit of a blur luv… but have a heart and give a chap a bit of an on up would ya… Haven’t stood fer so long as I’m pretty sure the ol’ pins ‘ve forgotten.”

Xander stopped his questioning immediately and took the slim form firmly under the arms, lifting him to standing along with him. Spike was already pale but seemed to take on a decidedly grayish hue as he leaned against Xander’s chest and tested out his new found altitude before whispering with not a small measure of wonder, “Never thought I’d feel this again.”

Xander held him even tighter in the hug, the lean body melting into his own for a moment. 

“Do you want to sit down?”

Spike lifted his chin and gave Xander a very innocent smile, “Nah mate… like it up here. Means I can do this…” then slid his hands around to squeeze Xander’s buttocks provocatively. “Bin meanin’ to do that for a while.”

“Hmmm… Not really objecting but… don’t you think we’d better get you some clothes and try some upright walking?”

“If you insist pet… although didn’t think you minded me in me birthday suit.”

“There’s no minding here Spike but umm… What if Gracie comes over or something and…” Xander pulled away a little and looked somewhat awkward

“Don’t stress luv… like to stretch the legs a bit ‘n check out the house from this perspective… with your help of course.”

Xander sat Spike on the bed and rummaged through his cupboard for the smallest pair of jeans he could find. “These will still probably be a bit big on you, but hey we should go to the mall, it’s open until ten tonight… and you know… We’ll have to get you something that fits… Willow thinks this might be permanent.”

“Don’t know pet, you could just keep me round the house as your bed buddy slash toyboy (in all senses of the term). Don’t need clothes for that.”

Xander paused for a moment in his search for a T-shirt and looked up at a grinning Spike, “You’re kidding right?”

“’Course I’m kidding, but made you lose your train of thought for a minute didn’t it?”

“You’re a bad influence you know that?”

“Bad as ever luv.” 

Xander snorted a little and handed Spike a black t-shirt from his collection. “Shoes will have to be some old gym shoes of mine until we get to the mall.”

Spike struggled into the oversized jeans, almost toppling as he stood to pull them on properly and do up the fly. But Xander was there to catch him, doing so without a word and this time just as a friend, not lover.

Spike raised rather distressed eyes to his as the newly clad vampire sat once more. “Sorry bought that… just need a little more practice I guess…”

“Hey… be a *bit* patient… You’re forgetting you came *so* close to no more Spike, dog or like this, the other night. Let me take care of the rest.” Spike nodded with not a small amount of embarrassment, then raised his arms like a young child, ready for the t-shirt.

As Xander knelt on the floor and made to put on the shoes, however Spike stayed his hand. “Reckon I could just… you know wander barefoot for a while… maybe even take an evenin’ stroll? And I still have to see Poppie… Xan what will *she* make of her dear ol’ dad oscillatin’ between the undead and real?”

“I… I really hadn’t thought of that.”

Xander helped pull the t-shirt down further, “Nor had I ‘til now pet. Few things might have to change to cover our behinds… Then again… Hey let’s not dwell shall we… How do I look?”

Spike stood a little straighter. The jeans hung low and the two sizes too big t-shirt made him look like he was wearing a bigger brother’s outfit. To Xander, it was perfect. Spike would always be… Spike, but for now appeared sweet and vulnerable in the borrowed clothes. He avoided a direct answer. “So practice walking on two all of the good?”

“Taa mate.”

There was no ceremony as Spike silently began to explore the house, at first using Xander and then the wall to balance, but quickly found that his human legs remembered the articulation and balance of a hundred plus years quite well.

Poppie was asleep on the mat in front of the fire (cold now for summer) and barely stirred as she registered the familiar scents of both father and owner. There was no need to get up, master was just restless. She heard the keys absently and concluded that there would be fresh meat in the morning as master usually jingled them just before he went to the market. She was happy to stay – the market was noisy and often she had been tied outside with father – not pleasant. Her father was probably sleeping in the other room. She settled and slept on.

Spike moved to wait by the rear of the car while Xander collected some shoes for him and locked the house. He appeared like a young rather disheveled little boy as he stood worrying the bottom of his t-shirt and toeing the ground distractedly. 

Xander smiled at him and opened the driver side door, “Aren’t you going to sit in the front?”

“Wha..? Oh… yeah… ‘course.” 

The trip to the mall was a quick one with Xander noting the vampire’s extreme discomfort at going into the well lit, busy environment in his human guise, heightened by a rather over attentive shop assistant in one of the men’s wear outlets. After a baulked attempt to estimate his size, Spike waited rather impatiently in the booth while Xander moved off with the casually dressed twenty something assistant to “Get your cute friend something that’s more his style.”

Xander had to agree with the assistant at the end of the exercise, Spike looked spectacular, a very tight, long sleeved dark blue t-shirt, fashion fade jeans slightly bunched at the bottom and (at Spike’s insistence) a pair of black Doc Marten boots. The black sweater tied around his neck finished the look though Spike grumbled that he really needed his old duster instead of some ‘poncy cashmere number’ but finally agreed that the look was passable after Xander promised to source a ‘duster’ as soon as he could.

“Much as I like your hair like it is Spike, all those long curls…” Spike raised an eyebrow and gave Xander a cheeky grin. “What’s on your mind pet?”

“Do you want a… um… do you want a haircut while we’re here?”

“That bad huh? Well, in for a penny as they say… lead on oh sugar daddy mine. Just none of that rubbish me ol’ Sire used to do.”

Xander’s regular hair dresser was managing ‘Hairline’ that evening and thrilled to see Xander walking in with what was obviously a new ‘friend’. David had dated Xander once or twice pre Spike days and though they remained firm friends, it really hadn’t worked out.

David quickly dealt with the customer he was serving at the counter and asked to be introduced with a broad smile to Xander, “This is s..Will, he’s um… living with me now.”

“Well you go girl! Nice to meet you Will.” He held out a hand and shook Spike’s cool one before leading him over to a chair with trough at the back and proceeded to chat away to Xander while an assistant leaned Spike back, added towel and bib and began to wash and massage his hair. Led to another chair in front of a mirror Spike shot a worried look at Xander.

“Um David… you mind if I sit in the way of the mirror while you cut, I’d like it to be a surprise for him.”

“Sure! Doesn’t matter to me, whatever spins your dial. Now Will do you normally wear it with product or…”

Xander’s act not only masked the fact that Spike was missing a reflection but also made for lively conversation and allowed a certain amount of foot touching (not missed by David) as Spike answered. 

“Leave it up to you mate, been a long time since I had a cut. Used to keep it blonded, bloody Billy Idol style, no idea now.”

David combed out the wet hair flat and began to divide off sections as he chatted in typical ‘hairdresser’ style, “So you two known each other for a while then?”

Xander shot a grin to Spike, “We go way back to California actually, S..Will didn’t come to Canada until about two years ago. We just sort of found each other and after that… Well anyway…”

Spike took up the conversation easily as David deftly clipped, “Bloody well saved me from a pretty desperate situation is the truth. Only ended up in Canada ‘cause I’d lost everything. We met a couple of times before Xander even recognized me, but he’s a bloody white hat of the first order. Took me in, an’ well, I owe my still being on this here earth to him.” Spike stared up into Xander’s eye with genuine thanks. Xander’s patch was, as usual, firmly in place for outings – of all genre, bar the bedroom! 

David gave a rather over-exaggerated sigh and kept cutting, “Well? Come on as if I would expect anything else of our Xan here! And by the way we *are* going to let me cut your hair tonight too! You simply cannot go out with your boyfriend in such a state!”

Xander sighed but smiled sweetly at first Spike then David, “Yeah sure. Anyway… Spike and I have sort of rediscovered each other I guess you could say…” Xander’s voice dropped to a near whisper as he imparted the last bit of information, “We lived together for a while and recently done a pledge ceremony, so I guess we’re for good.”

“Oh Ghod Xan, you’ve got me all teary! That’s fabulous! See, didn’t I tell you you’d find the one! Oooh and by the way, that hunk of a Chris from your construction team, the one who was having all the hassles? Well, my dear married friend… “ David paused for a moment then whispered conspiratorially in Xander’s direction, “He’s with me! And goodness incarnate through and through. Keep that under your hat though would you?”

“Chris? No… Sure! That’s wonderful… I was worried for him.” 

David was using a razor to leave light layers through Spike’s far shorter hair – only every second frond managing to retain the bleach blonde of days well past – pausing to smile a cheeky grin at Xander. 

“And he you. Listen Xan, far be it for me to ask the impossible, but… You think Chris will be picked up for your next project? Just that, he said ‘he’d blotted his copy book’ so you’d be unwilling…”

Spike’s neck hairs stood on end as the last of the cut was finished. He was about to growl, knowing full well the history of Chris and the building site, but Xander stepped in quickly.

“Chris has proven himself to all the guys on merit. Anything else is his to worry about, but the management *do* know what he went through. Jerry and I will be hiring accordingly, assuming of course that we get the next tender.” 

“I’ll keep that to myself, but good for you… OK… enough shop talk. What do you think?” A flounce of the cover that had caught all Spike’s hair did the reveal and the result was stunning. ‘Product’ pushed Spike’s hair into a fashionable ‘Beckham’ peak complete with residual streaks, and Spike’s begging eyes asked for Xander’s approval.

“It’s…” Xander checked himself, little Xander responding instantly to the sight of fashionable Spike, or more correctly… drop dead gorgeous Spike.

“OK, OK, I’m a genious, now what say we make you a matching pair, ‘cause oh my dear construction worker that ‘rugged look’ has just got to go much as I love the three day growth thing on you! Let me see to that mop of your’s, and no lazing! I promise you’ll look fab!” 

A grinning Spike relinquished his chair in favor of Xander, and by the time the human had been clipped and styled the pair were ready for any catwalk. 

David caught the aroused interchanged looks between the two, “Lord help me but I need a fan… Now would you two go out and just credit the ‘dresser’?!! Otherwise you’ll make me blush again and that will put off my lady clients… Now Shooo! And see you on All Hallows… my place, big party… “

A newly coiffed Spike stood leaning agaist the wall as Xander took the chair, and in the end they both walked back to the car with fashionable hair.

Spike had said little until they were exiting the carpark, “so… we goin’ fer a beer or what?”

Xander was taken a little aback, the man next to him was super-model gorgeous. “I… um… sure… just…”

“C’mon pet… You ashamed of me?”

“No… No! Spike you are… geez Spike… I’m just getting used to… And now this… And I can *feel* you….”

“You ‘n me both luv… Strange as it may be, you ‘n me both.” 

Bags containing two extra outfits were deposited in the rear of the car and an hour later found the two at a gay bar, initial pounding beats giving way to a slow dance song that encouraged couples to dance close. Xander had already downed two beers as they took to the floor and as Spike rubbed himself against his beautiful rescuer Xander found himself helplessly aroused.

He whispered into the man in his arms’ ear, “Ghods Spike if you rub there again I’m gonna come!”

“’S the whole point, pet. ‘N if the gents beside us don’t stop checkin’ out your arse I’m gonna have to do somethin’ violent.”

“What? No! Do you want to go home?”

“That a proposition or a promise luv?” Spike smiled sweetly up to Xander then rubbed his leg over the bulge in Xander’s jeans.

“And again I say Gahhh! Alright finish the song and let’s go. Poppie will be starting to worry anyways.”

Spike pulled away and feigned a look of hurt, “That’s right pet, bring family into it why don’t you.” Then grinned and reached up to kiss Xander firmly (and rather territorially for the onlookers) on the lips.

Xander closed his eyes and gave in to a cool tongue finding his for a delightful moment before Spike nipped at his throat and whispered, “Careful what you wish for eyy pet…” 

Xander simply groaned and wished he had worn his old jeans that weren’t quite so tight. He noted the barman grinning over at the two of them, and gave a nod in his direction before dragging Spike out into the night as the music finished.

At home Xander led Spike to the bedroom and deposited their purchases by the wardrobe before wandering into the lounge to give Poppie a loving stroke of reassurance. She roused for her master then settled again, happy that the scents were familiar and master was home.

By the time Xander entered the bedroom, Spike was lying on the bed nude and obviously aroused and grinned at Xander unrepentantly. “So come on luv… have at it then… I want this as much as you… just put your mouth…”

Xander stripped off his clothes with lightening speed, his control gone and the spectacular male in front of him driving his own desire higher. He made to kiss Spike only to be redirected until they were lying face to groin. “Have at it pet… bit tired here and… There! Oh yeah that’s it…”

Xander lay across Spike, taking Spike by mouth and groaned as the act was reciprocated. He tried hard not to push but then Spike’s cool mouth was around his manhood sucking for all it was worth.

“Oh Ghod… Spike… humph- lll-hmmm.” There was no further discussion as the two brought each other to completion quickly, Spike laving and drinking of his partner and being swallowed. Xander collapsed onto his dear friend, his pledged, as the last of the orgasm took him. He barely registered the “Spin around pet… want to wake in your arms yeah?”

The human’s last act before slumber was to turn and hug Spike close, eventually falling asleep with Spike resting his head on Xander’s chest sucking lazily at a small cut made by extended canines, their legs entwined. Tomorrow was another day, he would wake with a dog in his arms he knew that… but for now he had a lover in his arms. He smiled a little and gave in to the tug of sleep.  
……………………..  
PART 23 

Xander woke with an armful of dog. Spike shifted immediately his ‘master’ began to stir.

A sleepy “Hey buddy” and thorough ruffling of his fur was Spike’s reward, something he was so used to that the simple licking of a hand was all it took.

“OK, enough with the hot tongue…” Spike pushed the favor, “Enough!” He sat down and looked up with baby blue eyes, though Xander could have sworn he was smiling.

Poppie was there instantly, bounding onto the bed to joyously join her father in a morning tussle with master that always ended in the same way. Master would extract himself, then her father would lead them both to the back door, unlock it (a skill she had yet to master) and let them both outside for their morning ablutions.

This morning was like any other to the now fully grown pup. Master fed them, then served himself and settled to stare at a paper with pictures and indecipherable black type on it. She had been a little lonely the previous night, but accepted that sometimes father slept in Master’s room and that was right. She had been warm and comfortable, and knew that when Master pulled out the leads, they were all going for a run. She sat impatiently and accepted her father’s reassurance as their collars were clipped to the leads and front door opened. 

Today Master was bringing his skateboard. That meant a fast run, Poppie so excited she yipped as she was encouraged to start. They ran at an even pace, later in the day, it would be Gracie at the helm, but for now she knew to watch her father’s lead as Master was not so good at ‘steering’ as Gracie.

Xander was still trying to reconcile the night that had been so appreciated the guidance of his dogs as he absently navigated a corner and headed them all for the running track by the creek.

Spike was happily comfortable with his four legged form, rejoicing with his daughter’s excitement and leading them all on a joyful romp for the morning, at all times careful of their master being towed behind. If ‘best of both worlds’ was what he had, then he would accept, and not just accept, but also relish the gift. The sun was new but still warming and the sojourn in the park (the half way mark of their run) where the leads were released and the dogs encouraged to ‘go fetch’ allowed him to let the dog nature subsume all.

After the run home, Xander watered the dogs and allowed them to settle outside, then found himself a little jealous of the two as they lay on their mat outside. 

His connection with Spike was faint in comparison to when Spike was in vampire form, yet he felt the vague notion of being settled… relaxed and happy and wondered at that. It was at once a realization that Spike was a survivor, an immortal being, or soul, that dealt with life as it came, and also that Spike was a being that gave his all in all circumstances regardless of cost. Xander also felt, on a visceral level, the love that the being he had been charged with’s capacity for love, of family, of friends, and of lover… and felt entirely humbled. How could he live up to that? What was their future together? How would he cope if faced with immortality (of a sort and depending on the outcome of another discussion with Willow)?

In the end Xander simply sat with the dogs and enjoyed the sun, the mantra ‘here and now, here and now,” flowing through the link from Spike. He angled his face to the sun, tangled his fingers in Spike’s fur and simply sat. Through the link he kept feeling the here and now… here and now. And the problems of tomorrow fell away…

Xander must have snoozed for a time and woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. The dogs were the first to move, both instantly awake and racing through the house. Xander forgot the previous night entirely and went into ‘owner’ mode as both Spike and Poppie barked the announcement that Gracie had arrived.

“Alright you two! Settle!” The obedience was a reluctant one but there nevertheless as he opened the door to a grinning Gracie. 

“Seems that his lordship is fully recovered.”

Xander answered almost instinctively then blushed, “In more ways than one.”

Gracie noted the embarrassment but put it down to the somewhat underdressed nature of the owner of her favourite dogs.

“I’m running Chloe with the team for the last time today, she’s still got four weeks to go, but it’s a bit warm for her to train safely. I’m going to put Poppie in her place after that, if you think she’s up to it.”

“What? Oh... yeah sure. Umm... Can you watch Spike for me? I just don’t know...”

“No problem Xander, I was wondering how he will go anyway, the recent illness and all. Have you thought of just putting him to stud, or perhaps rather than the really long races, maybe he can focus on the ‘dash’ races this coming year.” Spike pushed his nose into Gracie’s hand, “See even he seems keen.”

“I’ll um... leave it up to you... but it does sound like it would work OK.” Xander had been wondering how they would handle the long nights of Canadian winter, and certainly nervous regards the five day Mail run with all the changes that entailed.

“So come on you lot... mush time.” Spike was already half way out the door with Poppie a close second, Xander watching as the dog reacquainted himself with his dear Chloe, and Xander felt a strange sense of jealousy as father inspected the mother of his second litter.

Xander used the time of training to swiftly shop for the essentials, picking up a tube of lube and an extra six pack of beer on a whim, before wondering idly if Spike ‘needed’ anything else. He had to get his head around the changed vampire. Did he crave blood? Cigarettes? Beer? What? Did his doggie constitution negate the vampire one as far as toxins were concerned?

Xander finally gave up worrying and settled on getting the ‘usual fare’ for his beloved canines and enough staples to last them the rest of the week. He would ask Spike if anything else was needed.

In the end the human returned to the house, finding himself oddly compelled to growl at the large tabby availing herself of the sun on their front porch. The primeval sound seemed to come from nowhere. Xander was a little surprised by the act, but wrote it off as the fact that he had never been a lover of *other* people’s cats.

That evening was a rather non eventful one. Ribs and rice were on the menu and the mood was a quiet one with the two dogs enjoying the crunch of bones and tidbits of cooked meat and flavoured rice. There was no word from Willow or the covens, and Poppie and Spike both bedded down on the sleeping mat in Xander’s bedroom as the night closed in and despite an invitation to Spike to join Xander on the bed.

Spike simply looked up at Xander with begging eyes hoping he would understand. He had decided it was time for Poppie to know of her father’s unique status, and learn to accept. He loved her no less now than before – if anything his affection had increased.

The change came quickly. Poppie instantly awoke and gave a yelp of surprise as her father arched then morphed into human form. She scrambled backwards fearful and confused. She could still smell father, this human still smelled of father, and his eyes were the same so she sniffed his offered hand before allowing the human to hug her close. “That’s my girl, you’ve still got me in the day and your ol’ da is vamp at night. Not so much me doing the big switch as just enjoyin’ the best of both worlds.”

Xander watched as the distraught Poppie was placated by a still quite doglike Spike as he vampire licked her face and growled low. Then, still on all fours but now in game face Spike growled again far more forcefully until Poppie rolled onto her back, upon which he opened his mouth wide and made as if to bite her jugular, though in reality did not let his vampire canines break her skin. He simply held her there for a moment before petting her lovingly with very real human hands to reassure and reached up for Xander, begging with golden eyes to join them. 

Poppie knew this scent and the actions so reacted instinctively, even though the being dominating her was a nude human male. As the hands began to rub and ruffle her fur she placed her head low before pushing her muzzle under his chin in recognition. Somehow this was still father, she could smell that. Perhaps he had changed for master – she was unsure and did not really understand. Nevertheless, all seemed well with master who was now also patting her and kissing the back of her changed father’s neck. This was pack, family, though she somehow hoped master would let father go back to his familiar form. The things that had not changed were the love for her father and devotion to master. 

Xander found himself nude on the floor petting and reassuring Poppie and touching Spike with the same intent. Spike deferred to Xander as his dog nature now demanded, but also sent joy, love and calm through their pledge link. Poppie relaxed completely and as the young dog curled up and fell into a light sleep, the two human male forms crawled up onto the bed, Spike now back into his ‘normal’ human guise.

Xander pulled Spike into a close hug and simply held for a time before uttering, “Do you think she understands?”

“I don’t understand Luv, why should she? But her actions? Like a vampire family I reckon... First time I saw Angelus change... Still about family in the end... Least ways that’s how I see it. I figure it’s about acceptance of what is, and seems as though Poppie accepts – but can you? Out of curiosity, what did you think when you saw it, me I mean, change? You know... this... me... us?” Spike’s blue eyes were staring into Xander’s one and the human knew the honesty and raw vulnerability without the need to resort to the pledge link. He had felt that doubt too.

“So long as you are happy... *we* are happy – that’s all that matters. So you think she’s OK with this, Spike?” Xander lifted the covers for a moment waving in the general direction of their two naked male bodies side by side. “I mean she seems fine.”

“Sure of it Pet. Still smell like her old da and c’n growl just as well. Maybe take her for a run one of these nights – test the ol’ pins proper like... One night when you’re late home... ‘n don’t worry – I’ll leave a note... or hey, you could buy me a cell phone – keep tabs... bit better ‘n the chipped collar – much as I do like it, right fine bit of bling even for a human.” Spike touched first his, then Xander’s ‘collar’, the latter touch was a fond caress that continued down to wake ‘little Xander’. 

“OK, OK, point taken... Now the night is still young, I thought we might... you know go somewhere? Where would you like to go?” 

“Like to show you off a bit more Luv, p’raps take us for some ribs or sommit and for Ghod’s sake gimme a smoke.”

Xander grinned despite himself and pushed Spike off gently. “Smokes are in the drawer but it’s an outside thing – ie not in the house. So smokes I can do.”

“Fags, pet, they’re called ‘fags’… seems appropriate don’t you think given…” Spike gave his partner his most mischievous of grins, slapped him on the flank closest, grabbed the packet of cigarettes and jumped off the end of the bed making for the door.

“Why you!!... Hey Mr Nude don’t you think you’d better um…” Xander rubbed the slight red patch with one hand as he made a point of staring at Spike’s bare behind. 

“What you think the neighbours ‘d mind? Might give ‘em a thrill.” Spike paused for a moment, saw the rather disparaging look on Xander’s face and conceded. “Alright, throw me m’ strides then, and point me to a lighter, don’t fancy just chewin’ on one of these no matter how long it’s been.”

He caught the pants and pulled them as Poppie roused, saying with genuine emotion as he was handed the lighter, “No doubt about you is there pet.”

Poppie wandered outside after her father and settled by his side as he lit a cigarette using a pristine new Zippo lighter, complete with Union Jack on one side and engraving of a railroad spike with the words ‘with love X’ on the back. 

By the time Xander had made a couple of calls, Spike was sitting on the edge of the deck staring into space, stroking Poppie lovingly.

Xander smiled at the sight, reflecting that it was a very easy scene to get used to and contemplating adding one more of Chloe’s new litter to the mix (with Spike’s permission of course). It was only fair. 

Not wanting to break the peace of the scene, but conscious of time, Xander waited until the cigarette was butted out then cleared his throat, “Ahem… you two might like to get ready – we’re going to dinner. Place is dog friendly, so long as Poppie’s on a lead.”

“Sure you don’t want me on a lead too luv? Never know what might happen with an untamed vampire on your arm when you’re out ‘n about.”

Xander grinned at the thought and Spike heard him mutter under his breath as the car started, “You’re tame enough.”

Xander parked the car on the opposite side of the road to the cafe and was waved in by David who was waiting at the entrance. The hairdresser had obviously dyed his hair that day – now in black with traces of dark purple, short and in stylishly messy tufts. Chris stood a little to his right, somewhat nervous, Xander was his boss after all, but as Xander put his hand on Spike’s back to guide him over the road, the young man obviously relaxed a little.

Poppie was on her lead but it was hardly necessary as she kept so close to Spike that her fur rubbed his leg with each step.

David was his usual effusive self, introducing Spike to Chris as Xander’s new “*gorgeous* English squeeze”, William. Chris shook Spike’s hand shyly and squatted down to give Poppie a thorough ruffling of the fur. She rewarded him with an affectionate lick on the back of the petting hand. 

They took an outside table as planned, Poppie sitting politely between Xander and Spike’s chairs, taking tidbits as they were passed down to her.

Ribs and beer were the fare of choice and the conversation was a lively one with David holding the floor on several occasions with rather exaggerated stories of some of his clients and their exploits. Spike chatted easily with Chris, discovering that he had spent four years in the UK living in Staffordshire. And Spike was thrilled to discover they had common ground when it came to discussions of London and some of his old haunts – though he carefully omitted when exactly he’d been there, and what his vampire antics were in the same.

All in all it was a wonderful evening and Xander happily told Chris that he was being kept on for their next building project, this time as one of the supervisors, and would be included in any dialogue had by Jerry and the design team so he was prepared for the role from the first day. A good time was had by all.

Returning to the car, Spike stopped Xander for a moment. “Hold on a minute Xan, Poppie’s hackles are up, and I can feel vamp.”

“You serious? I’ve never seen any vampire action in Calgary.”

“Don’t mean they’re not here mate, just slow down for a bit.” Spike picked up a piece of wood that had been discarded near a rubbish bin and put it in his back pocket. “Let me walk on ahead yeah? Haven’t had a decent tussle for months, not on two legs anyway. Hope I’m not too rusty.”

Spike walked alone into the alley where the car was parked, he looked for all the world like a well dressed university student simply returning to his car. As Xander rounded the corner, he was just in time to see the dust settling on the ground from one kill and Spike using the makeshift stake to finish off a second with a swift round house kick then a stake to the chest.

He returned to the car with a purposeful bounce in his stride “Ahh that felt good. Even if they were only a couple of fledges. Can’t compare a good old school tussle like that, with the four legged spat. Sorry there Poppie, yer ol’da has a history needed remindin’.” 

Spike leaned over to the back seat and gave his daughter an affectionate scruff between the ears. Poppie, to her credit, giving a thorough face licking, somehow sensing her father, pride, and more. Spike was still in game face and growled with the best before putting his seat belt on as though nothing had happened and simply said, “Home James and don’t spare the you know whats.”

Nothing was said on the return trip, but Spike’s grin and the silence was everything.

Finally, around eleven in the evening, a tired Poppie was settled on the rug beside the bed and Spike joined Xander under the covers.

“All around great evening ey Luv don’t you think? Good company, good food, good fight. All is needed to make it perfect is a good f#$% whadya say, you up to it?” Spike slid his hand down to check. “Well little Xan seems in the mood, what say you on top for the first round.”

Xander rolled over and kissed Spike soundly then whispered “No... you in me please it’s been so long and I just... It will be our first real…”

“Nothin’ simpler pet, but face up this time OK? Wanna see you in bliss, the least a man c’n do.”

“Oh Ghod yeah,” was all Xander could reply before he reached for the lube. He slicked first himself then Spike, he paused looking for affirmation before lifting his knees up close to his chest and tilting just so, opening his good eye to be greeted by a grinning Spike, who eased two fingers in and scissored them gently. 

“That OK pet? Seems as you’re ready but don’t want to hurt you.” With that fingers were removed and Spike pressed a cool erection home with a groan of appreciation from both parties.

“Oh Ghod… Xan now let’s just take this slow and loving, wouldn’t want ta mess up our first real encounter now would I? ‘sides been all doggy style for a few years this way up’s a right bonus.”

Despite the wicked grin on Spike’s face there was also deep love and devotion that suggested this was not to be the first time they would copulate in such a fashion.

The quiet moments after both had come to completion, twice, Xander could not help but ask, “So it’s different, you know as a dog... the copulating I mean.”

“Sure it is – all about instinct and repeat performance... Chloe is a sweetheat though – couldn’t ask for a better mum – but it’s really not about pleasure – you know all ‘My furnungulator is poking at your pretrudium - the race must continue, the race *must* continue*’ - all sort of primal with a fine outcome. What humans have is special... bit like dolphins in a way – only two mammals who seek climax for recreational reasons. Now don’t get me wrong – the instinct stuff is fine too – but it’s all too quick and the reasons are definite... Anyway Biology lesson over… You got enough in you to do me before this doggy has to return to his window?”

There was no question and little Xan did admirably – admittedly with a little encouragement and a naughty shower. And by morning there were two perfectly behaved huskies sleeping on the mat beside his bed. 

Part 24  
Xander tried to rise as quietly as he could but the rumpled covers of the bed landed on the two dogs, Poppie giving a yip of surprise and Spike planting his teeth into the edge of the duvet and holding on for dear life as Xander (still nude) tried to pull it back into its rightful place.

Not wanting to tear the item, Xander held firm and was relieved when Spike seemed to release a little. But instead of the expected slack, Spike timed his counter attack to perfection, waiting for Xander to be just off balance before tugging with all his might, resulting in ‘the master’ toppling onto the pile of covers and dogs. 

Poppie thought it was all part of a new game and joined in, growling and play-jumping around and on top of master along with her father. 

What resulted was a rather large pile of panting human and dogs in a mess of bed linen on the floor.

Xander tried to get up but was pinned by the twisted covers around his legs and elsewhere by both dogs. He lay back and laughed, “You really are evil, Spike, you know that. And you’re teaching Poppie to be the same, I just know it!”

Poppie heard her name and the tone of affection and snuffled her way from the pile to stand and begin to lick whatever part of master she could find, which happened to be his feet. Xander squirmed with the tickling sensation, causing the light hearted struggle to start anew, but this time with the result of the bed covers being eventually tossed onto the bed and Xander making a quick escape to the bathroom, closely followed by the dogs.

“OK, OK! Enough you two. I have to get showered and changed if we’re ever going to get out of here. No go do your thing and I’ll do mine.” With that he closed the door.

Poppie was still on a high from the playtime, so took the closed door as being a sign that master was annoyed, but Spike nudged her and led them both outside. She calmed and cheered up quickly, sniffed around then relieved herself as expected.

The day began with a run that found Xander rather preoccupied with too many thoughts, not appreciating the scenery or the fine weather, nor noticing that the dogs were rather unchallenged by the pace. He would have to meet with Jerry today and knew he would be expected to be ‘up to speed’ with the two successful tenders the company had tabled prior to the break. The ‘big bosses’ of the construction company were relying on the two to manage both sites, and though neither building would be anywhere near as big as the project they had just completed, they were both concerned that it was stretching resources a little too far. Any time blowout would be costly and both Jerry and Xander believed firmly in *quality* over speed of building. 

Then there was the night before with Spike. He smiled a little as he remembered then felt a definite sadness, his lover now loped alongside him in dog form – the situation was still, in a way, unresolved, or at very least confusing. Spike’s impending fatherhood for the second time was also in the mix. He went over Spike’s words about Chloe and his ‘instinctive’ drives, and also remembered his own odd urge to growl at the neighbour’s cat.

Breakfast was served and eaten with Xander still in the same contemplative mood until he earned a nip on the pants from Spike and faced crystal blue eyes that begged an explanation.

Spike had worried all the run that Xander’s lack of communication was due to something the previous night – his actions in particular. Was it his actions as a vampire? Their love-making? The play fight in dog form? What? And now the silence at breakfast…

Xander knew the look, the worried, ‘was it something I did?’ look and reacted immediately. Rather than a cursory pat, he moved to kneeling on the floor and hugged the dog muttering into the fur, “Sorry, I’m sorry. It’s not you Spike, really. Last night was… and today too, just I’m a bit worried about work, and you and the whole…”  
Xander lifted up a little, held both sides of Spike’s furred chin gently and stared straight into Spike’s eyes trying to convey his sincerity, “I need you Spike, and I love you in whatever guise remember? Be good for me today yeah?” and with that, kissed him just between ears. Spike shifted a little and rubbed his furry cheek against Xander’s unshaven one.

“So we’re OK?” 

Spike nodded and stood wagging his tail with relief. 

“Right, then I should be getting ready for work. Gracie is going to run you today and you and Poppie can hang out with Chloe afterwards. I’ll pick you up around four… sound like a plan?”

Spike nodded again and gave Xander room to get up. The human did so with a rather tired grunt. “Sometimes think it would be nice to swap places for a while you know… You be all work-a-lot human master and me be the pet for a while…”

Spike worried for a moment and thought, “Careful what you wish for Luv.” Too many times around with the Powers-that-screw-you was reason enough for concern over idle statements.

The rest of the day went pretty much as life had been prior to Spike’s restoration (at least at night) to vampire. Xander went to work and the dogs relaxed on the back porch until the key in the front door and familiar whistle announced Gracie and the afternoon’s exercise. 

Spike revelled in running at full strength with the regular team again. Chloe was absent due to pregnancy but three of his four children, Poppie, Bella and Bobbie accompanied them in training harnesses – not so much pulling but keeping up and behaving impeccably. It would not be long before Gracie would have two full sled teams – or at least a number of ‘reserves’ for any race she pleased. 

Following the exercise, the dogs were watered and waited patiently for their respective owners to pick them up. Bobbie had only vaguely recognised his father and sister’s scents, but deferred to both his father and the other members of the ‘senior’ team, the pack order clear in his mind. He knew his mother upon their return to Gracie’s but was warned off by a protective Spike, who immediately took point guard at Chloe’s side.

Spike let his full husky nature to the fore as he nuzzled the soon to be mother for a second time. This time there was no growling or warding off his attentions despite her being only two weeks shy of delivering. He licked her muzzle and nipped gently over and behind her ears, and she reciprocated before they rubbed cheeks and settled side by side. He shifted slightly as she leaned back against him and allowed Chloe to rest her head against his strong right shoulder.

Poppie and her siblings also settled together, the two girls accepting their brother after an initial period of sniffing and circling.

Xander had intended retrieving the dogs at four but the meeting ran over time and Jerry couldn’t help but notice his right hand man’s constant concern with the clock as they wrapped up a very successful day around six. As they walked toward the carpark of the Fairmont Palliser where they had been all afternoon in the meeting with the developers of their next project (now signed off to the delight of the vice-president), Jerry just had to say something.

“That went better than expected don’t you think?”

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah, great.”

“You OK Xan? Just that, toward the end there you seemed a little… well… distracted… Not like you to fade at the end of the day.”

“Did I? Geez, sorry. Didn’t mean to. Just conscious of the time I guess. I’d promised to pick up the dogs at four.”

Jerry laughed aloud then slapped Xander on the back, “Well feel a little for the married man here ey! Carrie’ll have a piece of me when I get home this late... That is until I tell her the wacking great bonus coming our way from the boss, then it’ll be out with the Caribbean Cruise brochures, or worse, we’ll have to go through the whole ‘right school slash college for the boys’ discussion all over again. All you have to do is buy your two a steak each and order a matching set of designer bowls and you’re done!”

Xander put his hands in his pockets, smiled back and said, “Yeah… Still they’re over at Gracie’s and I don’t like putting her out, you know, studies and all.”

Jerry grinned back and headed for his car with, “Buy her some flowers or chocolate on the way, she’ll be fine.”

With that they parted company, Jerry none the wiser that Xander’s drive to Gracie’s was a desperate race against the coming sundown.

Gracie was forgiving as expected, Xander handing her a fifty dollar note with the excuse, “We got kind of stuck in the meeting – listen thanks for looking after them for the extra time.”

Gracie tried to push the money back, “You don’t have to do this Xander!”

“Just take it, please, I owe you this and ten times more…”

“Are you kidding? You know I love having them here ey… but thanks. Oh yeah…umm… I did notice Spike seemed a little agitated in the last half hour, probably just hungry. I figured you would want to feed them rather than me spoiling their appetite… hope that’s OK?”

Xander smiled and winked at her as whistled the dogs to heel, “Musher always knows best.”

Spike all but sprinted to the car, Poppie close behind as always, with Xander bringing up the rear, very aware of the reason for Spike’s urgency. The car ride was a short but hurried affair, Xander cursing the three sets of traffic lights that seemed to deliberately turn red as they approached.

Screeching to a halt in the driveway as the sun began to disappear, Xander did not bother to put the car away – or even turn the engine off. He simply put it in park, pulled on the hand-brake and raced for the door, Spike leaping from the back seat, through to the driver’s seat and out the open door inches behind (a rather bemused Poppie following suit).

Barely in the hallway Spike whimpered and struggled forward a little more then fell to his side and let out a short howl before Xander watched the full transformation occur for the first time - the fur disappearing into silky smooth skin, the face changing, paws becoming hands, tail shrinking to nothing, and human limbs emerging literally by magic. Within mere seconds, the beautiful nude male form of Spike the vampire was on the floor in a foetal position, game face gradually smoothing to the stunning familiar features. 

Poppie was still confused but knew this was still father so stepped forward to lick his face before Xander could get his feet to propel him forward to help. Spike groaned then rolled up onto hands and knees and made to stand. Xander was there immediately lifting him to his feet and holding him close until Spike was panting in his arms – but at least seemed to steady.

He whispered into Xander’s chest, “That was too bloody close, mate. Better pay the boss girl to drop us home next time.”

Xander kissed the top of Spike’s head, “I know… I’m so sorry Spike, *really*… I couldn’t get away! I’m so *so* sorry!”

Spike seemed to change gears, stood straight and said matter-of-factly, “Good to hear – though I do expect some bloody good make-up sex later. Now… you’ve got that vehicular o’ yours to park whilst yours truly gets decent… then your two pets ‘n self to feed. Hop too!”

The remainder of the evening until bed was filled with food and conversation that consisted of recounts of events of the day, plans for the future and constant apologies from Xander, countered by as many wild left of field schemes as Spike could come up with to ensure his cover would never be blown. Poppie was cuddled and settled, and a great deal of make-up sex ensued.

Xander woke partially as the bed shifted, then again fully several minutes later, something instinctive told him Spike was not in the room. The bedside clock registered four- thirty in the morning. He let his emotional centre shift to seek out his pledged, then got up to find him, belatedly pulling on an old pair of sweat pants and t-shirt.

Spike was standing on the back deck in Xander’s bathrobe, staring up at the stars and smoking. Xander sidled up behind him and slid his arms around the slim waist. “You OK?”

Spike blew a long puff of smoke up into the air and tilted his head to the side a little before letting the hand that had been holding the robe together, drift to rest on Xander’s two. “Yeah… just watchin’ our lady Moon set. Dru used to love seein’ it. She always reckoned it was singing as it sank, like the poor buggers on the Titanic. We used to stand just like this, only me at the back, while she joined in with a sort of lament.” Spike took another drag of his cigarette. “Never did hear aught but her… Never felt her after Sunnydale neither. Figure she’s dust in the wind, prob’ly knew it was comin’ knowin’ her, she might’ve been barmy but her premonitions were always spot on, provided of course you could make head ‘n tail o’ the rant.”

Spike flicked the remainder of the cigarette into the garden and leaned his head back to rest on Xander’s broad left shoulder, “Loved her for a hundred years, but never really felt it returned… least ways not like it is with you… She was really in love with ‘Gelus. All that time and I was second best…”

Xander kissed Spike’s hair and whispered, “You’re not any more… You’re the only one. I can feel it.”

Spike fell silent, then swivelled in Xander’s arms to receive a proper hug, his robe falling away and right hand finding its way under the elastic of Xander’s sweat pants to stroke the already semi hard erection until Xander’s knees weakened a little. Xander dropped his own hand onto Spike’s hard shaft and they began to stroke, cup and pull in unison, all the while using the other arm to hold them upright and together.

Xander spilt first, the jet of warm liquid on Spike’s torso causing the reciprocal response. In the aftermath the two simply stood in silence panting, their foreheads together, and a hand still surrounding the other’s softening erection.

Spike was the first to move, first stroking Xander’s soft shaft gently with the back of his hand and withdrawing it then pulling up the sweats. He then claimed Xander’s lips and pulled them both tight together as tightly as he could, almost trying to melt into the other body.

As the sky began to lighten Spike pushed his hand into Xander’s and silently led him inside and back to the bedroom. This time when the change occurred it would be in his lover’s arms, Xander petting and whispering endearments before during and after the event. Both slept a little after the fact.

Title: The Stray  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: NC/17  
Warnings: Will appear on chapters if needed – some M/M relations  
Summary: Spike survived the Black Thorn but only because one of the Senior Partners had heard Illyria refer to him as suitable for her pet and decided to amuse themselves with devastating results

[ Previous Parts here ](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=rngrdead&keyword=The+Stray&filter=all)

 

Part 25

The following fortnight followed a fairly familiar pattern, Xander running on all but one morning with the dogs, and taking off for work ‘at his desk job’ around nine and arriving home at sundown each day – even on Saturday. The immediate tasks for Jerry and he and their core team were to inspect the site with the surveyors, review the plans over and over with the architects, and based on all the reports available, chart out the project timing, at the same time negotiate with HR to hire or advertise for necessary workers and initial subcontractors to begin construction as planned. 

Nights were spent in Spike’s company, though, as was expected, he often arrived home tired and less than ‘chipper’. The action side of construction was his thing, and though the mantel of assistant project manager was quite the step up from site manager of an existing project and exciting in its own way, the responsibilities Jerry was happy to hand him weighed heavy. He sometimes shared his concerns with Spike but more often than not simply tried to ‘be there’ for Poppie and the changed Spike, before falling asleep in front of the television.

Spike worried. He knew Xander’s capacity for work, his dedication and his willingness to put others first, often to his own detriment. Despite Xander’s constant reassurances that this always happened at the beginning of any project to ‘get things off the ground’, Spike had seen Xander’s fatigue first hand during and at the end of the last project, and now it seemed the hours were going to be even longer and decisions harder.

On the Friday evening of the second week, Xander was given the perfect excuse for celebration and a well earned weekend. Gracie called. Chloe was in labour and had already produced one perfectly black little girl, there were more on the way. Spike paced the room as his vampire hearing picked up the news. He fished his lighter from his front jeans pocket and shook a cigarette from the pack on the lounge-room mantel. Hovering near Xander he mouthed, “Is Chloe OK?” Xander relayed the question before nodding at Spike and waving him outside to smoke before continuing the conversation.

“We’ll swing by in the morning if that’s alright with you. Just that I’ve only just arrived home from work and… yeah I know it’s after seven… well… yeah… hmph – no such thing as a free ride in this life… No, no… Spike and Poppie are fine… And a definite nadda on that one but thanks for the offer. You’ve got your hands more than full, you don’t need us lot along at this hour. Sure I’ll let Spike know he’s a dad again. Oh, I’m sure he’ll understand… OK see you tomorrow and… good luck yeah?”

Spike was sitting with his feet on the first step of the back porch smoking and stroking Poppie’s ears just as Xander had expected. The human joined the vampire/husky silently, joining the contemplation. His life, like Spike’s life/unlife seemed only ever to become more, not less, complicated.

Spike made no attempt to change what he was doing and blew a smoke ring then took another long drag before squeezing the remaining tobacco from the still burning butt and dropping the filter onto the ground. “Thanks…”

Xander looked puzzled and Spike met his gaze, noticing again the nasty scar that Caleb had inflicted and Spike had been unable to stop happening. “Just thanks is all. Coulda been euthanized in Kamloops, instead I’m the head of a dynasty of sorts, livin’ with a corporate construction hot shot on the way up who happens to double as my ‘master’ in the day and bloody good lover at night – last few nights notwithstanding.” 

“About that Spike… I’m sorry it’s just… work is so hectic at the moment – promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Spike gave a quiet snort, “Bet you say that to all your dashingly handsome vampire companions.”

Xander was suddenly on the back foot again, “I didn’t mean… I…”

“Don’t sweat it pet, I was joking, OK?... Know you’re the important boss man now and we’re all new at this…” His voice dropped to an almost whisper, “All of this…” There was a long pause before a somewhat brighter, “How’s Chloe?”

“Um Gracie said she’s coping well, first one is a girl, all black apparently, Gracie seems to think she will have a few pale spots later… but she’s healthy Spike… and there are more on the way. We’ll go over first thing…”

“So I heard… taa luv. Hear that Poppie? You’ve scored at least one new sister. Wonder how many more. This rate half of Calgary will have one o’ mine as a pet.”

Xander grinned “And I’m pledged to the father of the line – where do I fit in this dynasty of dog.”

“Well I’ve got a most productive concubine, that would make you the queen, and now that I think about it, that fits and so do I, into the raging queen, I mean.” With vampiric speed that caused Poppie to jump with surprise, Spike kissed Xander hard then was on his feet and sprinting for the bedroom Xander in hot pursuit.

He was stopped in his tracks by the phone ringing again. Expecting it to be Gracie again he picked it up still panting with exertion and excitement. “House of Huskies, Top Dog speaking.” 

There was a rather surprised giggle on the other end of the phone. “Hi Xander. It’s Carrie. Glad to hear you in such a good mood, Jerry’s out to it on the couch. Just ringing to see if you’d like to come over tomorrow night for a free feed. It’ll be us and a few of the ‘inner circle’, nothing fancy but I thought it would be nice to celebrate a little before you all forget how to. Bring the dogs if you like – that’ll keep the twins busy.”

“Oh… um… sorry Carrie, I just thought… never mind. Um sure, we’d love to come… and I really thought you would be Gracie, Chloe is having another litter of Spike’s pups and…” 

“Xander that’s marvellous – now Gracie promised to save us one this time, you will check with her won’t you, and check the price ey? I know how much work they are but the boys (including Jerry) just keep on and on about how wonderful it would be to have a dog – and I must say, after meeting your two, well… Now about the dinner, we’ll be starting around seven…”

“Well it will probably just be Poppie and myself, Spike will…”

“Oh yes Gracie told me *all* about that loving father, no doubt he’ll want to stay with the new family… I would expect nothing less of a dog of yours. But how about you bring… you know… someone…”

“Someone?... Who? I really don’t… Did Jerry say something?” Xander was frantically trying to remember if he had ever mentioned anything about ‘William’ but could think of no discussions with his colleague other than about Spike the husky.

“Oh come on! Hairdressers talk! David told me all about your lovely new friend and your evening out with Chris, you and ‘friend’ while we were up at the cabin.” When there was a rather pregnant pause on the phone Carrie backpedalled a little, “Look if I’ve poked my nose in where it doesn’t belong, you go right ahead and say…”

“No no… Not at all. His name’s William… Aurelius, he’s English and… I’m fairly certain he will come if I coax him a little. I’ll bring Poppie too – she’ll enjoy the company of the boys I’m sure.”

“Well coax away! And can I trouble you to pick up some ice and perhaps bring whatever meat you prefer to barbeque. Good, well that’s settled. Now I’ve banned Jerry from doing any work tomorrow other than be head chef and entertainment on the BBQ while the rest of us enjoy. So… no work for you either Mr Harris – you go and enjoy those new pups, oooh it must be such a thrill to see them when they are so tiny… Bye for now.”

Xander bade farewell and put the phone down with an over-tired thunk.

He jumped as a cool hand touched his shoulder, “Trouble at mill?”

“What? No! Ghods Spike you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Can’t have that then can we. Poppie’s abed, now hows about we do the same ‘n yours truly will try to give you a proper seeing to, heart attack or no. Nothin’ like a bit ‘o good ol’ fashioned love makin’ to relax a fella.”

With that Spike took Xander’s hand and led him to their shared bed. He gently eased Xander’s clothes off, pulled down the covers and placed a pillow strategically before pulling the human down and positioning him on his stomach. “Just you lie there and let me do all the work yeah? ‘n if I hear you snorin’ afore I’m done I’ll take it as a compliment – but only this once.”

Xander adjusted a little then relaxed. Spike’s careful preparations, complete massage then lube and one, two then three fingers had him aroused, compliant and sleepy all at once. As he felt the cool shaft press home and Spike’s partial weight on his back, he groaned with pleasure and pushed back just… so. The familiar baritone kept up endearments and reassurances in time with the leisurely pace, his prostate stroked each pass, “Tomorrow… is… tomorrow… Ghod Xan, you feel like liquid fire… unghh… yessssss… Feel that… it’s me inside you… we’re together… Love you Xan… Love… That’s it… Love… You… Oh Ghod… Come with me Xan come… Yes!” 

Xander spilt as he felt Spike climax and cool seed flood him, barely feeling the sting of fangs as they pierced his shoulder and slight pull of blood before the wound was laved closed. There was no withdrawal, rather the wet pillow was pulled from under his hips and he registered Spike’s weight relaxing on his back as they both fell into post coital slumber.

Dawn brought with it a brisk shower and a run to Gracie’s. 

Spike’s anxiety to see the new pups was palpable as Xander, still panting, fumbled with the gate. Chloe was on her side with five little fur balls snuggled up against her asleep. They all roused as Spike arrived, the little ones mewling a little then finding Chloe’s teats again with some difficulty. Spike simply sat and admired, growling low as Poppie came a little too close. She stayed in her tracks and sat down to wait. Her time to greet the pups would come, for now she and master watched on as father greeted first Chloe then each pup in turn. Three boys and two girls. Two almost black and the rest silver… but all with blue eyes barely visible as the newborns struggled up on wobbly legs, one by one learning their father’s scent as he licked over their little bodies.

Gracie was standing behind Xander in her ‘monkey face’ pink flannelette pajamas and pink pig slippers. “Morning. They’re all fine Xander, just *beautiful*. Dad said I could keep only one more – reckons that even if he is a butcher, they’d still cost a fortune to feed if I kept them all, still… How’s work?”

“Hey you… um fine… busy… um… Can I request one of them too – I know a council permit will have to be paid for three dogs on the premises, but… I’ll pay you for it, him, her…”

“You big dumb arse! You will *not* pay me. This is the next generation super team of sledding. Anyway, did Jerry and Carrie still want one?”

“Yeah… They um…”

“Tell Carrie to bring the boys over in three or four weeks, by then they’ll be interactive and all personality. I’ll be asking a grand each for them, but tell Carrie, for her it’s half that. Papers and inoculations will all be in order.”

“Sure, sure. Look I’d better get home and do some stuff. Alright that I leave Spike and Poppie here? I should be back by three.”

“Yeah fine… Mr Workaholic! But if you could be back on time today… I’ve got a date tonight and… well eau d’ dog not really a turn on.”

Xander smiled at her then moved to pat Poppie, reassuring her that she was still loved by master, and unclipped her harness. “First date then?”

“Second actually – but last time it was bowling – hardly the romantic evening ey?” She grinned broadly and winked. “Tonight, it’s my pick, so it’s a movie then the piano bar by the Uni. He’s studying geophysics and is a real honey… well so far anyway, we’re taking it kinda slow.”

Xander thought of Spike and his first few encounters in Spike’s new vampire guise. “Slow can be good.”

Gracie blushed a little then slapped Xander lightly on the arm, “Why is it always the gay guys that get this stuff? Anyway… Thanks. See you around three… Oh look, aren’t they just adorable? He’s such a good father.”

Spike had taken a resting position opposite Chloe, their noses together, with the newborns encircled by familial fur and smells. Poppie had taken point nearby along with sister Bella. Xander felt quite emotional and simply said “Yeah… three… thanks.”  
……………………..

The day went well for the construction company, despite it being Saturday and the fact that Jerry was supposed to be home at twelve. Xander stayed on and ironed out a few of the logistical issues with crane hire and a heavy machinery contractor, and all seemed on track.

Xander picked up the dogs as planned after swinging by the supermarket to obtain barbeque meat and a few other supplies (including flowers for both Carrie and Gracie). Spike was less than keen to leave Chloe and the little ones but knew the imperative regards the sunset – just not about the coming dinner party.

Consequently as soon as the change came (around 6.35pm) Spike’s first words were, “Right well… What do you want me to wear since it’s your shindig? Got the choice of black jeans or blue jeans; and a black t-shirt with burgundy over-shirt or black t-shirt with blue over-shirt. And who said I wanted to go anyway!” By the time Spike had finished his rather huffy diatribe, Xander was already in the bathroom and yelled back, “Check in the brown carry bag, might find a thing or two in there.”

Spike heard the shower go on and was even more affronted that he was not invited. He spat some residual fur from his mouth in the general direction of the voice and addressed a quizzical Poppie. “Bloody master of the pack, master of the gaudy clothing more like it. Well, let’s see what Xander, the snappy dresser, would have me in, [then yelled so as to be heard over the shower] *and it better not be some monkey bloody suit or I’m stayin’ home!*”

A very nude Spike kept mumbling to himself as he located said bag in the study by Xander’s briefcase. He petulantly yanked it from its resting place and (followed by Poppie) flung it from the bedroom door onto the bed. What fell out made him take an unneeded breath. The latest style black jeans, a belt with a buckle that looked like a spike through a ring, a white silk over shirt, and a leather jacket – not quite as long as his old duster but long enough to touch just below his knees, lined with black satin lining. He stared at the pieces in wonder then marched into the bathroom flung the door of the shower open and claimed Xander’s mouth with a passionate kiss, then slapped him for good measure.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For bein’ a prat is what! How ‘m I s’posed to keep me master vampire ‘indignancy’ with you doin’ the ‘thoughtful loving pledged’ on me all the time!... They’re gorgeous, mind you, will look a darn sight better with me inside ‘em.” With that Spike crouched down in front of Xander, water running in rivulets over pale skin, and gradually arched and in the process rubbed his way up the soaped form of his lover until they were face to face and groin to groin.

Things would have become more heated but for Poppie who decided she too needed bathing and joined them in the cubicle. Xander groaned and looked to the ceiling as if begging for help. He knew they would be late as it was, now it would be even later by the time they shampooed and dried Poppie too (since she was already wet).

Eventually satisfied that the female husky was dried and brushed (after the compulsory shake in the closed shower recess), Xander made his way to join Spike who was standing looking down at the clothes.

Spike had his hands in his jeans pockets pushing the leather jacked back, his wet hair tousled, and he was looking down at the belt buckle, “Wish I could see what I looked like… Xan these must have cost you a fortune.”

Xander stood transfixed at the door, wrapped in a towel and inhaled at the sight. Spike was… well… literally breathtaking. Xander moved to slide his hands around Spike’s slim waist, “Worth every cent. Ghod Spike you look gorgeous!” 

Spike gave his most wicked of smiles and moved in to deliberately brush the belt buckle against Xander’s towel, baritone voice low as he all but whispered into his lover's ear, “Thought that was the point Luv.”

Little Xander strained to push the towel up in response and Xander realised they would never make the dinner invitation if he didn’t move now. “I… we’d better get ready… I’ll take a photo on the phone before we leave…”

Spike rubbed against Xander again, “Well you just keep this,” he rubbed again, “ready for me when we get home.” With that he pulled away and went to ‘fix’ his hair while Xander dressed. Xander was heard to say under his breath as Spike disappeared into the bathroom in a swirl of black, “No fear of that…”

Xander was dressed by the time Spike emerged. The vampire's hair had been combed straight back though an unruly blonde curl seemed to insist on falling onto his forehead, giving the blonde a boyish quality that made Xander grin. Spike dutifully stood with a very fluffy, sweet smelling Poppie while Xander took a quick photo. Spike smiled shyly as he inspected the image with a measure of wonder, “Guess that’ll do.”

The street outside Jerry’s home was lined with cars, something Xander had not expected, it seemed the barbeque was a somewhat larger event than he had been led to believe. He recognized the sleek BMW of one of their bosses, along with a number of the other key employees and contractors already engaged for the new venture.

Xander forewent clipping Poppie to a lead, knowing that she would stick close to Spike by instinct. It was Spike he was worried about as the vampire said under his breath, “Bloody hell, Queen due to arrive or sommit?”

The boys answered the door with an excited yell in unison of, “Mo..m! Xander’s here!!!”

Carrie came bustling out of the kitchen, one oven mit still on. “Xander! Oh I worried you might not come. Jerry’s out the back.” She spied the figure standing a little way behind Xander with Poppie at heel. “You must be William. Come in… come in.”

Spike reverted to his Victorian manners instantly, smiled a little and said, as he handed her a large bunch of flowers, “With pleasure, Mrs McCutchin, most gracious of you to invite me.”

Carrie was struck by the manners, the accent, and the look! It was perhaps the one time she might have accused her hairdresser David of understatement. The man in front of her looked like he could have walked directly off the catwalk or be the lead from some romantic blockbuster movie. A little lost for words and trying not to stare, she swallowed hard and waved them through, “Call me Carrie, please.” William smiled back, crystal blue eyes seeming to sparkle as he stepped into the well lit entrance hall and replied, “Carrie it is then.”

She led the three toward the crowd at the rear of the house, the boys, Tristan and Carl, tagging behind, eager to play with Poppie. The young dog sensed the boys’ excitement but stayed close to her changed father as they were guided onto the patio where the party was in full swing.

Xander found the drinks table and retrieved a beer for both Spike and himself before squatting down to eye level with Poppie and indicating to Tristan to come forward. “I think Poppie would love a game, hey Poppie?” The young dog wagged her tail enthusiastically as master gave her permission to take a romp in the back yard with the young humans. 

Xander was soon noticed by Jerry who was suitably attired in a barbeque apron with beer in one hand and tongs in the other. Waving his colleague over Jerry soon included him in the conversation with, “Xander! Great to see you! Come talk to Bert and John while I turn these steaks.” Xander quickly introduced William then the talk turned to work matters. This left Spike a little at a loss. He certainly knew a few of the other people in the crowd but could hardly start a conversation with ‘last time we met I was a dog’, so settled for the sort of strategy he had known as a vampire, quietly cool and observant. 

He spoke briefly to a few people then moved to lean on one of the down posts, beer in hand and cigarette in the other, blessing his night vision as he watched Poppie and the boys play their usual ‘catch my tail’ game on the lawn of the generously proportioned backyard. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” The quiet voice of David broke his contemplation. Spike put the beer on the rail and turned at the same time pulling his cigarettes and lighter from a jacket pocket. “Yeah, well couldn’t let the boy down could I?”

“I really admire Xander for being so comfortable with his openness about his gender preference, I kind of put David off coming this evening.”

“Your call pet, you do what you need to do. Just remember…” Spike stopped mid sentence to light a cigarette, offering one to Chris who waved it away, “… You love a person not a gender. Xan there is a right champ for accepting me for who I am, the rest seems to come natural-like. Folks pick up on that.”

“Still, I think you two are really brave… and meant for each other. You… um… you look great by the way, the outfit I mean… really suits you.”

Spike cocked an eyebrow a little about to answer with a smart quip, but realized the young man’s immediate embarrassment at having commented so blew a line of smoke and casually replied, “Taa pet. Xan’s choice o’ course. Can’t have me lookin’ like a tramp for his workmates now can he. Now why don’t you go work the room while I get the three in the garden up for some food.”

Spike called Poppie in and the children followed, all three grinning and panting with exhaustion. Carrie had her hands full with a tray of all manner of salads and baked potatoes for the smorgasbord table where guests were already helping themselves. She smiled as she heard the boys’ excited banter as they huffed up the steps to the main throng.

“… and then she caught my tail but Carl was too quick and got the towel back. She’s really fast at turning.”

“That right, well she’s a chip off the ol’ block in that department.”

Tristan nodded profusely, “Yeah Spike’s even faster. Are we really going to get one of his pups? That would be great! Then we can have tail races every day ey!”

Poppie stuck close to father in the sea of legs. She was tall enough to see over the table at all sorts of delicacies but knew better than to touch any of them, waiting instead for the food father passed to her (and the titbits the boys kept ‘sneaking’ her).

 

Carrie, along with a number of the other partners, had done a fine job and the tables were all but groaning with food. Plate in hand Spike he saw that Xander was still deep in conversation with the developing firm’s CEO so took another. He piled the first plate high with what he knew to be Xander’s favourites and silently handed it to him, then went back to the table to take a few things for himself. He avoided the salads and breads, satisfied with a few marinated chicken wings and ribs.

Returning to his pledged’s side, he suddenly found himself included in the conversation by a large fifty something male, dressed rather uncomfortably casually. It was obvious that a suit was really his thing. “Bob’s the name, VP of Ledcor Group here in Calgary… So William, your friend Xander here tells me you’re a writer. You with a publishing house or freelance?”

Spike flashed a look to Xander who shrugged and looked a little apologetic.

“Definitely freelance, poetry used to be my thing but not really in vogue these days is it. Tend to just do shorter pieces of writin’.”

“Ever thought of corporate reports or advertising? We’re always looking for folks who can do something decent… where did you study?”

“Oxford, England, Classics… long time ago now.”

“Hell Xander didn’t tell me he’s an academic! Should have guessed by the artistic look. So you’ve travelled I take it. What’re you doing in Calgary?”

“Xander ‘n I go way back to his Sunnydale days, hooked up in BC sort of by chance and ended up here.”

“Well blow me down… you c’n lose family but never good friends, ey… So living with Harris I imagine you’re up with the current project the boys are working on for our corporation?”

“I’m fairly ofe yeah.”

“And? What’s the verdict from the man of classics? We really were looking for a building that would make a statement that says past and future.” 

Spike shifted feet, he hadn’t expected to have to critique the project but felt he could hardly let Xander down in front of one of the men who would fund their next few years. “Externally it’s striking – the black marble Doric columns at the entrance serve a nice juxtaposition to the glass of the rest of the structure.”

“Hah! You know your stuff… so what about the internals… as a neutral eye… what do you think?”

Spike was becoming increasingly uncomfortable but saw that Xander was otherwise occupied so swallowed hard and considered his answer before giving an honest opinion based on all the drawings he had observed Xander pondering over the last few weeks, “I do like the atrium look, and the circular walkways, not quite Guggenheim or London City Hall, but a nice touch. If I might say, from the drawings it seems to lack some interest in the middle though – you know, just a thought rather than a sculpture, a Faucult pendulum like the one in the Science Museum in London, combined with perhaps an interactive water feature… something folks can wonder at that also draws the eye to the ceiling. ‘twas the charm of Crystal Palace back in the day.”

“Good lord, you really have been paying attention! Mind if I steal you away one afternoon and we can meet with the architect on this?”

Spike shifted from foot to foot and felt decidedly uncomfortable. The comment had been genuine – he’d made it before to Xander, but he hadn’t really meant to talk so much. “’m no artist… just travelled and seen a bit is all, and figured… I really should check with Xan… it’s his territory …”

“Never you mind Xander or Jerry – they’re our construction gurus, what you’ve just come up with here on the spot is the missing aesthetic… brilliant! I’ll have my PA email you – we’ll pay the usual consultancy fee of course. What say you? He waved the man over. “Give your friend here a bit of encouragement, I think he’s on to something. *Wonderful* eye for possibility when it comes to us making a unique statement in Calgary. You’ve been holding back on us… William here is quite the scholar and gentleman” 

“That’s S..William… Sir... um, Mr Hilderbrandt. Always full of surprises.” Xander sent Spike a bit of an apologetic shrug, but love through their pledge link. 

“Son, call me Bob for heaven’s sake. Let’s get some other opinions on this.” Bob waved to the host and the person he was talking to. “Jerry… *Jerry*, *Frank*, over here.” The two made their way through the crowd.

“I’m sure you all know William, Xander’s friend,” Jerry shot a quizzical look at Xander who pointedly closed his good eye and mouthed ‘later’. “Now he has come up with a doozie of an idea for our central atrium space and I want you fellas to hear it first.”

Chief architect, Frank, took an instant dislike to this ‘William’ assuming he was some architect from abroad come to criticise. Changes now would mean hours at the drawing board (OK, computer, but still!).

“Now hear me out Frank, I can already see you in defensive mode. This is just about that damned atrium we’ve all been arguing about. Tell you what, who’s got some paper… we need to get this down.”

Jerry was about to say something as his wife gave him a withering look, tonight was supposed to be about relaxing, not talking ‘shop’, but thought better of it. If this would enthuse the VP to let them get on with the project without further interference then it was worth five minutes, and Frank was flighty and petulant at the best of times so it might as well be now. What he didn’t understand was Xander Harris’s friend’s role in the activities but Bob was excited so he wandered over, still chewing on his Cajun chicken leg.

What ensued was a half hour discussion that took them from the patio to Jerry’s study where the pendulum was found on the net, sketches made and an interactive (for people walking past) lit water feature and pendulum added to the internal design. In the end Frank and Bob took all the credit (much to Spike’s relief) and the centre piece for the building’s atrium was set. A pendulum like no other in Canada with plans for an interactive water feature that would respond to noise or movement in a randomized symphony of water shots from below and timed display of liquid and light.

Frank the architect was genuinely pleased with the result and promised to do the final drawings over the next week. Bob beamed from ear to ear as the idea turned to practicalities, and Xander slid his hand surreptitiously into Spike’s and squeezed his congratulations. Jerry noticed but said nothing, simply pleased that the contentious central feature had been settled once and for all it seemed.

Bob stood up straight with a slight groan, “Calls for a celebration I think. Let’s join the rest and finish this evening as we started.” He led the way out, kissed his long suffering wife soundly before toasting the architect and all those there to a successful build. It was willingly endorsed, though only apparently an aesthetic matter it was not an insignificant one as the support for the pendulum would require some reinforcement that needed factoring in. Bob pleased and confident it would be a statement for a building that would (hopefully) house primarily large company Alberta headquarters whose focus was on the future of Canada in both science and technology.

Tristan and Carl went unwillingly to bed around ten, insisting that Poppie be present for the story reading. As a consequence Spike wandered up to sit in on the recitation, glad to be out of the limelight as he calmly stroked Poppie’s fur and listened to Carrie read a two chapters of “Hank the Cowdog”.

Wandering down the stairs together Carrie noted that Poppie constantly looked to Spike and walked so close that she might have been on a tight lead. “She really is devoted to you William. No one would credit she’s Xander’s dog.”

“Oh he’s still the master alright. We,” he ruffled Poppie’s fur as they reacked the botton of the stairs, “just have a connection.”

“That you do. You know they say dogs and children can sense a good soul.”

Spike smile shyly at her, “That right?”

“You make Xander very happy William, I can see that – no sixth sense required. I’m glad you agreed to come. And it seems you made quite the impression on Bob. Not an easy thing to do, he still thinks my name is Carol!” She winked at him and took his arm to rejoin the party.

The remainder of the evening went easily, Spike still choosing to keep his distance somewhat. Too many questions made him nervous though when asked about dog sledding and the Mail Run at one stage he did respond with an authority that had even Jerry raising an eyebrow. 

Dan was the head of the crane hire company they had engaged and a keen dog sledder in his youth. “Of course it’s all up to the musher don’t you think, you know, to pick the right line and know the strengths and weaknesses of his or her dogs.”

“True the musher has the controls but ’s more like a coach of a football team, proper football I’m talkin’ about. See once the team’s workin’ as a unit the musher just has to direct play, the dogs at the front are like the captain and vice-captain. It’s up to them to lead the rest with the direction of the musher. The dogs *want* to run, any musher who pushes their team to hard is just like the idiot coach who yells at the team all the time, in the end they’ll just stop playin’. Now Gracie there, she is a heck of a coach and a lady if I don’t mind sayin’.”

“No arguments here buddy. So, you done the Milk Run yourself? Me personally a six timer.”

Spike smiled wide at Dan, genuinely impressed. “Well done. Only my first time last year, did the final dash solo with snowboard.”

“Hey good for you. Oops look out here comes the missus, looks like were off. Nice meetin’ you William… keep up the sledding, never know, we might end up in a race together.”

“Cheers mate.”

Xander, Poppie and Spike were amongst the last to leave and congratulated Carrie particularly on a very successful night.

Jerry slapped Xander on the back and shook William’s hand, “Not a small amount due to you William. Great stuff with Bob, he’s a hard man to impress! Hope we’ll be seeing more of you. Say Xan, we’re heading up to the mountains in a few weeks, how about we make it a ‘team builder’, you know hire out three or four cabins and invite the core group for some fishing, hiking, that sort of thing. Dogs and kids invited of course. Dogs ‘n kids invited.”

Xander flashed a worried look at Spike but smiled to Jerry, “Sounds like fun. Well better get home, gotta go check on the pups in the morning. Oh and before I forget. Gracie said to come over next weekend or so with Carrie and the boys – let them see the litter and maybe decide on who they are going to adopt into your home.”

Jerry snorted and smiled, “Makes it sound like we’re gaining another child! Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to call Gracie.”

Xander, Spike and a very tired Poppie arrived home shortly after one am, Xander letting the two out before he put the car in the garage.

Rounding the landing he heard Poppie’s high pitched whimper and saw Spike standing stock still staring at something on the ground. “Don’t come any nearer pet.”

“What is it, Spike?”

Spike bent down and picked up the paper bound object and note as Xander ignored the warning and approached. 

Inside the newspaper was a severed human hand and a stake. The note read, “With Greetings - J.G. Winchester IV, Master of Calgary and surrounds.” 

“What sort of sicko would do that?”

“The vampire sort. Come on let’s get inside. I’ll bury this in the morning.”

“How did he know you were here?”

“He doesn’t know *I’m* here or he wouldn’t dare. I’ll deal with this anon. Now let’s get some sleep.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………..  
PART 26

Sunday brought a very leisurely start, Spike burying the hand and paper in the far back corner of the yard before breakfast. Inevitably there was a run on the intermittently sunny day and Poppie and Spike were on Gracie’s front doorstep by noon, this time greeted by a rather dishevelled Mr Woolnough, Gracie’s father, in his gardening clothes.

Xander was rather taken aback, but Spike knew that manners meant everything so sat dutifully, Poppie following suit, “Mr Woolnough… Hi… Um… Is…?”

“Call me Mike for heaven’s sake. Girl’s still ‘out’. Good to see you Xander.”

“You too, I brought over Spike and Poppie.” Ben Woolnough stepped forward to shake Xander’s outstretched hand then leaned over to give first Spike then Poppie a friendly pat, “Ahh yes, I know these two well. Sorry about the old duds but gardening’s the best thing to forget about the shop for a day or so.” 

“Is it a bad time? Just that Spike is always keen to be with Chloe and her new litter…”

“No not at all. I imagine Gracie will be back a little later, it being Sunday and all. How’s the construction business? Hear you ‘n Jerry are heading up a new project.”

The dogs were led around the back to Chloe and the new pups. Mike and Xander stood chatting for a while but ended up inside discussing the project Xander’s company had just completed and the one to come. Mike, the butcher, was well versed in building counting not only Jerry as a good friend from school days but also a brother working for ATCO as a senior electrical engineer in their R&D sector. Consequently he too was genuinely fascinated by all things building – particularly when it came to energy efficiency and ‘green energy’ efforts being made by most top architects.

Several hours later, Xander and Mike were sitting at the outdoor setting, drinking coffee and pouring over some designs for new ‘carbon neutral’ housing solutions. 

Mike genuinely liked the young American man, who seemed to have a maturity well beyond his late twenties. He asked about the missing eye, receiving the answer ‘work place accident’ and gleaned from several other comments that the brunette had seen active duty but did not press the issue. Discussions of Africa and Xander’s work on aid projects confirmed Mike’s suspicions and brought a new level of respect. Was it any wonder the young man had come to Canada, and done well. For Mike it also explained Xander’s preference for the outdoors, construction and the company of dogs in his leisure time.

Gracie arrived home around midday to the heart warming scene of her own father and Xander on the back porch, each with a tiny fluffy sleeping pup on their laps, Poppie and Bella lying in the sun together, and Spike and Chloe spooned whilst the rest of their brood snuffled and squeaked their way around the bedding marked by familiar smells. Her mother greeted her at the door with a knowing smile and “So it went well then?”

Greta Woolnough had worried for her daughter who seldom went out with her peers and was even less inclined to ‘date’, apparently more comfortable with animals than people. Greta had met the very serious Russell the night before and approved of the new beau. He was (as she perceived it) quiet, kind, and just right for the sometimes flighty Gracie.

In the end Xander stayed for a very late lunch before taking the dogs home.

That evening he encouraged Spike onto their bed and watched still in awe as Spike changed again.

Spike groaned and stretched, face falling from vampire to his human form, “Seems to get easier each time. Guess that’s bound to happen.”

Xander leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead, “You really are amazing… beautiful… Oh Ghod… hrphmmm” Spike pulled him down and gave his protector, his pledged a more thorough ‘snogging’.

It was in the haze after their lovemaking that Xander found himself reaching for Spike across their pledge link for the first time in days. Reassurance and love flowed back just before Poppie, who had been waiting patiently for dinner, pushed her nose under the covers, wet nose meeting Xander’s bare backside.

He sat up abruptly to meet the entirely unrepentant eyes of Spike’s daughter, “Hey! OK, OK! I’m up! Here’s me being up. You’re hungry, I’m hungry… we’re a hungry-fest… But Shhhhh - Just leave your father in peace, yeah?”

Spike snuggled into the warmth of where Xander had been lying and slept on whilst Poppie was seen to by master. There were titbits left from dinner on Friday plus her favourite semi-crunchie dog bites. She sat patiently as master finished his food and genuinely enjoyed having him all to herself. She tried to display her enjoyment of the moment by placing her head in his lap just after he had finished his repast and was rewarded by a slow loving stroke over the ears as Xander pulled the latest geophysics reports from the folder on the kitchen table and began to think of the week to come.

Some hour or so later he heard the shower turn on but knew better than to interrupt if not invited. The prize was Spike standing at the door towel in toga style and curly hair tousled and still damp, “Thought I might take the girl for a run this evenin’.”

“Do you want me to come with?”

“Figure you’ve got work in the mornin’. Her ladyship ‘n I can catch up on a snooze before Gracie fetches us for the usual. You stay… have some time to yourself… By the way, sheets need doin’, we made a right mess.”

Xander groaned then smiled as Poppie stood and padded to her father’s side, tugging at the towel abruptly and rendering Spike utterly nude, “You minx! Just you wait ‘til I teach you some proper respect!”

“Hey you weren’t the one with a cold nose on the butt!”

Spike sauntered over, private parts on display, “Didn’t complain when it was mine earlier though did ya?” 

Xander groaned and looked at the ceiling then pulled Spike close to kiss his flat stomach just above the belly button before they both roused for a quiet evening of food and television before the busy week ahead.  
…………………………….

The new pups grew, Spike and Poppie exercised and were dropped home and Xander worked for the next few weeks, their only real respite, Sundays. The worry of the vampire message was all but forgotten as Xander argued over taking Spike, Poppie and the seven week old Luka to the vet for shots and a check up.

“It ain’t bleedin’ fair! Why don’t you get checked over for cruelty to sometimes vampires?! I *hate* doctors… D’ya know how many times bloody Dr Gull visited mother with *no* improvement? Hmm??? Twenty seven! Father died of typhoid, courtesy of the bloody Thames… just like his namesake, Queen Vic’s Albert… No doctor ever helped that, so what’s the vet gonna do? Little chap’s only comin’ up for two months… ‘n Poppie ‘n me? We’re fine!!”

Xander sighed a tired breath before answering, “Spike, it’s the *law*. And besides distemper, flu, fleas, tics? Give your kids a bit of leeway here… You might be immune in vampire form, but I’ve seen the scratching of itches so don’t tell me your fur is free of little jumpy things! We talked about this the day we brought Luka home!”

Spike conceded the point and the battle, and gave credit to Xander. He had been in a quandary as to which of his children was to come home with him, the little boy winning his heart. Luka was the smallest but feisty and determined to keep up. Spike had seen much of himself in the little boy. In the end it had been Chloe who pushed Luka toward Spike, instinctively knowing what was going on. Spike had caressed her ears lovingly before lifting the little fellow by the scruff of the neck and depositing him at Xander’s feet much to Gracie’s amusement. But Xander had insisted it was Spike’s choice, Gracie stating that a vet session was imperative as the little ones had yet to be immunized.

In the end Gracie kept the little black girl she named ‘Midnight’ and Jerry’s boys had chosen the second youngest by birth, a ginger marked girl they named ‘Libby’ for reasons unknown. The other two male pups, Donnie and Edward, were to be sold to a couple in BC, fellow mushers, and would live out their lives on a huge cattle property, running with the Dalgety teams. 

The trip to the vet included all the dogs, Spike almost as nervous as Poppie as they fronted up to the clinic on Saturday morning of Luka’s seventh week of life. Spike did not want to admit it but he was relieved to see that little Luka was given a clean bill of health, yipped a little as he was given the injection and took solace in his father being present. Poppie and Spike were next. The flea issue was easily dealt with via a cream that was applied around their collars, though Spike did grumble a little in the car on the way home and even more so that night as soon as he was about to talk.

“Wormin’ tablets, flea treatment *and* a bloody injection… I should have you for this Harris! ‘m a bloody vampire and clean as a whistle, you should know… You’re the one I shower with!”

Xander sighed. He had been expecting the diatribe, particularly after the shots and the rather foul tasting tablet that he had been forced to hide in the food with strict instructions to Spike *not* to expose to his children.

The advantages of having three dogs (two and a pup) were obvious during the day. The little fellow was a delight, doing all the puppy things including pouncing on tails, growling at shadows and snuggling into protective family for mid afternoon sleeps. Spike loved the little boy, he was an innocent, sweet and trusting and very funny as he experimented with his growing body.

On days when the others ran, Luka joined his sister Midnight in the training sled as an eager Chloe began to train with the team again. And Xander found himself a little jealous in quiet times. 

He was master and provider for the three, with no regrets about the latter but that he was extending himself further than ever before with the project. It was great experience and he was finding he *was* good at managing people and a myriad of issues as the building literally ‘got off the ground’. But just over two months into the project, with the heavy equipment beginning to make its mark on the site, Spike voiced his concern as they sat together on the couch one evening, Xander between the vampire’s legs, leaning back on the strong torso of his partner. 

Spike silently removed the eye patch and gently massaged Xander’s tense shoulders and said in his again familiar baritone, “Think you and Jerry should ease up a bit, Pet.” 

Xander’s shoulders tensed even more and he began to turn around but was held firm by Spike who continued to rub small effective circles over knotted muscles. “And before you go all corporate imperative on me, hear me out… By ease up I mean take the weekend… even God had a day off they say and the last two Sundays you’ve either been on the phone or sittin’ on the damned computer (not that I don’t like admirin’ that arse of yours from the floor but still!) I can feel your worry through our pledge link, and Ghod knows I feel it in bed… and this is only going in to week nine of the bloody thing.” 

A very tired Xander looked to the ceiling and muttered, “Just need to look after you… family… need that for me too. You know my history… My parents did care and tried their best but with everything else in Sunnydale… I dunno… Wish dad could see me now… I mean apart from the gay thing. He and mum used to boast about the new High School and their son the ‘loser’ making good… Now? Just need to look after you and your kids… our kids even if they are of the doggy variety.”

“Xan, I *know* how important this is for you, but for all of us, *please* talk to Jerry… and your bosses, if you have to. You’re killin’ yourself – albeit slowly, I could drain and turn you… if you’re that determined that is… be much quicker…” Spike put his human teeth against Xander’s neck and nipped then kissed the spot to illustrate his point 

Xander hung his head, “Yeah… It will get better, promise… Tell you what, let’s go out Friday night… You ring David… Just the four of us, Poppie and Luka should be OK here if we leave late enough.”

Late enough meant a drink and dancing was on the offing and Spike smiled a little. The evenings were getting longer as winter took hold again, and he consequently had more time in his vampire form. Xander had even ordered blood from the butcher last time he visited, though Spike had only taken a cursory sip. Of late, and rather unexpectedly, he preferred the dog food when in dog form rather than consuming pig’s blood of an evening – and since Xander occasionally donated during or after their lovemaking, such as it was, well...

“Sounds like a plan, Pet. You sleep in tomorrow, I’ll take the dogs early – before sunrise, now come on, come to bed.”

A pliant Xander rose with a groan and followed Spike to their shared bedroom, standing with his eyes already closed as Spike eased him out of his clothes and directed him to bed. Xander was asleep in seconds, but Spike stayed awake mulling over the past couple of months and tried to make sense of their current predicament.

He left Xander asleep and Poppie likewise, left her little brother on the mat in preference of the two sitting outside together while Spike smoked and drank a beer then rang David and arranged an evening on the town before their run. 

Poppie lay her head on her changed father’s thighs and received a long, leisurely petting for her trouble. Father always seemed less happy when in human form, and she understood that. Walking on two legs seemed ridiculously tiring (having tried with master’s encouragement once or twice), and there seemed to be all sorts of other responsibilities that went with her father’s human guise. He often talked to her of a before, and a before the before. Father, unlike other dogs, seemed to have a long history that she did not quite understand. What she did understand, however, was his concern for family and safety. She had seen master growl twice in his sleep in the last month, it had been the low threatening growl of the leader of their pack. She wondered if master even realised, but knew that father did.

Like other evenings, after the cigarette and drink were finished, her father led her on a fast run, always to cemeteries or the less savoury parts of town. 

Vampire numbers seemed to be building, at least in minion terms, and Spike knew it would only be a matter of time before the Master of Calgary paid Xander a real visit. He wrote to Willow on their return.

“Boy’s attracting attention. Figure it’s the pledge or something… He has a magical signature. We have a new (?) Master in residence here, please advise. S – P.S. Proud as punch… litter of five, all well, son Luka’s with us, so now a house of three dogs. Come visit before Luka gets too cocky. S”

He was privy to the almost immediate reply, Xander still in an exhausted sleep on the couch. “On my way in a month all being well. Will contact Battle Brand again, may shed some light. WR&H been on the move in London. RU OK? W”

“Apart from the comin’ winter, peachy. Just get your witchy arse over here and make the boy slow down. S”

The following night Spike dusted three vampires and took on a particularly nasty Impthett demon, Poppie deftly distracting it by biting at its multiple appendages, while Spike focussed on removing its head from the ugly body. He wasvery proud of her quick thinking and even quicker actions, but kept it to himself, Xander again deep in slumber as they returned, Luka dutifully greeting them at the door then settling back down with his sister. Spike had yet to venture out with Luka of a night time but there was plenty of time for that. 

The increase in demon numbers made no real sense. There was no Hellmouth in Calgary, the only explanation was the attraction of some kind of negative force or some group of rather misguided individuals ‘calling’ them. But the newly made vampires could mean only one thing, the presence of a Master who was building his court, but the reason Xander had been sent a message was puzzling, perhaps since his essence and soul were tied to Spike’s, he was marked as demon also, certainly there were aspects of his subconscious that seemed to be leaning that way if the growling at night was any indication. There was no hint that anyone outside immediate family or the coven knew of Spike’s presence or his special status, which was an advantage.

As dawn approached Spike kissed the exhausted Xander and lay on the floor with family. Flanked by Poppie and circling Luka’s adolescent sized husky body, like so often of late, he welcomed the change, reflecting as he let sleep take him, that he really had a lot to be thankful for in his ‘dog’s life’.

Part 27

Saturday evening with David and Chris was planned, even if it took Jerry (at his wife’s insistence, thanks to ‘William’s’ polite private request) making a promise to call if there was a problem at the site on Sunday.

Poppie and Luka were settled and taxi called. Spike hoped for a relaxing night but could not help notice Xander pulling his belt one notch tighter to keep pants in place. He was losing weight fast. In the beginning it had been a point of pride for the Twinkie prone Xander of old, but lately it was more exhaustion and worry than determination to become more lean. He often arrived home late and fell asleep on the couch half way through his meal. Spike did not raise the issue but worried none the less.

David was his usual effusive self when they met outside the club and Xander’s weariness was soon forgotten even agreeing to dance with David – though Spike rescued him half way through the second song by pulling Chris onto the floor and ‘partner swapping’ in a rather possessive gesture that had David blow him a kiss then laughingly sweep Chris into his arms for the real thing. The pattern was set for the rest of the night, the flirting deliberately exaggerated unless with their respective real partners, and good natured bantering in between (despite the loud music).

Chris was the first to yawn, followed on auto by Xander and they adjourned outside with promises to go out again in a fortnight for David’s thirty fifth birthday, “Which makes me the elder statesman so you youngsters better behave!” Xander shot a knowing look at Spike which puzzled Chris, surely the strikingly beautiful Englishman was only in his late twenties, thirty at a pinch, but that was a question for another day.

David had driven his new Audi to the club so insisted on “driving the two lovebirds home”. Neither Xander or Spike could think of a reason not to accept the offer, a taxi at 2am “as hard to find as tits on a bull” as Spike so politely put it as they walked gratefully to the parked car.

Spike felt it first, the prickle of danger. 

Something about the darkened parking spot and generally deserted streets (but for a few revellers) heightened his awareness. He squeezed Xander’s hand and casually pulled a low lying branch from a thoughtfully positioned young tree, stripping it as they walked. David was engrossed with a conversation with anyone who would listen (in particular Chris) so missed the act. And seconds later it wasn’t vampires they faced but a small group of rather drunken youths leaning on the car parked in front of David’s that were in evidence.

“Hey faggots, got a light?”

Someone in the group sniggered and the six or so pushed away to block the four coming from direction of the gay bar.

Spike muttered under his breath and sent a warning through the pledge link that felt like ‘safe… safe… two humans, four fledge.” Xander pulled up closer to David who had slowed, “Get Chris to the car and leave.”

“S#$%! Xander! No way! You and William… No we’re…”

“Just… Trust me combat training… Will ‘n I… Drop behind and get out of here.”

David was a lover not a fighter even at school, but as Xander’s growled instruction was followed without thought, it was William that surprised him. He looked back in time to see the blonde squaring up with the biggest of the group, another grabbing the young Englishman from behind, only to hear, “So… lemme guess? You lot just lost sommit, or wanna pick sommit? ‘Cause you lot need a right timely lesson in etiquette – unless of course you can’t spell the word, ‘n I have me doubts.” 

David saw the first punch but not the rest as he was pushed toward the car by an insistent Xander.

What David didn’t see was Spike smiling at the young made minion who hit him as he stepped forward grinning with mal-intent and game face to the fore.

“The pretty boy speaks?! Woo hoo. Well isn’t that a surprise… Take the next f@#$ing fist in the face ‘n maybe you’ll even sing for us, or perhaps you lot up for more… How about we…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish. David and Chris were rushed into their car by Xander who managed to dust one fledge as the driver’s door was slammed closed and he reset to join Spike in a fight that was all too familiar. He banged on the window and ordered them to drive. David did so but only to the end of the street, and while Chris frantically dialled the police, David violently U-turned, barely missing another car in an attempt to drive back to assist. 

By the time he did there were only two men pinned to the ground in full ‘Nelsons’ by William and Xander.

Spike was still in game face and struggled to change back, Xander equally riled and growling low as the headlights hit, but both managed a semblance of human as their would be ‘rescuers’ returned. 

Spike stated quietly to Xander as the police car pulled up, “These are cannon fodder by midweek if they don’t learn, specially with a Master on the move.” Then more loudly in his captive’s ear, “Careful who you associate with boy or you’ll be fast food for thems what go bump in the night.”

By the time David and Chris had joined their companions and directed the police to the scene, the attackers were subdued and more than willing to give statements. The young police were both impressed by the effectiveness of the holds on the two would be attackers, and the matter of fact way Xander and William conveyed the events while still keeping their grip. 

In the end, no charges were pressed on the grounds that they two college boys had simply joined in with four others as a lark and really had not been the ones who picked a fight. Since the other assailants had ‘left the scene’ and Xander and William appeared unscathed, there was little to report. Nevertheless the two boys were given a ride to the station where they would receive an official warning. 

David and Chris were visibly shaken as they returned William and Xander home, but nothing a good cup of tea couldn’t fix. David had the courtesy cheer up quickly regaling William’s penchant for tea with a shot of brandy, English solution to the fright of the night and all agreed that ‘storms and teacups’ seemed an appropriate name for the evening. 

Chris and David departed happier and more than relieved, and as they were waved off Spike took Xander’s hand and whispered, “Good night all round then? How ‘bout you on top? You got the first one after all!”

The sun still came up at half six, so the respite was limited, and in truth, both were tired so lovemaking was delayed in preference to a gentle petting and embrace that lasted until morning.

Sunday was uneventful but for Xander’s slight hangover and the belated treatment of two rather nasty gashes to Spike’s doggy hindquarters and bruised eye where the ‘bigger one’ had connected with the first punch. Poppie and Luka were attentive and sat patiently as master tended their wounded father after which they licked and comforted for reassurance that all was well. Spike more than happy to accept all attention offered.

Jerry’s intended fishing trip was delayed indefinitely as ‘one thing led to another’ onsite, but Luka grew and Poppie thrived and Xander benefitted from his surrogate family’s happiness via a calm and content, proud father husky. Spike was almost always in his human form by the time Xander arrived home with shortening hours of sunlight, but his calm demeanour spilled over to his other form something of a blessing for the oft stressed Xander.

Since the pledge there had been connection but not really sharing, now it seemed that when Xander felt Spike did and vice versa, particularly love and family.

Though still some months from the event, Xander signed them all up for the Milk Run for the coming January, though it would only be Spike and Luka doing the sprint with him, Poppie and Chloe were named on the ‘big team’.

For Spike it would be an odd feeling ‘trailing along’, but Xander decided that it was best to be on hand at each of the stop off points, primarily to deflect queries regards sleeping arrangements. Poppie was to take second tier lead in her father’s place, and Luka would ride high on Xander’s scooter, promised he might do the final ‘dash’ with family.

Life settled a little for the next fortnight, despite still long hours at work on Xander’s part. He took the three dogs to the site on the second Saturday in November. It been the first real snow of the season, but the dogs had their winter coats and were on best behaviour. 

Spike was pleased to see that Chris was on site and greeted Xander with professional respect before giving each of the dogs a friendly petting while he and Xander talked. The act was not missed by many of the newer members of the building team who were working overtime to finish foundations before the weather closed in completely. 

To the two teams working that day, Xander was one of the ‘big bosses’ - always devoted to the project, staunchly single, and apparently ‘bullet proof’ when it came to solving apparently impossible logistics problems, also rarely joining them for ‘drinks on a Friday’ in preference to going home. 

It was reassuring to see him with his dogs. They all knew he raced them, but to see the magnificent three with their full winter coats and obvious devotion to owner (a sentiment easily returned) somehow humanized Xander more, particularly for the younger men. Spike played to the moment and his children did likewise, fooling around a little in the snow but responding immediately when called.

Spike sat by Xander’s side as the plans for the remainder of the day were finalized, watching with pleasure as Luka and Poppie chased snowballs pitched by the crew eating lunch at the site hut. This was the time he really felt it. He had family and sons and daughters, perhaps not all with him but there. And much as he *adored* Poppie, he had a son - a quirky, cheeky, spirited, game and intelligent son. He quietly thanked the Powers for his current existence and leaned into Xander’s leg to receive another petting around the ears. 

The following Friday the dogs were home alone from their run, as was arranged, it was already dark and Spike had only just changed when the doorbell rang. Spike could smell fresh Groxlar demon blood through the door and sensed the prickle of newly made minion. He also knew Xander was at least an hour from arriving home. 

Spike led his children out the back door in silence, all leaping the side fence with ease and rounding on the delivery boy, the two dogs blocking the vampire’s escape and growling low as Spike stepped into the auto light’s shine, hands in his jeans pockets. 

“Can we help you?”

The hapless minion sensed a physical and magical force he felt at a gut level and made to run but was snatched from behind by the neck. With two large growling huskies nipping at his heels, the newly made vampire froze, utterly terrified. 

Spike’s low baritone crooned into his ear, “Now what brings the likes of you to our law abidin’ door *minion*?”

“The master… the master said to deliver this. That’s all I know!” He dropped the package he was holding.

Spike effortlessly lifted the fledge with one hand and pinned him against the edge of the balustrade. “Now that ain’t quite the answer and you might like to know that I get *really* angry when things are delivered as have not been ordered. And particularly when there’s no sender so…*before* I start getting’ *really* violent… why don’t you just tell me what you know.”

The game faced vampire looked like a rabbit in headlights. The man holding him was apparently human, but his senses told otherwise… and the dogs were… well they were threatening but animals and humans were supposed to be weaker according to his master. He stiffened and tried to be bold, “A…a…about what?”

Spike swiftly tore an upright from its footing and slammed it into the thigh of the hapless minion. “About what you know you nit… I can stake you in all sorts of places, all night if you like… but that’s just a bore, so have at it. What. Does. Your. Master. Want. With. The. Boy.? Hmmmm???” Spike kicked the package into the yard without releasing his captive. “And what’s with the extra bits bein’ delivered dust for brains? Hardly a clear message is it now!” He twisted the wood impaled in the vampire to emphasise his point.

“He said… he said it had something to do with a slayer or some magic thingy and it was to scare him off or… or… something.”

Spike effortlessly tore another piece of the balustrade from its post and slammed it into the shoulder of the minion choosing that moment to change into game face and growling low. The terrified vampire began to whimper, for the first time feeling the presence of an infinitely more powerful vampire than he had ever encountered before. “Now do be specific boy ‘cause I can go on playin’ pin cushions with you for hours.”

“He… he said it was something to do with a Hellmouth being closed a while back… and… and that he was connected to the Slayers… and that he’d had word… that he was a threat… to us… demons I mean”

“Now who, pray tell, is whisperin’ such awful rumours in your boss’s ear?”

“I don’t know I swear… I just had to carry that here to warn him that this is the Master of Calgarys territory and hopefully he will… go away?”

“Stupid prat, love to send him a message but frankly?... can’t be bothered.” Spike yanked the wood out of the minion’s leg and dusted the vampire with it. The package was buried next to the ‘toilet’ area of the backyard, all traces of the demon quickly turning to ooze and associated nasty methane gas disappearing within hours. 

That night nothing was said or even indicated to Xander. Spike and he made love – though it was a rather one sided affair as usual for Spike, Xander snoring before Spike had even had time to ‘come down’. But still...

Willow was to arrive within the week.

PART 28

The issue of the broken balustrade did come up later the next morning after their run but Spike just tried to look his most innocent, admitting with a series of nods that yes there had been trouble and yes it had been dealt with. The pile of dust that was located at the site of the broken wood, and Xander eventually let it slide grumbling that Spike was as bad as Buffy when it came to destroying houses.

“I’ll have to put it on my long list of to do’s on Sunday, that’ll have to be *after* I pick up Willow from the airport… Least it’ll be like old times for her I suppose… But no more destroying, you hear? Or there really will be the dog house for you.”

Spike gave a fake whimper but his eyes twinkled mischief and Xander groaned a little, “Yeah yeah, Mr Big Bad now go find your kids while I get ready for work.”

The return of the witch was something Spike and Xander both needed and for Willow it was a breath of familiar and needed ‘fresh air’.

Met at the arrivals lounge by Xander, they waited hand in hand making small talk at the baggage collection but once the large case laden with gifts for the festive season to come and many more ‘just because’ was collected, the baggage trolley was temporarily abandoned in preference for a long hug prior to a walk to the car. There was something about a ‘Willow-hug’ that felt just right. 

To break the moment Xander let his left hand wander and squeeze her on the buttock cheekily, garnering a “Hey Mister! Naughty touching!” then familiar giggle as Xander gave her an unrepentant smirk.

“OK, now there is proof of the *way* too long in Spike’s company. Not that that is a bad thing of course, the gay thing I mean… and even the vampire and sometimes the lovely dog thing… See! Now you’ve got me with the babbling… Bad Xander!”

“Love you too Wills… Let’s go ey?”

“Oooh see? Right there… Canada is for you, I *told* Giles you would fit in.”

“Wha…? Oh the ‘ey’ – well too much time around Jerry and the boys I guess.” Xander had the decency to blush before they headed for the car, Willow distinctly hearing the “Wonder I didn’t say bollocks or pet” muttered under Xander’s breath and smiled.

As per her previous visit, Xander drove directly home though promised her a tour of the building site in the days to come. What was different was the absence of Spike in the car.

Finally Willow recognised some landmarks indicating their proximity to ‘home’ and could not help but ask, “Why didn’t you?”

“Three dog family now, and besides… on the brink of sunset, so not really something Spike would like to advertise… the change I mean.”

Willow could only answer, “Oh” as they pulled into the drive.

The greeting at the door was reminiscent of a Duchess arriving home. The three dogs lined up dutifully in the hall, father, daughter and son, as the door was opened. Willow knelt and made sure to greet each with equal enthusiasm. 

It was only a matter of minutes after she was settled into the guest room and busying herself sorting various gifts that a very real vampire, Spike, leaned casually against her door. 

“Red.”

“Spike! I um… sorry about the… but you know your ears… the petting thing… but Poppie and Luka…”

Spike was aware that Xander was in the next room working, so put his human hand to his lips to quiet any further comment, “Stop for a minute pet… ‘s OK. Quite like a good caress any day, from you? Consider it a bonus… Glad you’re here.”

Willow stopped her train of embarrassed thought for long enough to realise there was a much more than casual intent to Spike’s intrusion on her privacy. “Spike? What is it?”

“We’ve had visitors. Boy’s bein’ targeted by a vamp… claims he’s the Master of Calgary. Master my left foot… but that’s neither here nor there… Sommit to do with Sunnydale and all has put ‘im on the radar. Possibly even the pledge. Red? I know you get it… This is about family. *Him*, *his* family, *our* family… Only a matter of time ‘til they figure it. Bloody Hell! Boy’s my all… our all now, and what with his over workin’… don’t want to trouble ‘im. Let’s us fix it if we can. Need to keep ‘im, *them all*… safe.” 

Willow had seen Spike vulnerable before, but this was different. This was a father, a lover, a dear friend, needing to protect, and she knew the feeling. Spike, Xander and even the pups to some extent exuded an unintentional magical signature that spoke to her light and dark magic, if another demon or even wiccan were to come close enough they too would feel it.

“Did the vampire who visited here threaten Xander directly?”

“Didn’t have a chance but the couple of packages of bits were meant as a warnin’. Sides Pet we’ve had a couple of other encounters, latest one might’ve been luck o the draw mistaken identity. Hard to tell – they’ve all had dusty endings anyway. Just a bit concerned that it’ll only be a matter o’ time before gets lucky and runs back to his master with news of me or starts targeting us dogs to get at Xan.” 

“Outside of us and the covens, who would know your identity as a dog?” 

“Bastards at Wolfram ‘n Hart for sure, although they won’t necessarily know I’m here in Calgary. Still all they’d need is a whiff of rumour before they put two an’ two together. Soon as they know I’ve been pledged to Xan… soon as they know bout me kids… no tellin’ what they’ll do, directly or not. For sure the ‘Master of Calgary’ will be in their pockets… so you see my problem. I could take out that jumped up bastard but then everyone’ll know I’m back, natural order of things would be me takin’ over his court to stop any squabblin’ ‘bout power. Then it’d be deal with the devil all over again.”

“Spike could you take him in your dog form? You know go during the day?”

“Me ‘n who’s army pet? Vamps not exactly renowned fer comin’ out to play in the sunshine, so it’d have to be on his turf, in the dark and him at full vamp strength with minions to boot.”

“I see your point. Spike do you trust me?”

“Wouldn’t be havin’ this conversation if I didn’t pet.”

“Then trust me enough to wait a little, I’m here for two weeks this time. It should be enough to at least get some answers.”

The conversation ended with Willow being kissed on the back of the hand in very William circa 1880 style. She had the courtesy to blush profusely before Spike smirked and was given a friendly slap on the arm, before departing.

Before giving in to jetlag, Willow went online writing to the coven, asking that someone (preferably Giles) go to see the Battle Brand again, the progress of negotiating Illyria’s release was still ongoing and could hold some sort of key to ending the dilemma.

The planned fishing trip was brought forward and included anyone onsite wishing to come – also extending to Gracie’s family which was a bonus for all the dogs. As a consequence, Willow too was included.

The shortening days would present quite a dilemma for Xander, as if the camping arrangements were not difficult enough! In the end Willow and Xander would bunk together but opted for a larger ‘family tent’ that included an inner sleeping quarters and outer room for the dogs plus a veranda type arrangement should the weather turn nasty. It matched several of the other family’s tents so no one queried the new purchase on Xander’s part. 

When asked if his ‘male friend’ was coming by Carrie, Xander made an excuse that William was away on business. Carrie noted the ‘if only he could’ on the end of the statement and felt for the dedicated young man, it seemed he and his friend had little time to recreate together, though Jerry assured her they were still an item which was encouraging, plus he had the company of his childhood friend Willow and the three dogs.

Spike spent evenings in the tent. It was not all that tedious as the days were filled with supervising the play of Poppie, Libby and Luka as they explored the water and romped in the open spaces while fishing was undertaken. Nights of change found Xander retiring after a respectable period of time socializing with the workmates and friends, only to *very* quietly but no less enthusiastically make love to Spike in the sleeping section of the tent – Willow discretely choosing to chat for longer and join them at an appropriate time. She was thankful for their magical signature, their coupling augmenting the same to extreme levels so it was easy to pick the timing.

Three days of relaxation and convivial company did wonders for all the campers and they packed up on the third afternoon, tired but happy. 

It was still daylight as they drove home and despite Luka’s car sickness (alleviated by an open window and the young husky ‘airing’ his face in the near freezing air) the trip was uneventful. 

The only problem for the returning Xander and family was the ‘greeting party’ waiting as they pulled into the drive, Spike’s change was still an hour or so off.

Willow swiftly threw a ward over the RV but the numbers of vampires lurking was worrying.

Spike could feel the prickle, the self acclaimed Master of Calgary was not there, but close by. Xander made to exit the car but was staid by a cool pale muzzle and a low growl that said, “This is my fight pet. Leave them to me.”

“I’m not just sitting here and watching you dust Spike! Plenty of whittling done over the last three days – Willow can you reach the bag?”

“Got it. Here. But Xan there’s more than you can handle!” 

“Spike’s with me, just keep the pups safe, and get them inside yeah?”

Spike barely heard the “No, this is my fight too,” as he opened the door of the vehicle.

Almost effortlessly, Xander dusted three with his intricately decorated whittled stake while Spike launched himself at a hapless fourth and tore his neck out then removed the head in a flurry of blood then dust before an almighty blast of power flattened both defenders and immolated the remaining twenty or so minions milling around. 

Willow shrugged off her black eyes and hair, and directed Poppie and Luka inside rather than follow their natural instinct to sprint forward to assist their father.

Once the family was safely ensconced inside, Xander calmly walked out onto the front lawn, casually petted Spike who was at heel and sniffing the air purposefully. Xander said, ”Master here?” under his breath and received a slight nod with Spike pointing his nose very specifically to a group of bushes to Xander’s left.

“You can come out now, you coward.” Xander and Spike both retreated to the safety of the house before a rather slighter figure than any of the minions stepped from the cover of near darkness into the shade thrown by the next door house declaring, “Behold the Master of The Vampyres of Calgary. A very impressive display for a human, nothing I wouldn’t expect from the Sunnydale Scoobie and a she witch *Willow* but I didn’t anticipate your dog being so well trained.”

Simultaneously Willow and Xander, from the safety of the house both exclaimed, “Andrew?!” before both Spike and Xander audibly growled. But Spike knew to push the advantage of surprise (and his age). He left Xander’s side and flew at the self proclaimed Master, flinging him to the ground within inches of the waning sunlight, and held the master fast by the neck before growling. “Surprise.” Not that Andrew understood ‘dog’. 

Xander was fast on scene and turned to pin Andrew even harder with a half nelson, Spike’s teeth grazing the neck but never leaving, and biting down harder to still any struggle. The ever mouthy Andrew began (as best he could given that his face was now pressed into the concrete of the driveway), “They said you were ‘out of the picture’, but still active man and worth going after.”

Xander looked to Willow who had warded the house and ordered the children to stay before she joined the scene, “And who are ‘they’ Andrew? Hmmm? The wizards?... C’mon you can do better than that.”

“Well, I have my sources, Master As I Am. So back off she witch, I am death I am…” He was cut off by a particularly hurtful increase in the power of the bite around his neck.

It was Xander who played the advantage as Willow motioned that there were no more vampires around, “…Master in your own lunch box? My dog can and will tear your head off – but all in good time. So how’s about you mention a few names whilst we all wait, a little more explanation too, if you don’t mind. Why bother with me? I’m an upstanding citizen minding my own business. Who put you up to this?”

“I’d… I’d rather not say… By the way, with Willow here, can Vampire’s dust if they’re skinned? because that seems sort of unfair… they didn’t tell me about she who is all powerful being here… and Owww, you’re hurting my arm…”

“Still waiting for a straight answer.”

“Well… I was with one of the new slayers and we were training, but there was that thing with the abandoned church… and well, the vampyre was beautiful, seductive even, a Siren… I’m not sure what happened exactly, but it was just like out of the Queen of the Night or Lost Boys – very cool movies by the way, you should watch them sometime.” His neck was squeezed even tighter. “Owww!”

Willow spoke low and slow, “Just the Cliff notes Andrew. We want names and facts. Now… Who told you about Xander?” Willow’s foot came down to slam Andrew’s head hard against the concrete, Spike changed his bite and crushed a little further, and Xander pushed the near dislocated arm further up the ‘Master’s’ back.

“Wolfram and Hart, London Branch. She… she was named Estelle… She said if I could… Can I get up because this is really hurting?!”

Spike growled low, despite having a mouthful of vampire and threateded to pulle the vampire further toward the sun. Andrew was still in human guise, his demon sensing more magical power than it had anticipated when launching the attack.

“Reasons. Andrew. Or did you forget the question?”

“I… don’t know she just said I just had to ‘take out’ all the original Sunnydale group, the ones I knew but… Owww!” Xander’s knee was now firmly planted on the small of the vampire Andrew’s back. “That’s so unfair! She said I would be all powerful… better than a watcher, which by the way was a very hard thing to prove since I had… Anyway you saw me in Italy. This way I got my own apartment and ‘minions’ and a protection racket and get to be all big bad like Spike, and how cool is… Gahhhhhh! Alright, just stop with the… She said all I had to do is get Xander and then the city was mine.”

Spike contemplated this for a moment before scraping extended canines against the pinned vampire’s neck. With Andrew at the helm and not aware of Spike the Master’s real presence then there was a chance to bargain.

Xander understood as did Willow, better a foe that was known than to leave a power void or bring master vampire Spike to the attention of Wolfram and Hart.

Xander was the first to articulate that which they all knew, “I should dust you now you know… but honestly? Can’t be bothered. Are we still warded Willow?”

A simple nod left Spike and Xander to make the call. Xander simply said “Release him, I have what I need.” And with that Spike released as did Xander and Willow, Xander lifting and kicking the ‘Master’ back into the shadows from where he emerged.

It was then that Andrew’s demon came to the fore. In game face he turned and snarled, “You’ve won this time, Sunnydale Xander, but I would watch those dogs of yours, it might still be daylight but the night is mine.” Andrew tried for a menacing laugh but merely managed a rather annoying giggle before skulking off in the shadows.

PART 29

Spike’s change was mere minutes after Andrew departed. “Well that was a surprise. Not the fact the nit was turned, just I can’t imagine any self respecting vamp wanting to Sire him as a Master. Master of the Annoying. Bet the bastard still plays ‘I Spy’ with his minions ‘n make’s ‘em wear Star Trek pyjamas to bed.”

Xander and Willow both giggled, before Xander added, “And gives lectures for hunting using a whiteboard.” He smiled but sobered quickly, “Spike… Do you know this Estelle? I mean she must be pretty powerful if Wolfram and Hart are using her?”

“Last I heard, ol’ balmy Charlie was the Master of London. Have been out of the loop for a time though. When Angel ‘n I visited Drogan it was hardly a meet the family affair in London, we landed the jet at Gatwick, got the car and Bob’s your aunty. Reckon this Estelle bird’s come from elsewhere ‘n in Wolfram ‘n bloody Hart’s employ.”

Willow looked a little puzzled so Spike continued, “Vamp 101 Pet, so long as she’s old enough ‘n got some backing mojo (not to mention as loopy as Dru) she’d be a right candidate for the job. Just like ‘em to pick a Watcher to turn, figure they did their homework. Andrew knows all the Sunnydale crew. Best get on the blower Pet, your lot over there, along with Buffy and co. deserve to know.”

“They wouldn’t attack the one Slayer who defeated the First’s army surely? And not while she’s with the Immortal?”

Spike growled at the mention of Buffy’s chosen partner before continuing, “Immortal’s in their pockets too – so I reckon she’s safe… but Giles and the others, better they be warned.”

Willow nodded, “I’ll Email tonight. Battle Brand as well.”

Spike looked incredulous, “He’s *online*??!”

Willow smiled indulgently, “Well, you were even as a dog! It’s not like he’s got his own MySpace or anything.”

Spike’s response was a wicked grin and made before he headed out to tend to the still rattled Poppie and Luka, “Xander has.”

Willow grinned knowingly then swiftly searched for Xanman, Scoobies, and various other combinations, eventually coming up with Xanman_Alta1 that contained a basic (complimentary) profile and various photos from the Milk Run plus a couple of manipulations that made even Willow blush. 

She would mention it to Spike ‘later’. For now it was a Google search for “The Master of Calgary”, and as expected Andrew was all over the ‘Net’. MySpace, FaceBook, youTube, even his own website! 

Willow also searched for Xander, several references logged back to Andrew’s own site, and with a location reference and a “Call to arms against dogs of the ‘dark’” online for any Calgary based… ‘vampyres’.

Willow emailed the Battle Brand with an urgent message, “*Your* only family at risk… Call in the favour.”

The children had been bathed by both Xander and Spike then settled, Luka needing extra time in front of the fire in his father’s lap. Poppie chose to sit by Master, who petted her until her fur was dry. The well known film of Balto was playing as they relaxed until witch Willow joined them.

Xander eased Poppie down to the floor to join her father and wierily joined Willow in the kitchen.

“Cheese toasties OK with you, ‘cause I’m beat.”

Willow smiled and made for the fridge, “Team effort then? You got the toaster, here’s me, ingredients gal. Fire away with the orders head chef.”

Xander went to smile but a tear escaped first, immediately melting Willow’s resolve as she too shed a tear.

“Oh Sweetie… I… I… can we just…”

The nod from Xander was one of thanks as they silently ate without a word, followed up by carrying cups of tea into the lounge to join the now sleeping Poppie and Luka and a thoughtful Spike.

Spike rose from his position of comforting his children on the floor, “So, you’ve had your time. Care to fill a lad in… ‘cause threats to family ain’t exactly taken lightly.”

Willow had the courtesy to look remorseful, “I should have let you…”

“Don’t sweat it Pet… Heard the lot… just spill.”

“He… he said they would be made… the two with you… the ones that constantly take of you… He said they would be made human, Illyria is involved… I will tell you more when I know more.”

“Fabulous Red… But if you don’t mind, would rather leave the children at bay.” Spike’s voice dropped low, “Don’t care what they *are* girl an’ boy ’re mine… Like Xan… Won’t put them at risk for my benefit.”

Two days later and a fortnight before Willow’s departure the news from the Battle Brand Connor was a welcome and unexpected shift. 

Illyria had been very reluctantly freed from her Wolfram & Hart confines, on agreement that balance was more important than her individual power. Spike had felt the pull, as did Willow, and willingly added to the cause.

Illyria was apparently to be released on the full moon with a bargain that would forever mark her as the jurisdiction of the Powers rather than the Senior Partners. But Connor had not forgotten his stricken relative in the exchange.

With the Battle Brand’s help, negotiations included that Spike’s current state would be made permanent with the possibility that any children residing with him would also be able change, tied to the curse/blessing of changeling status. 

“What’s the catch Red?”

“Why would there be a catch?”

“’Cause there always is… now spill.”

“Spike they will change like you, but you also need to feed them your blood, to seal the deal as it were. They need to be…”

Spike’s demeanour went dark, “If I turn them their souls would be… No! Not havin’ Hell Hounds on my watch!”

Willow was frantic, “Spike wait… Wait ‘til the Battle Brand confirms it but I’m sure he wouldn’t have sanctioned it if... The children will retain their souls, I’m sure. It has to be part of the deal, dark and light, balance, that sort of thing. The first step is to allow them to change as well.”

“What?!! You mean the lot get to be human?”

“Yes. Well not all your children, just the two here… Poppie and Luka… to protect them. Andrew is not smart enough to realize you have more that are just as important to you I know – but at least that means they’re in no danger.”

“Danger meaning what? And if it’s only about that prat then forget it.”

“Spike it will protect you all. And if you turn them later, then their souls’ will stay put…”

“’N what about the boy? Do I need to turn him too? Come on Luv this is gettin’ complicated even for me.”

“I don’t know about Xander, the pledge, that sort of thing but… Spike we need to keep the children safe, don’t you agree? If Andrew can’t find the dogs at night, then he can’t do anything about them to hurt Xander. Sweetie I still need to go home next week. Let’s just do this.”

Spike, was still desperately worried, knowing the dramatic downturn his own change had brought, but dutifully led his two children onto the familial mat beside Xander’s bed and curled up beside them.

The three lay together as Willow, and across the world, the Battle Brand, began to chant. It was not so much a spell as a call for Illyria to deliver on her promise to Spike.

A very anxious Xander was conscious of another essence in the room, not just the magic of the coven, but an older, stronger feeling.

Spike howled a long wolf-like sound and was joined by his pledge’s growl as three forms including the two innocents endured the nightly change Spike had experienced for more than three years.

But that was only the physical.

Spike took a moment to adjust then stared at the human form of his a sixteen year old daughter. In his presence was a strikingly beautiful young blonde woman on her hands and knees staring at him with an expression of wonder, fear and love. He knelt and lifted her human chin to bring their eyes to the same level, then pulled her into a close hug. 

She was slim and as pale blue eyed as in her dog form, plus obviously fearful of her change, though understood it in a way far better than her little brother who was but a metre away, lying in a foetal position, whimpering. 

Xander and Willow realised with wonder that the little lad was giving them a near perfect picture of Spike, of William, as a boy the same age. Blonde curls, blue eyes and an elven, beautiful face. It was the human son Spike had always wanted but never had until now, though Luka in his husky form had brought great joy also. 

Willow stayed Xander who was about to assist, forcing him to wait patiently as Spike kissed his daughter on the temple then pulled both she and the small almost seven year old boy into his lap and began to rock them both, all the time crooning baritone sweet nothings and letting his own tears fall. 

Still holding Xander at bay, Willow cast a secondary spell to add to that of the Battle Brand and Illyria. It gave a voice and the ability to articulate in English to Spike’s two temporarily changed children.

Poppie was the first to speak, staring at him with begging eyes, “Papa! Please… I’m cold… Luka?… My fur?... Papa… Please? Why?” 

“Keepin’ you safe luv… shhhh just keepin’ you safe… Lean on me, that’s it… Just lean on me… Master is here… we’re all safe…”

Luka was crying quietly as Spike pulled the two even closer and shot a begging look in Xander’s direction while opening his wrist to his changed daughter. 

To the human’s credit, a still stunned Xander ran to the lounge and grabbed the soft cashmere throw rug, and belatedly tugged the fake-fur blanket from Willow’s temporary bed on the way past, tossing both (the latter fur side down) over the two youngsters and their father. The former Scoobie then sat as close as possible to Spike’s right side, tucking the blankets even tighter around them all, his own warmth lending itself to the changelings.

It was almost half an hour before all were resting comfortably and Luka said his first words, muffled by his position on Spike’s chest. “Papa?...”

“Yes, dear love?”

“Why do we change like you? Why does Master not change?”

Spike cuddled the boy close, opened his wrist and said as the boy drank familial vampire blood instinctively, “Master may do in time, but for now, dear heart, you are my son, my favourite boy, and we are all in danger. This way you will be stronger, but it is not forever. Just until sunrise… just until sunrise each day.” 

Spike opened both wrists and was thrilled by the sensation of his children drinking of him prompting a full blast of love flow through the pledge link causing both Xander and Willow to swoon a little.

Spike lifted Luka fully into his lap and let Xander take of his wrist as Poppie dropped away and fell asleep against her father.

Spike let his gaze drift to the witch who was sitting exhausted against the far wall, “So every night until the next full moon? What about after?”

“The children will change nightly with you, the Battle Brand has negotiated it.”

“Knew the boy was good for somethin’…” Spike paused long enough for Willow to see the tears threatening again in azure eyes.

“I’m fairly certain he was keen to keep family safe too. You and he are sort of brothers aren’t you?”

“That’s what he said… Sire… just before… But Xan?”

“Is tied to you all... for all time. Battle Brand confirmed it. You and he, and they, will grow old together.”

“That doggy time or my time or human time, luv?”

“I don’t know, just that all you’re essences - vampires and dogs and souls are all tied to Xander’s.”

At that moment Luka stared up at his father with pretty blue eyes that matched his father’s, and slowly pulled off the wrist. “Papa?”

Spike immediately shifted his attention, “Yes darling heart?”

“Why crying?” A small hand tentatively reached from under the rug and brushed away a tear that Spike had not even registered flowing.

“I’m just so happy you are well… just so happy. My beautiful boy… always, my beautiful boy. Hush now…” Spike kissed the pale forehead and brushed an unruly lock back before cuddling the young human boy to his chest.

It seemed enough for the youngster who, like his sister, fell asleep almost immediately.

Xander leaned over and wiped away another tear from Spike’s cheek before drawing him into a chaste kiss – somewhat awkward with the lap of children, but nonetheless gentle and loving.

The family were again dogs the following day, but the rise of the moon and the sunset brought a far more relaxed picture. 

Spike had engineered the event so that both children were in the bathroom as the change came, bath at the ready, and gently lifted each nude form into the warm suds to sit opposite each other, their father at the side ready with sea sponge and bottle of shampoo.

Luka was a little over excited by his change this time and splashed with delight (and not a small measure of mischief) as soon as placed in the warm liquid.

Poppie protested loudly as her long locks were drenched, so was more than relieved when Master entered the room.

“Oh Geez, Sit!” The command was directed at Luka but obeyed by all, though Xander shot a rather bemused apologetic look to Spike who had also done as told (with not a small measure of incredulity from Xander).

Nevertheless Xander pressed the issue, “Master says that you will be bathed, but there is to be *no* shenanigans… got it? Now heed your father… Please?”

An already very wet Spike moved from the side of the bathtub and in an overly theatrical gesture, leant against Xander’s leg in a loving gesture as he would when in dog form. The act would have been repelled but for the (somewhat) thankful look in Spike’s eyes.

Xander continued his Master of the house guise, “Good. Now wash and dry and dress. We’re having visitors...”

Spike looked quizzically at Xander then realised the pause was causing concern for Poppie so added, “Anon… No arguments and you two - best behaviour. Willow has provided your clothes.”

Indeed Willow had done a fine job at shopping for the two, Poppie eventually dressed in a pretty white fitted shirt and dark blue jeans, and Luka similarly shirt and pants, though at Spike’s insistence the pants were only knee length. The “Not old enough for long pants is ‘e.” greeted with a knowing smile from both witch and human. Spike was ever a product of his generation despite all protests to the contrary.

What had not been anticipated, was the very real difficulty the two had standing and walking on only their second night in human form. Those skills would take education to master but there was no time. In the end, they were dried with fluffy towels and assisted to dress, before Spike carried each one in turn to the lounge, settling them, bolstered a little by cushions, on the large settee. 

Jerry, Carrie and the boys arrived around seven as planned, as did several other of the crew, along with Gracie and Russell. They were introduced to the children as William’s relatives and all assumed they had arrived with Willow from England. Luckily for the changelings, there was little need to interact whilst adults talked shop and whatever else. 

The story was made all the more plausible as both Poppie and Luka had perfect upper class English accents, like their ‘uncle’. Luka immediately scooted onto the floor to join Jerry’s two and their dog (in true life his sister!) to play a game of first ‘magnetic marbles’, then something, as it turned out, he was rather good at, a matching game the boys had brought along with them. The youngster had mastered his changed hands and was soon flipping the thick cards with dexterity and an uncanny ability for remembering the positions of all the pictures (much to the twin’s dismay and passing respect).

Meanwhile Gracie and Russell settled themselves with Poppie who was obviously a little uncomfortable with the goings on outside. The young woman in her real guise had listened to Gracie regarding college on every one of their training runs and visits. She too had an excellent memory and seemed quite comfortable with the company of the two, exchanging ideas about various issues and declined the offer of a root beer. 

Gracie grinned at Russell and quietly said “See?! It’s not just me! I hate anything with bubbles.” Gracie received a surreptitious kiss from Russell before he too passed up the offer of a real beer from Jerry, who’d come in to check on the boys.

Dinner was served in a rather haphazard way inside, a platter of food was placed on the coffee table in front of the couch, leaving the ‘oldies’ outside to their buffet. The boys remained on the floor, happy to share tit bits with Libby, eating all the potato wedges then consuming most of the cut up fruit. And, rather remarkably, at no stage were Spike’s children required to stand, walk or show their vulnerability.

Russell took charge of the TV controls as ice cream cones were served to all, and a DVD to Gracie’s approval (Pirates of the Caribbean III) was quickly selected. The three boys were more than happy sitting on the floor in front with Libby (though the enthusiastic tail wagging needed counselling, Luka growling lower than the human hearing with immediate results) and Poppie kept up lively conversation with Gracie about dog racing until the show began.

Gracie was the first to yawn mid-movie and leaned against Russell, Poppie in her pretty black and crimson outfit taking the other end of the couch whilst the sleepy boys and Libby all settled in under an old blanket provided by a grinning Xander. 

The presence of Willow and the easy way with which she acted with Xander somehow put everyone at ease, adding to the quiet presence of William who seemed to effortlessly take on the role of host for the evening, serving drinks and making polite conversation, and ensuring everyone was fed whilst keeping an eye on the group in the lounge room. 

It was an act not missed by Carrie. Jerry and ‘the work boys’ might have been oblivious to Spike’s hard work but she slipped away from the crowd to join Spike (William) in the kitchen as he stacked the dishwasher ready for the next load.

“You’re good for him you know. And to put up with the hours they keep lately…”

Spike turned to see Carrie with yet another set of plates and utensils ready for washing, “Umm yeah… thanks… just put them over there would you, taa.” He stopped before familiarity bred contempt, and indicated a space on the kitchen bench.

“Oh Please… I know how hard it is…The night’s been terrific… Not least because I didn’t have to stay home for a change!”

Spike gave in to old habits and genuine sentiment, “You an’ me both Pet. Your boys are a delight, must be very proud.”

Carrie peaked in at the lounge – all three young boys were propped up on elbows entranced by the footage on the widescreen, Libby doing her best to watch also. “They are my pride ‘n joy.”

Spike smiled at her with compassion beyond what she perceived his years, “No doubt about that.”

Carrie interpreted the comment as to do with the niece and nephew, and gave a knowing nod, “Family is always that little bit more special… isn’t it.” 

All in all, the night was a roaring success. The stragglers left at around midnight. Poppie and Luka were both asleep in bed (courtesy of Spike) by the time the guests left, the excuse of ‘jet lag no doubt’ accepted easily.

………………………

The following evening was quite a different occasion. The children had been for their run and visit with Gracie in their dog forms, so were relaxed and almost happy when the change came with their father’s.

Xander had hired a Zimmer Frame for the children to practice their walking with from the same establishment that he had sourced the writing tools for Spike in dog form. 

There was no need for a therapist as Willow and Spike gently worked with the children in the evenings after dinner, easing up each child in turn and encouraging them to balance and step forward with the support of the frame. If they were ever to truly pass as human, walking and even running were vital skills, as was learning to read, though Spike was far more confident that *that* was something they might pick up in either form with his assistance and appropriate material.

On the eve of Willow’s departure the decision was made to take the children out for dinner. Their walking was still an issue but covered up by ‘William’ carrying Luka piggy back style and Poppie steadied by Willow on one arm and Xander on the other. It was their usual outdoor haunt and the two children had been there in their dog form so were quiet excited to be sitting at the table rather than beside it.

As planned David and Chris joined them, Poppie blushed profusely as David complimented her on her “gorgeous blonde curls” insisting that “William you simply *must* bring them both by the salon for a complimentary style. And you my dear Poppie will have *all* the boys simply drooling over you at school.”

Poppie looked a little worried at that reference. How would she ever go to a regular school? She trained with Gracie during the day and though Willow had talked of studying with a coven just outside Calgary her father had insisted that home schooling would be more appropriate until the two were older.

The talk of age had other implications. If the two aged in dog years as seemed the case then she would be turning twenty one in a year’s time. And she had so looked forward to having a litter of pups one day but the logistics of that seemed insurmountable. She kept her worries to herself but resolved to have a quiet talk with Willow before she left. Perhaps the Battle Brand would be able to shed some light on the situation.

The evening was a delight, both children eating more ice cream cake than Xander thought possible. Ostensibly it was to celebrate Willow’s departure but Xander announced that it was also for the children’s birthdays that had been missed.

Returning home Spike hurried the children inside. He literally smelled a rat. Sure enough the decapitated creature was found in the letter box along with a note. “We will have your animals ratted out too once the witch is gone. Then you won’t be so cocky with the stake. Master of Calgary and surrounds. J G Winchester IV”

…………………  
PART 30

They all knew it was Andrew’s doing but Willow remembered something from the first note, “I thought the first note was from J G Winchester IV? If it’s still the same Master of Calgary ‘and surrounds’ then… ”

“Ponce has just took on a more regal moniker is all, ‘Andrew’ not exactly the most threatening of titles for a vamp. Now we’ve seen him, figure he just wants to rattle Xander. No need for pontificatin’. Geez… Need to chat to my two for a minute if you’ll excuse me.”

A very upset Poppie and Luka were settled onto their plushy mat beside Xander’s bed. Xander had added two pillows and a thick sheepskin throw to the mat, and both children expressed a preference that they be covered with the faux fur when going to sleep. Longer term it was likely they would take the double bed in the second room, but for now the smell of family and familiar proximity to father and master was important.

Spike sat down beside the two children and began to stroke Luka’s curls, “Now you two, no need to be afraid. Master and Gracie will be here for us when we are dogs, but it’s up to us to look after each other too. There will be times when we are threatened but all you need do is stay in the house, is that clear?”

They both answered dutifully, “Yes Papa.”

“And you tell me if you smell anything odd around the yard or see anything yeah?”

They both looked most serious as the “Yes Papa” was the reply, but Luka had other things on his mind, “Can we have a story now?”

Xander and Willow shared some time over coffee before sneaking a peak into the family bedroom and were privy to Spike lying with the children reading Christopher Robin until Luka was happily asleep. Spike kissed Poppie’s curls and whispered, “’Night love” before joining the adults in the hall. 

The look of contentment on Spike’s face as he quietly closed the door said it all, but the voice was one of quiet concern. “Poppie wanted a private chat with Aunt Willow before you leave Pet, but I don’t think the sun will allow it. Any chance I can ask a few questions on her behalf, I think I know what’s up.”

Willow and Xander led the way to the kitchen, but were redirected out to the back porch where Spike lit a cigarette before continuing.

“I think we’re all in a bit of a muddle as to how to deal with this. How do they age? How can they…”

“Papa?”

Poppie had pulled herself to standing at the back door and was quickly assisted forward by the strong arm of Xander around her back. Spike flicked the still lit cigarette into the yard and was at her other side with vampiric speed.

“What is it Pet? How can we help?”

“Can I talk to Aunt Willow alone?”

“Of course Pet, Master and I were just about to go… watch *real* football on the telly.” Xander raised an eyebrow at that but followed Spike’s lead and left Willow with the teenager.

“Aunt Willow, I’m scared. I can learn to walk and read and everything you want… but…” Poppie began to cry. Amongst sobs she managed to divulge her fears, “I… I wanted to have a litter [hic] even just one [hic] and now?... [hic] When I am three, I should [hic] have your grandchildren [hic] and I… I… Papa when will you turn me? I am confused… Am I the reason for the vampires coming [hic] I don’t want to endanger master… Auntie Willow I really need [hic] to know.”

Willow was also close to tears by the time she had made her worries known, but eased her down into a gentle hug, “Oh my dearest Poppie. You need to know a little more about who Spike, your father is, but that can wait. I’ll ask the Battle Brand when I get home – he’s your family too you know, and loves you too I’m sure. He has a special connection to the powers of light and dark, and can only tell the truth so you will have your answers then. Can you wait that long sweetie? I promise I will ask for you.”

Willow sat beside the upset teenager as she wiped her nose on her sleeve and ‘hicced’ once more. “Sweetie we’re doing our best to sort all this out. I have contacted Blue Feather – Master… Xander knows her. She will tutor you in the old magic, that’s a promise. As to children, be patient, until we talk to the Battle Brand at least. And do you know what sweetie… you have done *so* well so far… and some of us will never have children.” Willow looked a little sad at that statement of her own status then tempered the statement, “It just means we make terrific aunties and friends, don’t you agree?” She gave Poppie a tight hug and kiss to the forehead. 

As the caress was released, Willow took a large amethyst charm on a chain from around her neck and draped it on Poppie’s slim, collar bound form. It was longer than the collar so Willow looped it through a few times until the gem sat at the front.

“There… That’s to keep you safe and healthy. Promise you’ll honour the stone? For your Auntie Willow, will you do that?” Willow melted into a hug with the girl as adoring blue eyes met her own green and she was privy to an almost formal thank you speech.

“Oh Aunt Willow I shall… I shall… And thank you… for everything. I shall miss you [hic] enormously! Thank you. Perhaps there will be a time I may visit you? May I write?”

“Of course sweetie, now let’s get you back to bed shall we? You can always find me on MSN or MySpace… you know that.”

Poppie was almost asleep as she was guided to her brother’s side on the mat. The fur was lifted and the two snuggled just a little, Luka appreciating the extra body heat in his sleep.

Willow sobered as she re-entered the kitchen. “I will go to the Battle Brand this week. He must have answers regarding the status of the children – particularly as you are now feeding them. Oh… but they are two such innocents… I would take Poppie back to the coven in a heart beat.”

Spike looked up hopefully, “Would that work… I mean when she’s older… with her desirin’ it? Would you be willing? Even if by then she’s vamped?” 

“A vampire with a soul is always welcome. Spike you should know that.”

“Not so much welcomed though, was I?”

“Spike, you saved the world… maybe twice! That won’t be forgotten… And her signature is the same as yours… to a fault.”

Willow’s departure was a near tearful one on Spike’s part. There were so many unanswered questions, and he felt the ward drop as the SUV carrying their friend pulled off the property. They would be safe from vampires inside but the general surrounds were a different matter.

He waited patiently inside until Xander returned, kissed the human apologetically and retired to bed with his children.

Xander understood, but pulled the Spike scented covers tight for comfort.

……………………

The morning was extremely cold and it was still dark as Xander chose to run on the treadmill rather than brave the sleet. Work on their new project would be held up, he knew that, but it simply meant re ordering priorities for the day. They were nearly six weeks ahead of schedule courtesy of a dry period so the pressure was off… at least for the day.

He was deep in thought when surprised by the figure of a young girl standing mid stairway to the basement.

“Master? May I walk on that also? My walking is still not good.”

Xander could see her leaning against the wall most deliberately, but admired her determination. Stairs were the last thing one would want to tackle when just learning to walk. He stopped the treadmill and made toward her.

“Sure! Here let me help you the rest of the way.”

“No, thank you Master but Papa wants us strong, so I shall do it myself. I only have a few minutes left anyway. If you don’t mind can you turn off the light when the change comes. I have to take off my night clothes you see.”

It was Xander’s turn to blush. The girl was beautiful, just the sort Xander would never have spoken to at High School for fear of rejection, yet here she was deferring to him.

“I’ll show you how it works and give you a heads up when the sun’s on its way up. I think you have about a half hour tops.”

“Thank you Master. And thank you for all the treats you give us and for Gracie and Aunt Willow. We are very lucky to be your pets.” 

Xander was a little at a loss with the last statement, “I… I think of you as my family too, just like Spike is Papa. You are more than just pets… Gahhh… You are all *so* much more.”

He left the young girl to ponder the statement, fifteen minutes later, mouth full of toast, he yelled a warning to Poppie and heard the machine turn off. 

There was a slight whimper from the bedroom as the change took place and Xander entered the shower. He was at least satisfied that at least Poppie was not on the treadmill during the transformation. 

A large husky made his way into the cubicle without invitation and though taking a thorough drenching, nuzzled the side of his friend’s leg. Xander would have to leave for work before they would have a chance to talk but Xander knew the reason for the affection and simply said, “You’re welcome.”

It was four weeks to the Milk Run and Christmas 'cheer' was in full swing.  
……………..  
PART 31

For the next two weeks there was no more indication that Andrew (aka Master of Calgary) was ‘in the building’. And there was only a short message of Yuletide cheer from Willow and the coven, with an added, “Deeper Well seems sealed until ‘silly season’ is over. Blessings to all, W.”

But for a few days Xander worked through and the dogs ran with Gracie as usual, Spike particularly enjoying the feel of deliberately letting his instinctive ‘dog’ take control. Chloe was a sweet and attentive as ever, and due to be in season again soon, Spike could smell it.

The upsetting piece of news from Gracie’s ‘chat’ with her dogs on their midday run at the end of the week was that three of Spike’s boys and one of his girls had been ‘fixed’ by various owners, Spike resolving to appeal for Xander to keep the children ‘in tact’ if there was ever an opportunity to raise the issue (or more pointedly from Spike ‘Bloody-well make it raised!”). 

For the most part, though, Spike’s time as a dog these days were a welcome respite. He lost himself in the run, the crunch of bone at the return home to full food bowl, the time with Chloe and children. He was torn as to another litter, Chloe’s teats were just reshaping, but she felt it as did he. It was time for her to be serviced again soon, and more worrying, Poppie would be in season sequencing with her mother.

Spike split his time at home during the daylight hours with the computer, meticulously (and sometimes with boredom on the part of the two sometimes humans) insisting that the children learn to read. As soon as the change came the two children took turns on the treadmill, soon adept enough to walk then, gradually, run. And Spike noted their aging meticulously, indeed it seemed that seven dog years for every one human was approximately correct. He reported the same to Willow via Email.

Twice in the month following Willow’s departure there were incidents at the house that Xander only learned of post fact. 

The first was a number of poisoned baits were set around the rear yard of the house (easily detected by the sharp noses of father and children), and the second a more serious, a ‘wolf trap’ spread open and near their toileting place. The ground had been disturbed and it was only Spike’s warning growl that prevented any of them losing a limb, the trap sprung by a piece of off cut wood courtesy of Spike. Despite the successful avoidance of harm, the attacks seemed to be escalating.

A week out from the Mail Run, Willow had news. She Skyped Spike, Xander still at work at five in the afternoon, despite the dark.

“The Battle Brand said he will come to visit in the spring.”

Spike replied quickly, “What and leave the Deeper Well? Is it that serious?”

“There is a precedent, Drogan left it for LA.”

“Yeah… and we all know how that worked out… and now *why*!”

“It’s not quite like that Spike. He wants to see you, talk to you in person. There are other precedents, in history I mean.”

“Whelp is online. What’s wrong with that? Don’t want him missin’ if W&H choose to come a callin’. He shouldn’t risk it on our account.” 

“I think we’ve got that covered. Giles is going to step in for him for a couple of weeks. This is important Spike, and I think the children might appreciate his company.”

“*Giles* is goin’ in to bat for us? Last I heard the Battle Brand was a right bore and Connor was a murderous prat. How is this good?”

“Giles is doing this for all of you. Will you just trust me on this Spike?”

“A reluctant yes at this end. Only for you, Xander and the kids mind… any brat that’s product of me ol’ Grand Sire and Grand Mama still has a lot to prove, vamp-family or Brand. Now what of Poppie. Can she or can’t she have a litter?”

“Spike she can, but it would be a multiple birth. Three maybe up to five pups. It will be OK in her husky form, but as a human it is *very* risky.” 

The tone over the connection became very serious, “Risk her?”

“Well… Yes… and the pups… They will be forced to change in vitro and I don’t know of any precedent. The gestation time will approximately line up with her development – you know dog years to human years… but…”

“Can you tell her? Red? I’m callin’ in a favour… Would you tell her? Ultimately it’s her decision.”

“I promise Spike, I’ll tell her. But let it be by voice… you know, privately. I will ask her to think about it before letting you know.”

…………………..

The Mail Run went more smoothly than anyone in the Harris household expected. There was no running past dusk at the insistence of the race organizers. A previous year’s experience of sub 30C and near loss of a number of teams was the imperative, and it suited Xander who, this year, insisted on keeping his own dogs inside a three man tent rather than sleeping in the open as was tradition. 

Gracie respected his wishes reluctantly, but had also seen the man with the dogs that were part of her crew. Spike, Chloe and Poppie were as strong as ever and Luka was shaping up nicely, running alongside the main team, though she did hold some concern for the younger dog as he panted his way through the second leg. All bets were off, however, as the final day’s racing began, she with the team of five including Spike and Deefor, whilst Xander was pulled on the snow ski by his two younger dogs.

Gracie placed third overall and was thrilled by the result, her now semi permanent partner Russell with the second team coming in fifteenth. There was speak of an Alaskan marathon the following year, but it was early days, and Xander deflected any conversation of the same, claiming that he was uncomfortable with the idea of sending his dogs away without his being there. 

……………

Chloe was pregnant again, the sire, Spike, unapologetic as he serviced her for the third time. The worry was Poppie. 

She had come into season also but had requested to be locked in the house instead of taking her usual run, local dogs all taking too much of an interest. Though still telling no one of her discussion with Willow, she feared a ‘rape’ scenario, despite her dog yearnings for pups. 

Gracie had quietly counselled Xander to ‘fix’ the young dog if he didn’t intend breeding but in the end, gave up her plea. Poppie was to be whole for a while longer even if it meant keeping her inside during her menses. 

The critical time passed without incident and Gracie suggested that next time she was on heat, one of Deefer’s progeny might breed with her, though Xander did seem vehement in his reluctance, much to Gracie’s confusion. In the end the topic was left for another day, instead they returned to the matters of training and the possibility of showing the dogs, not just racing them.

Obedience classes were a bore, but Luka endured them, as he did learning to read. Spike quickly discovered that a ‘reward’ system was far more effective with the fast growing boy than any punishment he could think up. And on the eve of Luca’s eleventh birthday (human time), the boy read aloud for the entire family for the first time. All were impressed, including Poppie who had proven a quick and dedicated student.

Gracie rang Xander two days later again appealing to him, “I really am serious about showing the dogs. Xander, I know Spike is only three quarters or maybe seven eighths husky but the children are, according to the rules, pure. And what a bloodline! And look it, You’re mostly away in the day. This way the dogs will at least be occupied and learning.”

There was no argument that could match Gracie’s, so, for two months after Willow’s visit, the two children and Spike were schooled as to what to do at the show. Sit. Stand. All the usual running around in circles keeping pace with first Gracie then Xander. They need stand for what seemed like hours being fussed about and coiffed. It was all not a thing Spike nor Xander approved of particularly but it took the pressure off the waiting game that had been the past few weeks regarding the children’s real status. 

What was unexpected was the ‘best new dog in show’ blue ribbon that Poppie returned home with, and several offers from breeders and mushers alike to purchase her offspring and that of Chloe’s.

On sundown Poppie was almost apologetic about her win, but still sought approval. “Papa? Master? I did what Gracie wanted and we… well they said… I was *very* well trained… but so was Luka. We were *both* so very, very good. He would have a ribbon too, but he did wriggle a bit… Oh and Mama was *so* beautiful and they will make wonderful pictures especially with us all standing together after when I won. Master will we have the photos soon? The official ones Gracie said it might even be in the paper or a magazine.”

Spike hugged his daughter close and smiled at Xander. “You did very well Pet, so very, very well. And don’t you mind Luka, he will learn in time, he’s only young.”

“Thank you Papa. May Luka and I have some ice cream tonight? We do both enjoy it so. And he really has earned it as well. He was *very* good at the obstacle course.” 

“He was indeed” Spike hugged the ten year old boy tight, as Xander went to fix the children a treat. It was apparent that the children were growing at an accelerated pace in human terms, virtually aging by a year at least every couple of months, yet had perfectly normal progress as dogs. And for all her apparent sophistication and devastatingly beautiful good looks as human, for all her seventeen plus human years, the girl was still only really two and a half. Spike and Xander had to keep reminding themselves of that. 

Xander retrieved a large tub of vanilla and piled the children’s plates high, adding a squirt of chocolate topping just for good measure. But also knew that ‘afters’ would include their father’s blood, a nightly occurrence these days.

The quiet “I’m *very* proud of you Poppie” and kiss from Papa was a bonus, and though only eight o’clock, teeth were cleaned and the teenager took here place beside Luka on their mat to read him to sleep after what had been a very big day.

Spike and Xander made for the kitchen and a quiet discussion. “Glad I just got to stand on the sidelines… thanks for that.”

“I hardly thought it appropriate for a master vampire to be put through his paces as ‘dog’.”

“Cheers mate, p’robly would have bitten one of the poncey judges anyways. But give a thought for the proud dad… Was the kids’ day. An’ she’s everythin’ I would ever have wanted as is he… Keep ‘em safe, Xan… no matter if I dust or whatnot, promise to keep ‘em safe. Yeah?” 

“Do you even need to ask me that? Ghod Spike the two, you three are *family* and all I’ve really got. I love you all *so* much…”

Spike smiled rather coyly at the admission, and said in his most seductive baritone,“Well come to bed and give this member of the *family* a right decent seein’ to.” 

The following day brought some interesting developments, Gracie was having a lay day after all the efforts of the dog show and Xander decided to take the dogs to work.

Luka was terribly excited but still on best behaviour as they approached the site. The main structure was nearing completion with only one more floor and the roof to go on. Lower floors and the underground carpark were being fitted out with wiring and all manner of piping and special flooring ready for specific needs.

The morning break for the dogs was spent catching titbits and (for Luka particularly) enthusiastically retrieving a tennis ball and various sticks that were pitched, fetched and let go at the ‘pitcher’s’ feet, much to the delight of the men. Luka was generously rewarded with rough pats and play wrestles (complete with fake growls on the part of the crew member/opponent). The husky, though excited, knew not to bite for real. Father would be devastated and angry, and master shamed – he knew that instinctively.

The three dogs were not restrained through the day but by and large kept close to master, sitting dutifully by the car in the sun toward the end of the day. They had been for a good run, so were at ease to rest and groom each other when work by the humans took precedence. It was early spring and a cool but perfectly still, clear day. 

But something caught Spike’s eye, and nose early afternoon. Before anyone could catch him, he was up through the structure via the recently made, still door-less and handrail-less concrete steps of the fire escape and onto the second floor barking wildly.

What was found, after all the fuss, was a very dead young woman carefully laid out with her arms crossed over her chest much as the kings and queens of old. The police would later admit being rather at a loss as to the lack of blood at the scene, given her deeply torn neck, but put it down to her being deliberately transported there.

The crews were all interviewed, then counselled, and a very worried Jerry rang that night and turned up early morning the next day to thank the onsite teams and lend his support. No one had been near the second floor that day, other than to ‘go on up’, and Jerry was more than satisfied as he reported to the media, who of course had monitored the police radio, and were waiting outside around three. 

Jerry was calm and utterly professional as first he then the police sergeant in heading the murder investigation fronted the media. 

“The time of this young woman’s sad demise exonerates any of the staff on the day. Every one of our teams on site has been both interviewed and counselled and all have willingly agreed to DNA testing if that is required by the police investigators… Yes Ma’am we do appreciate that the site is dark at night, but the public must also understand that the construction company does put up significant barriers to the intruders (for their own safety) *and* has security guard inspection several *random* times a night.” 

The young sergeant was comfortable to answer the next question, “No ma’am. At this point we are not at liberty to say. Once her family have been fully briefed, and regardless of circumstance, it is up *them* to decide how they wish to honour her life and grieve. I would ask that you all respect that… We will keep the media informed if there are any further developments that might impact the community of Calgary. Thank you all for coming.” 

The tapes of local streets and nightclubs confirmed that indeed someone had dragged her from the street as she hailed a taxi around one in the morning. There seemed no connection with the building site other than it was ‘convenient’ to dumping a body, though the trouble the killer had gone to in displaying the body was a worry as it smacked of serial killer. Spike too saw more.

He kept the children close to the car after his initial alert. He worried for both them and for Xander. This was pushing into new territory. Andrew obviously knew of Xander’s movements and where he worked, and with winter abating but the building task often spanning beyond sundown, all the crew would be targeted in order to get to Xander. ‘Master’ always carried a stake in his pocket, but Spike still worried. This wasn’t Sunnydale, explaining just why you had to carry a piece of wood and what to do with it would have Xander in a straight jacket before he kept anyone safe. 

Xander barely registered the three dogs’ change as he drove in deep thought. The site had been closed for the interviews, all men and women paid for the full day and encouraged to take the rest of the day and half next ‘off with family with pay’. It was late afternoon by the time Xander headed for home and sundown ‘had its way’ with the children and Spike. 

Poppie spoke quietly from the back as the RV turned into their street, “Papa?”

Spike’s low growl startled her into utter submission, Luka too. Spike belatedly realizing the husky in him had pulled rank rather than answered the question. “Yes dearest… please… sit up… it’s been stressful for us all.”

“Papa is us, Luka and I… Are we the reason for the killing?”

“No dear heart. But if you train right, you might just stop it.”

“Really? Because that girl… the one everyone was talking about… she might have had pups… you know? She was the same age as me… thr… sorry twenty one in human years.”

“That’s right Pet, and she made some wrong decisions… but we all need to be on the alert, you understand?”

Poppie looked to her father from under impossibly long lashes, “Yes Papa… Papa how old are you, in dog years I mean… how old are you as a husky?” 

Spike made a quick mental calculation “In real dog years twenty three or thereabouts… but as a vampire all got stopped at around three to three and a half.”

As Xander pulled into the family’s drive, Poppie looked up in utter wonderment, “But Papa… how is that possible?”

They were just about to car as Xander stopped it in the driveway, “Ask your Aunt Willow… she’ll… Hang on a minute Pet… Xan, sommit doesn’t smell right. Everyone stay in the car.”

“Sp…”

The command was absolute, “Stay here! And if anythin’ is up? Drive like the bloody wind… Keep ‘em safe Xan… Just keep you and them safe.”

A dark figure stood at the front door of the house, even Xander could see that, but the man was unable to stop Spike from flinging the right hand door open and confronting the individual (albeit only clad in a black t-shirt and hastily pulled on overalls that were kept in the car for just such emergencies).

For effect Spike leaned against the car and pulled out a cigarette, patting the pockets to finally find the stashed lighter. Quickly using the same, he rounded into the headlights, expecting Andrew or a minion.

“Well, we’ve had an interestin’ day. Care to play ‘Sticks’? ‘Cause gotta say, a bit over you threatenin’…” Spike felt a different presence… and could barely utter the next word, “Connor?”


End file.
